Traiciones de Amor
by Loreto W
Summary: CAPITULO 4 ARRIBA Seto&Joey se dirigen a la mansión Kaiba para llevar a cabo su tan ansiada boda, y desposarse, mientras tanto Duke confiesa a sus amigos su amor por Joey, y Mai Valentine se aproxima ¿Qué pasara con su matrimonio? SETOXJOEY LEAN n.n
1. Traiciones de Amor

Aquí estoy nuevamente con otro fic de Yu Gi Oh!, Pero con la particularidad de que ésta vez, este fic es nada más ni nada menos que la continuación de Lagrimas de Amor, a quienes dejaron reviews en esa historia al final les responderé en está ocasión se trata de la boda de Seto y Joey y algunas sorpresas para este día en la vida de ambos chicos es únicamente Seto x Joey así que ¡ánimos! Y a disfrutar...

* * *

Esta historia, está dedicada y escrita, con todo mi gran amor, mi cariño, mi afecto, con todo mi esfuerzo y mi corazón, a una gran chica, que con su buen corazón, noble alma y espíritu luchador, me ha cautivado, pues ha demostrado tener una fortaleza increíble ante las circunstancias de su vida, y más aún irradiando luz a sus seres queridos, como el brillante y hermoso sol que le considero yo, a ti mi querida amiga Jenny, sólo para ti va a está historia aunque también a los lectores, espero te guste, y la disfrutes, mi querida Jenny, no tengo palabras ni creo que existen para poder demostrar mi gran cariño hacia a ti mi amiga, pero el sentimiento es mutuo, eres sin dudas una chica buena y una amiga maravillosa, de eso no tengo dudas, eres especial y mágica, eres muy buena niña así que cuídate y eso es lo que importa, y ahora sin más que decir más que recordándote que siempre estaré para ti, y que te quiero montón, pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda amiga mía, sin importar que cosa ocurra, yo para ti siempre voy a estar contigo a tu lado, y haría lo que fuera con tal de que cualquier tristeza que sintieras se esfumara sólo para ver tu sonrisa mi amiga, nunca lo olvides y... Lo que tanto ansiabas leer, la boda de Seto y Joey, y está historia, que esta vez titule: 

Traiciones de Amor

By Loreto W

Seto x Joey

Dos gratas semanas repletas de un intenso, eminente, efusivo e infinito amor habían transcurrido desde que el acaudalado presidente de Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba y Joseph Wheeler habían decidido desposarse al haber cumplido Joey con la mayoría de edad, puesto que el joven CEO ya la poseía,y desde entonces el día tan ansiado, e importante en sus vidas, definitivamente luego de tan larga espera y abundantes preparativos rigurosos había llegado, era el día en que ambos enamorados amantes contraerían nupcias y ninguno de los dos podía controlar el inquietante nerviosismo que dominaba tanto sus cuerpos como sus mentes, después de todo indudablemente, sería el día mas importante en sus vidas donde llevarían acabo eternamente una unión espiritual hasta que la muerte los separará, no obstante, nadie en ese momento se imaginaba la catástrofe que la tarde les deparaba en donde algo doloroso y trágico estaba por ocurrirle a ambos novios...

La aurora caía mágica y hermosamente como si en ella se vertiera todo el encanto y alegría del brillante sol en lo alto, que se alzaba esplendoroso en aquel cielo transparente y vasto con su divino color celeste, mientras que los primorosos arbustos de la mansión Kaiba se remecían deleitosos ante la mansa y fresca brisa del viento que soplaba...

Era un día sublime y placentero, ideal para la ceremonia de boda, que se realizaría exactamente a las doce del medio día, era evidente que ante tal circunstancia el mismísimo oji azul seleccionara el mejor personal de su lujosa residencia, para la solemne unión con su amado cachorro de tiernos, expresivos y profundos ojos mieles que poseía su futuro esposo...

La servidumbre corría hacia todos lados, procurando que cada detalle de la boda estuviera prolijamente ordenado, revisado e impecable para el compromiso de su amo, las ordenes de Kaiba habían sido claras "escúchenme bien porque sólo lo repetiré una sola vez, quiero que todo para está ocasión este perfectamente en orden, no quiero errores, sino pueden cumplir con una orden tan sencilla, entonces pueden verse inmediatamente despedidos de sus trabajos respectivos" habían sido las palabras de Kaiba con su voz de superioridad y altivez características de él... logrando intimidar a todos y cada uno de sus empleados, pero logrando en ellos, la decoración mas maravillosa, de una boda, tan elegante y pomposa, como la del CEO, no había duda de la fina elegancia, y porte que poseía este sólo Seto Kaiba, era tan refinado para haber elegido semejante decoración, que sus empleados siguieron al pie de la letra, por sus ordenes, y por supuesto ayudado de Joey y Moki...

El lugar elegido para el enlace indudablemente había sido el enorme jardín trasero de la mansión Kaiba, que más que jardín parecía un parque de reserva natural, con una enorme arboleda de diferentes especies, que hacía de aquel lugar, un sitio exótico y pacifico al aire libre, donde los arboles se podían apreciar en todo su esplendor más aún los arboles de cerezos, que hacían que de estos con la brisa del viento se desprendieran hermosos pétalos de las flores, dando un panorama de ensueños. El enorme y ancho patio estaba cubierto por un bien cuidado pasto verde claro corto y fresco y en él flores de todo tipo, rosales, margaritas, azucenas, claveles, todas preciosas de diversos colores y fragantes que con sus aromas tan cautivantes proporcionaba un hermoso paraíso natural, más aun con la cascada de agua que atractivamente caía interminable en una pequeña laguna, el jardín trasero, era tan magnifico y fascinante que podía incluso despertar la inspiración de cualquier poeta novato, para proporcionarle así la fuente de las creaciones más exquisitas de literatura, tal era el encanto de éste sitio, que para el mismo CEO de Kaiba Corp, se había convertido en su lugar de relajo favorito junto a su cachorro, aunque el mismo a causa de su constante trabajo lo desconociera. De ésta forma, en medio de aquel libre lugar, se había puesto una alfombra roja que en sus orillas llevaba pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes, que con los rayos del sol de medio día brillarían proporcionando un centelleante camino al paso en el que uno de los dos novios llegaría frente al altar, acompañado por supuesto por su padrino de matrimonio. Al costado derecho de la alfombra, se había colocado la cantidad de sillas equivalentes al número de invitados de la ceremonia, que no sería mucha, pues como se sabe el CEO, cuenta aunque no quiera admitirlo con los amigos de su novio, el sonriente rubio.

El lugar de la recepción, y propiamente la celebración de la boda, también se realizaría en una parte del edén natural de aquel espacio al aire libre, donde la melodía de los pájaros, proporcionaría una melodía cargada de infinita paz y serenidad, para todos aquellos que estarían presentes, los invitados en este caso serían tan sólo Serenity, Yugi, Yami, Duke, Tristán, el abuelo de Yugi y Tea, pues Mai había decidido no aceptar ir a la boda, de su mayor amor sabiendo que éste sólo le pertenecía al empresario más importante de todo Japón, todos ellos habían recibido las invitaciones una semana antes de que se planeara todo, las cuales se caracterizaban por la utilización de flores secas que revelaban la esencia y lugar de la boda así como la elegancia que se reflejaba en el papel grueso de la invitación más aun con la letra clara y estilizada de Seto al igual que los sobres.

Para la recepción había sólo dos mesas redondas grandes, cubiertas con manteles blancos, al igual que las sillas estaban cubiertas con telas del mismo color, y como centro de mesa, un hermoso boquete de flores, finas y elegantes, y la lujosa vajilla de plata perfectamente ubicada en éstas, daban del lugar una visión estéticamente agradable ante el cuidado y arreglo de todo mesas, cubiertos, mantelería y cristalería, todo perfectamente preparado, para el banquete que se haría y que sería atendido por 4 meseros para que de esta forman los jóvenes invitados estén super bien atendidos, y por supuesto en la cocina, aún se estaba arreglando el decorado de la torta la cual sería redonda de dos niveles colocadas en forma de torre con cubierta de fondant y de merengue, bellamente decorada con flores de azúcar, encajes y moños, todo en perfecto orden y siempre conservando la elegancia, y toque, propio para la celebración del multimillonario CEO, después de todo no sería un evento cualquier sería el día ansiado por ambos chicos, y así de está forma todo estaba preparado para su boda, mientras que los novios, se estaban arreglando...

* * *

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión un hermoso rubio de ojos mieles, se encontraba sumamente nervioso intentado vestirse, logrando milagrosamente ponerse apenas los pantalones de lino blanco, ya que el se vestiría con un elegante y exquisito traje blanco, sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo temblaba, todo en su ser se encontraba alterado, estaba nervioso, y a cada segundo que pasaban su nerviosismo y propia ansiedad se acrecentaban, no había duda que estaba emocionado, feliz, alegre, su rostro y su sonrisa, brillaban mas preciosamente que otras veces, y su cabello rubio, aquellas finas hebras rubias que lo conformaban brillaban con la misma intensidad que el sol al recibir los rayos de éste, estaba feliz, para él, ese día significaba la unión sagrada con su Seto y nada ni nadie podría impedirlo o arruinarle aquel día eso era lo que él inocentemente creía, pues ignoraba completamente la tormenta más grande que viviría en toda su vida, donde los sucesos del pasado y de maltrato de su padre, serían sólo cosquillas en su cuerpo y corazón comparado con el futuro incierto y trágico que en ese día tanto para el y su amado vivirían... 

- ¡Órale! No puedo encontrar la camisa, por ningún lado, y falta muy poco para que la ceremonia comience – Joey lloriqueaba buscando en el cuarto la camisa que llevaría, estaba demasiado nervioso siquiera para notar que está se encontraba colgada tras de él, mientras intentaba buscarla sobre la cama. – Agggg ¡no puede ser! – decía

- Joey tal vez si te tranquilizaras un poco te sería más fácil arreglarte ¿no lo crees? Además la camisa está... – el pequeño chico de cabello tricolor fue interrumpido abruptamente por Joey.

- Yug amigo, ¿cómo crees que podría tranquilizarme? ¡Viejo hoy es el día más importante de mi vida! Además no puedo evitarlo, me caso con Seto, necesito encontrar esa camisa.

- Lo sé Joey, pero aún así deberías tranquilizarte, además la camisa está atrás de ti – Yugi sonrío señalándole a Joey que así era, este volteo y entonces un leve sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas.

- Jajaja lo sabía Yug sólo te estaba probando para ver si estabas atento ¿vamos viejo creíste que no me había dado cuenta? – Joey trato de hacerse el desentendido, pero una gota había caído de su frente, no cabía dudas de que el nerviosismo, le hacía parecer más atolondrado que de costumbre.

- Joey... – el chico más bajo le recrimino a su amigo, pero aún así sonriendo

- Jajaja lo siento viejo no puedo evitarlo Yugi, aunque estoy seguro que Seto no debe tener tantos problemas – Joey comenzó a colocarse su camisa blanca.

- No lo creas Joey, Yami me dijo que Kaiba estaba muy nervioso por todo al igual que tú aunque quiera aparentar lo contrario, eso fue lo que percibió cuando lo vio, además Mokuba también dijo lo mismo.

- ¡Órale Yugi! ¿Lo dices en serio? – El rubio aún no podía creer lo que su amigo decía, así que lo miraba con una cara de incredulidad en su rostro.

- Si Joey tanto fue que Mokuba me dijo que Seto intentando ponerse los pantalones se había caído del apuro, no hay duda que está muy nervioso. – Pronunció el pequeño, pero cuando termino una fuerte carcajada se oyó de los labios del rubio al imaginar la escena, de un Seto Kaiba sumamente apurado y nervioso intentando ponerse los pantalones, y cayéndose muy inusual viniendo del siempre atento CEO.

- Jajajaja ¡vaya! Yugi jajaja eso si que es cómico órale

- ¡Joey no deberías reírte si Kaiba te oye se enfadara contigo! – reprocho el pequeño

- Jajaja descuida Yugi, además el no lo sabrá – le guiño el ojo a su amigo.

* * *

- Aaa... Aa ¡Achus! – Un fuerte estornudo se oyó en otra habitación. 

- Salud hermano – pronunció el menor de los Kaiba

- Gracias Moki – respondió Seto con una sonrisa llena de calidez a su hermano

- Seto ¿ya no te duele el golpe de la caída cierto? – Pregunto inocentemente Mokuba.

- ¡Mokuba ya te dije que no fue nada!, Sólo me tropecé con un zapato.

- Seto hermano no mientas yo sé que estás muy nervioso aunque demuestras lo contrario y no quieras admitirlo. – No cabía duda de que Mokuba disfrutaba de ver a su hermano en ese estado, a pesar de que dos semanas habían pasado de que Seto le propusiera matrimonio a Joey, Kaiba no había dejado de ser del todo el típico muchacho serio, y con ese aire de superioridad y porte estoico que le caracterizaba, después de todo por su posición como presidente de Kaiba Corp, debía mantenerse frío, ante cualquier suceso inesperado, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sólo con Joey y Mokuba, las cosas eran diferentes y el CEO sonreía, y era cálido sobre todo demostrándole su amor al cachorro, en besos ardientes y cálidos abrazos, mucho de él había cambiando, hasta ahora era sumamente dulce, tanto con el rubio como con Moki, y Mokuba agradecía de sobre manera esto, al igual que la servidumbre de la mansión que estaba feliz con este cambio por parte de su ahora afable amo.

- Bueno Mokuba sólo me falta poner el saco será mejor que terminemos con esto, dime Moki ¿ya llegaron los invitados? - Pregunto Seto indiferente queriendo aparentar que esto no era importante para él sin embargo sabía perfectamente que para Joey lo era, y no quería confesar que deseaba ver a quienes habían compartido numerosas aventuras con él.

- Si Seto ya llegaron, también vino tu madrina de bodas.

- Grrr no me lo recuerdes Mokuba, si no mal recuerdo fuiste tu quien decidió que Tea Gardner fuera mi madrina de matrimonio. – Bufo molesto el CEO.

- Lo sé Seto, pero al menos vas a poder casarte – menciono seguro el peli negro

Grrr... – susurro el oji azul

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo Mokuba tenía razón, Tea sería su madrina de matrimonio y el padrino sería el mismísimo Yami, después de todo el oji azul aceptaba, que el único capaz de ocupar esa posición sería el ex faraón que habría logrado superar sus habilidades en el duelo de monstruos, y le respetaba.

* * *

- Por cierto Yug quería darte las gracias por aceptar ser mi padrino de boda – había recordado el rubio y había aprovechado la oportunidad para agradecerle a su amigo. 

- Descuida Joey eres mi mejor amigo y sabes que cuentas conmigo – Le sonrío sinceramente el pequeño Yugi a su amigo rubio.

- Gracias Yugi amigo, te lo agradezco mucho

- De nada Joey sabes que puedes contar conmigo, y será mejor que te apresures, por cierto Joey iré a ver a los chicos, además quiero ver a Yami.

- Claro Yugi jejej pronto también me reuniré – Y así fue como el pequeño Yugi se dirigió rumbo al jardín de la mansión Kaiba donde todos los otros esperaban ansiosos el momento en que Seto apareciera, para luego ver a Joey quien sería quien caminaría directo al altar, pues su madrina sería Serenity y su padrino de boda Yugi.

* * *

Los amigos de Joey se encontraban en el jardín picando todos los bocadillos, que los mesoneros gentilmente le ofrecían, todos esperaban con ansia el momento en que amigo Joey apareciera, para desposarse con su tan atractivo y galán novio Seto Kaiba, a pesar de que uno de los muchachos ahí presentes deseaba con anhelo poder ser él quien contrajera matrimonio con el rubio, pero sabía de ante mano que había perdido, resignándose, y fue así como decidió pedirle al rubio un favor, desapareciendo sin que nadie lo notara... 

- ¡Yugi! ¿Cómo está mi hermano? – Pregunto una preocupada Serenity ahí presente, cabe decir que todos los reunidos en aquella ocasión vestían sumamente formales, con una galante presentación, que por supuesto era acreditada ante la situación.

- Él esta bien Serenity, está terminando de arreglarse, pronto aparecerá por aquí y lo veremos – Sonrío Yugi a los presentes quienes estaban expectantes e impacientes.

- Vaya jeje así que nuestro amigo se casa, hey Serenity pronto nosotros también ¿no te parece? – Dijo Tristán emocionado ante la idea.

- ¡Tristán! – grito Serenity y todos rieron, mientras seguían disfrutando de aquella platica tan amena y esperaban el momento de la boda...

* * *

Seto Kaiba finalmente había terminado de alistarse, el poderoso y magnifico CEO vestía con una camisa blanca manga larga de etiqueta, y sobre ésta una chaqueta sin mangas encima, el saco de su traje de novio negro y de lino, tela que le proporcionaba suavidad y ligereza grata especial para los trajes sastre como el que llevaba, se veía sumamente sexy y atractivo cautivante, incitante, todo un galán todo un modelo, todo un bon bon con ese traje maravilloso que realzaba enormemente su figura y natural encanto y atractivo exorbitante y por supuesto el elegante toque del moño en su cuello, le hacía ahora ser el novio mas codiciado y deseado por hombres y mujeres en el mundo y ahora precisamente se dirigía a ver a su amado cachorro, con quien contraería matrimonio ni el mismo CEO, podía ocultar su sonrisa, la sonrisa en sus facciones que antes siempre y con gran frecuencia se mostraban cansadas y serias, dándole un aire de altivez y arrogancia, frialdad y seriedad extrema, que tanto le caracterizaba en antaño, no obstante, ahora la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro, le hacían ver mucho mas guapo y relajado, con un aire de serenidad increíble viviendo de él, no había dudas el frío corazón impenetrable el iceberg del peli castaño, aquel corazón que para todos no era más que un corazón de hielo, un bloque inquebrantable de un ser frío y sin sentimientos ni emociones, ahora era un corazón palpitante lleno de amor y calidez, hacia sus dos más amados seres existentes y el mismo se había jurado jamás ocultar nunca más sus sentimientos, quien una vez fue arrogante, frío orgulloso, cargado y cegado por sentimientos tales como enojo, odio, rencor, envidia, sin poder luchar contra los monstruos que atormentaban su corazón herido ante los maltratos recibidos en su infancia, había podido superar todas y cada una de las barreras y frialdades impuestas por el mismo en su proprio corazón creando la coraza que todos conocían, misma coraza, que cierto día con un joven rubio se había destruido haciéndose polvo, y dejando ver el corazón tan cálido y benévolo que poseía... mismo corazón del cual Joey se había enamorado, y mismo corazón alma y ser, que Mokuba, su pequeño hermanito amaba y respetaba de su hermano... 

- "Mi cachorro pronto tu yo estaremos unidos eternamente, y nada entonces no separará, Joey mi tierno cachorro de cabellos rubios, pronto podré nuevamente sentirte bajo mi piel estremeciéndote y gimiendo de placer y serás mío otra vez, últimamente has sido un cachorro muy esquivo, y no has querido que te toque, tienes que pagar esta vez no te podrás negar eres mío Joseph Wheeler y ahora por toda la eternidad" – Así era Joey no había querido que Seto lo tocará en aquellas dos semanas pues deseaba que Seto lo hiciera suyo nuevamente en la noche de bodas, por lo que el CEO, no podía negar que deseaba sentir a su cachorrito bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo, retorciéndose de placer, extasiado, y excitado a más no poder gritando una y otra y otra vez su nombre, su nombre que se le hacía música cuando salía de los labios ardientes de pasión de Joey mientras gemía y le hacía el amor, quería tocarlo, como anhelaba poseerlo, acariciarlo, beberlo, saborearlo, explorarlo, sentirlo, uniéndose, fusionándose en un vaivén y balance, de amor, placer, lujuria, deseo, de todas aquellas sensaciones y emociones que se arremolinaban en su pecho, haciéndole arder en deseo, lográndole excitar en segundos, haciéndole perder el control de si mismo volviéndose un muchacho sumamente salvaje en lo que al sexo se refería más aún por el joven rubio que había cautivado su corazón, por ese chico que poseía un cuerpo deleitable para su vista, para su tacto, para su proprio cuerpo, y mismo chico que amaba con esa sonrisa, con esa fortaleza, ese corazón, alma, ese orgullo y terquedad pero dulzura y calidez de un rayo de sol que sólo poseía Joey y fue así como se dirigió a la habitación donde vería a su hermoso cachorro, de mieles ojos.

* * *

Joey por su parte se encontraba acompañado en aquella habitación, conversando con la persona que había ido a verle confesándole algo que jamás creyó posible y que nunca por su mente habría siquiera pasado, estaba atónito, incrédulo, no podía creerlo, no podía aceptar las palabras del muchacho frente a él, menos ahora que contraería nupcias con su amado oji azul, indudablemente, la confesión del chico ante sus ojos le había dejado helado, y temblando, ante el impacto de la noticia, justo ahora, justo en ese momento cuando eran las once de la mañana exactamente, le había ido a ver, había entrado sin que él se diera cuenta, y lo había atrapado en un abrazo, susurrándole en su oído y diciéndole con la voz entrecortada aquello, pero el muchacho rubio, no sabía que hacer... 

- "Seto te amo, sabes que te amo mi Seto, y jamás sería capaz siquiera de engañarte, mi corazón te pertenece pero yo... le prometí que... perdóname Seto" – Había sido el pensamiento del cachorro, ante la petición ruego y favor de su acompañante, pues al ver su rostro acongojado su corazón se encogió, su voluntad flaqueo y desistió ante el extraño y fuerte deseo del otro, después de todo no podía negar la relación que sostenía por mucho que a su futuro esposo le molestará la cercanía de aquel chico que en esas dos semanas le había apoyado en su boda...

* * *

Seto estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la habitación donde su cachorro se alistaba, entonces aún con su sonrisa y confiado en que con su apariencia dejaría prendado y asombrado a su cachorrito, giro la manija de la puerta abriéndola, su corazón latía violentamente, sus ansias por ver al cachorro a quien no había visto en toda la mañana crecían quería robarle un beso como fuera, quería sentir sus suaves y tersos labios unirse en un apasionado beso con los suyos, quería acariciar su suave rostro con sus manos, quería poder revolver esas hermosas hebras finas que eran los cabellos de su koi, quería poder aunque fuera sostenerlo por la cintura y abrazarlo en un cálido y tierno abrazo, quería tenerlo consigo, no quería que nadie más osara posar si quiera un solo dedo en su cachorro, era suyo, sólo suyo y nadie jamás se lo arrebataría así tuviera que matar a quien le quitara lo que por naturaleza le pertenecía, por esa razón deseaba con tanto fervor casarse con su novio, y tenerlo para siempre, a su lado, sería suyo suyo y de nadie más, así era el posesivo empresario con lo que únicamente le pertenecía a él, por eso ansioso giro la manilla, para poder ver a su Inu y sentir su dulce boca sabor a miel al besarle, fue así como entonces lentamente iba jalando la puerta para abrirla, el tiempo parecía detenerse, los segundos pasaban, la expectación crecía la ansiedad aumentaba, y su corazón se aceleraba, abrió la puerta completamente y cuando sus ojos enfocaron el cuadro que tenía delante de él, todas las esperanzas, ilusiones y sueños que tenía para con su cachorro, se vieron desvanecidas, su corazón se rompió como un fino, delicado y frágil cristal en miles de pedazos, haciéndose polvo, acabando con todo aquello que había soñando e imaginado, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas solubles que luchaban con caer, y logrando así ante el impacto de tal visión que tan sólo, un mísera lagrima de su mejilla derecha resbalara, cayendo al suelo, rodando sutilmente por el camino de su rostro, cayendo, entonces a el todas las falsas promesas de amor eterno, de cariño, de lealtad, de amor, de entrega, de fidelidad, de su cachorro, vinieron a su mente, haciéndole parecer viles mentiras, no podía comprender que tipo de sádico juego había jugado Joey con él como había sido capaz de engañarle de tal forma, como había sido capaz de jugar con sus sentimientos, todo ese tiempo en aquellas aunque cortas dos semanas cargadas de promesas, de sueños, ilusiones, de un futuro prometedor para ambos, y él, él había sufrido por amor, había abierto su corazón y había sido despreciado, había sido engañando, había caído en un juego, todas estas dudas e inquietudes, todos estos cuestionamientos vinieron a su mente cuando al abrir la puerta vio a su cachorro, siendo sostenido por la cintura de un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabellera estrambótica, mientras Joey cerraba los ojos, y el muchacho que le acompañaba apretaba el abrazo en su cintura, se acercaba a su oído derecho le susurraba unas palabras hacía sonrojar a su cachorro a más no poder, y le besaba y Joey le correspondía sonrojado sosteniéndole de su cuello, en un beso al principio tímido, suave, pero conforme pasaban los segundos y Duke Devlin acariciaba con círculos bajo la camisa blanca abierta en los primeros 3 botones el pecho de su koi y éste se le entregaba en un beso apasionado, en el mismo día de su boda, luego de que no le permitiera tocarle ni un solo cabello en dos semanas y luego de que había visto como ese tal Duke Devlin, veía con amor y deseo a su cachorro, ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tal iluso? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ingenuo todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? ¿Cómo pudo abrir su corazón y creer siquiera que el amor real existía? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de humillarse, de llorar, de suplicar para que Joey viviera y estuviera junto a él? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de armar semejante acto patético, por alguien como Joey un vil maldito mentiroso, que le engañaba con el primero que tenía cerca? ¿Cómo podía ser que su corazón, doliera tanto? ¿Cómo podía ser capaz que deseara morir, él, el mismísimo Kaiba? ¿Cómo podía ser capaz que el con un coeficiente intelectual superior hubiera caído en semejante... semejante farsa, en semejante mentira el, el mismo como, como se repetía una y otra vez? ¿Cómo y por qué por qué el? El que le había dado todo a Joey, a su cachorro, amor, corazón, vida, juventud, pasión, ternura, calidez, comprensión, amistad, cuerpo, alma, mente, fortuna, confianza, lealtad, familia, hogar, protección, sinceridad, entrega total, absoluta, en todo aspecto, alma cuerpo, mente, todo, no había nada que el CEO no le hubiera dado a su cachorro, desde aquel maldito momento en que prometio protegerlo, en que prometio cambiar, en que cambio, cambio para ser engañado, para ser traicionado, y usado como Joey lo había hecho, porque ¿que explicación podía darse ante tal escena, que explicación podía darse ante aquello que veían sus ojos?, y sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando pudo oír de Joey un gemido y un anhelo. 

- Aaah por favor bésame más fuerte hazlo por favor – suplico Joey al muchacho que le abrazaba y besaba con pasión.

- ¿Joey? ¡Joey! – Grito el chico dado, y entonces de golpe Joey abrió los ojos, y cuando los abrió entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en un punto distinto de aquel cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta, miro con mas detenimiento la causa, y al enfocarse en la entrada, pudo ver a Seto con una mirada de desolación y tristeza inigualable, pudo ver entonces como los nudillos de Kaiba estaban blancos ante la presión que este ejercía, pudo ver como se hería las manos enterrando sus uñas, pudo contemplar pequeñas gotas de sangre caer de la mano de su dueño, y pudo ver como la mandíbula de éste era apretada, para contener... ¿furia?, ¿Odio?, ¿Ira?, ¿Enfado?, ¿Enojo?, Daba lo mismo el nombre correcto e igual de la emoción que su futuro esposo sentía pues de todas formas le miraba con una mirada asesina y fue ahí cuando callo en cuenta del error que había cometido, al aceptar el favor de su amigo Duke, ante la confesión que el muchacho estrambótico le había dicho, con esas palabras que desde un comienzo le dejaron en shock, "Te amo Joey" y ahora, ahora Seto lo había visto, en aquella escena, ¿qué le diría a Seto? Jamás le creería, nunca, nunca lo aceptaría, había herido el corazón, y el orgullo de Seto, le había lastimado con su estupidez ¿qué clase de esposo sería? ¿Qué clase de novio era? ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para haberse dejado llevar por una fantasía de su mente? ¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho? ¿Cómo siquiera se atrevió a pensar que podía remplazarlo? No pudo evitarlo, lagrimas cayeron, lagrimas numerosas, lagrimas de dolor, de tristeza, de arrepentimiento, de angustia de desesperación, de pánico, de profundo dolor su corazón, sufría, dolía tanto, clavaba clavaba como si un cuchillo se incrustara en el, y fuera movido hacia todos lados, clavándole en el corazón en todas partes y como si miles de espinas al mismo tiempo le apretaran encadenando su corazón, rompiéndolo, torturándole causándole un martirio tan intenso, que no pudo mas que llorar a mares derramando sus lagrimas y acercándose al chico de ojos azules le dijo:

- Seto perdóname, por favor Seto perdóname yo te amo Seto, te amo, tienes que creerme – Iba a acariciarle el rostro, pero Seto le detuvo.

- ¡Suéltame maldito perro traidor no te atrevas a tocarme! – Dijo furioso, hirviendo en enojo y en dolor, llenado de odio de un odio tan intenso que se extendía por cada poro de su cuerpo, por cada rincón, llenado, llenado de enojo, furia, enfado, de los sentimientos más oscuros en su corazón y Joey ante esto quedo en shock.

- Seto ¿qué estás diciendo? – No podía creerlo, y sus lagrimas seguían incesantes, mientras su corazón se moría lentamente.

- ¡Lo que oíste maldito perro traidor no te atrevas a tocarme nunca más! Maldito perro, maldito Wheeler, perro sarnoso.

- Seto ¡no! ¡Basta! Cállate por favor no – Joey se sentía morir no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban Seto Kaiba, su futuro esposo, en ese día le gritaba, le gritaba furioso, con un tono de voz tan frío, tan hiriente tan aniquilante, tan severo, lleno de odio, el mas puro y sincero odio, no tenía reparo, no tenía ya lagrimas en sus ojos, llevaba su típica apariencia de atormentador de antaño, el mismo frío muchacho que se veía con superioridad y con odio y que le insultaba y que ni siquiera se conmovía en lo mas mínimo, y veía a ese sujeto frente a él, y le dolía su ser entero, su alma había recibido el golpe más duro y había muerto con tan solo unas palabras, ni los golpes de su padre en tiempos pasados le dolían tanto como las palabras furiosas que el CEO le gritaba y le mataban una tras otra, apuñalándole, matándole, torturándole, Dios ¿podía haber tanto dolor con tan solo unas palabras? ¿Podía ser eso posible?, ¿Lo era? Sí, si lo era para el corazón muerto de Joey, y mientras la escena parecía no terminar jamas Duke Devlin se quedaba de piedra sin saber que decir, si se atrevía a decir tan solo una palabra era seguro Seto lo mataba.

- Jajaja ¡maldito perro callejero bueno para nada! ¿Creíste que ibas a vivir toda la vida engañándome? Maldito perro insignificante, maldito el día en que ose llegar a tocarte Wheeler, no eres mas que un ser insignificante.

- Cállate Seto, no sabes lo que dices, cállate por favor me lastimas, no sigas por favor – suplicaba Joey aún llorando

- ¿Acaso no quieres oír la verdad? Perro maldecido, traidor, infiel, cobarde, no fuiste capaz de decírmelo, duelista de quinta Wheeler. – Gritaba Seto descargando su dolor, su tristeza, su ira, su furia, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo no entendía cómo? ¿Cómo y por que le había traicionado?, Nada en su mente en su intelecto nada le daba la respuesta y pensaba una y otra vez en la respuesta, en la causa, la razón de aquello.

- ¡Basta Kaiba! ¡No es lo que tu crees! - Gritó Joey y a Seto le dolió que Joey le llamara de esa forma...

- ¡¡¡Si crees que voy a creer tus mentiras, eres más ingenuo de lo que pensaba!!! ¿Por quién demonios me tomas Wheeler? ¿Por un idiota? TU FUISTE EL QUE SE ESTABA BESANDO CON OTRO; MALDITO PERRO.

- ¡Seto! ¡No es lo que tu crees! Estas mal interpretando todo, escúchame por favor Seto – Suplicaba Joey, pero todo era en vano Kaiba no le escuchaba y eso hacía que el dolor en el corazón de Joey aumentara.

- ¿A no? ¿Y se puede saber que es entonces cobarde? Maldito perro, TE ODIO WHEELER TE ODIO; POR HABERME ENGAÑADO; TE ODIO POR HABERTE REÍDO DE MI EN MI PROPIA CASA; TODO ESTE TIEMPO DUELISTA DE QUINTA, CREÍ TU ESTUPIDO CUENTO DE HADAS, TU ESTUPIDO CUENTO DE AMOR, SIENDO QUE SOLO ERAN CURSILERIAS, CREÍ EN TI PERRO TE ENTREGUE LO MEJOR DE MI ¿Y QUE HICISTE? QUE HICISTE PERRO ME DESPRECIASTE Y ME ENGAÑASTE CON ESE ESTUPIDO QUE SE ESCONDE TRAS DE TI, MALDITO PERRO, MALDITO TE ODIO, Y ¿SABES QUE? TENIA RAZON, NUNCA JAMAS PODRIA AMARTE PORQUE ¡¡¡ME REPUNGNAS!!! – y se fue

- "Setooooo noooooo por favor Seto mi amor no te vayas, perdóname por favor, no es lo que tu crees" – Joey intentó seguir a Kaiba, pero sus fuerzas le jugaron una mala pasada y cayo al suelo, Duke iba a ayudarle, pero vio como Joey rápidamente se levantaba e iba tras Seto, entonces sabiendo de ante mano que él no podría hacer nada, decidió volver con los invitados, y decirles lo que había pasado...

Seto Kaiba se tambaleaba caminando de una lado a otro, el también había recibido un gran impacto ¿es acaso ese dolor que sentía, el que uno siente cuando se entera de que una de las personas que más amas, te ha mentido todo ese tiempo que creíste de ensueños? ¿Era acaso la agonía de una alma que descubría que los días más hermosos que había vivido eran tan solo una mentira? ¿Era un espíritu que había superado las circunstancias más difíciles de su vida por algo inexistente, por una afecto que jamás existió? ¿Era acaso la triste realidad de un corazón que jamás podría encontrar la felicidad y el amor?...

- " Joey ¿por qué maldición? ¿Por que lo hiciste? ¿Por que me engañaste? No lo concibo, no lo concibo cachorro ¿por qué fuiste capaz de hacerme eso? Cuando yo te di todo de mí, te entregue mi alma y tú la usaste, te odio te odio por quitarme lo más importante de mi vida, tu amor"

- ¡Seto! – Joey había llegado con Kaiba y le había abrazado por la espalda, al sentir esto, el oji azul se estremeció.

- ¡¡¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO PERRO MALNACIDO!!! – Le empujo arrojándolo contra la pared, y provocando que al empujarlo se golpeara.

- Ahhh Seto por favor déjame explicarte – lloró Joey

- ¿EXPLICARME QUÉ? ¿ QUÉ VAS A IRTE CON ESE? ¿QUÉ NO ME QUIERES? ¿QUÉ ME ENGAÑASTE? AHÓRRATE TUS MENTIRAS – Gritaba con furia incontenible, estaba cegado, cegado por el dolor de la traición y no pudo evitarlo, no lo soporto, no pudo contenerse y golpeo a aquel ser que en toda su vida había recibido maltratos.

- MALDITO TE ODIO, TE ODIO WHEELER – y entonces comenzó a golpear el cuerpo indefenso de Joey, lo golpeo en su estomago, en sus costillas, lo zarandeo fuertemente contra el suelo un par de veces y lloraba, seguía derramando lagrimas, lagrimas tibias, lagrimas de furia, de ira, de odio, de un corazón herido por la traición, por la traición de un amor, mientras que el cachorro, temblaba, temblaba ante el pánico y miedo que se había apoderado de él, y entonces ya no veía a Seto, veía a un hombre con cabello rubio, un hombre que era un retrato a carbón de el, golpeándolo, golpeando con un cinturón haciéndole sangrar, y entonces a su mente aquellos recuerdos vinieron como un tormento.

- ¡¡¡NOOOO POR FAVOR, PAPÁ SUÉLTAME, DÉJAME POR FAVOR YA NO ME LASTIMES MÁS!!! – Y ante esto Seto se detuvo abruptamente, y cuando se fijo en su amante, noto como su cuerpo temblaba, temblaba bajo su propio cuerpo, temblaba de pánico, y veía como su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, vio como su cachorro se encerraba en recuerdos amargos de su pasado, vio como Joey se volvía loco, frente a sus propios ojos, por su violencia por su furia, y por primera vez se sintió, el ser mas horrible en la tierra, no era un violador, no era un asesino, no era una ladrón, no era un criminal, pero era mentira acaso que era ¿un torturador? Había jurado proteger a su cachorro de cualquiera que osara dañarle, había jurado amarle eternamente, el mismo le había propuesto matrimonio, y el mismo le maltrataba, le insultaba, le gritaba, le humillaba, le hería, le mataba, le volvía loco, le desquiciaba, le hacía recordar aquel episodio de su vida, que tan difícil había sido hacer que lo olvidara, y había arrugado el traje de novio se su precioso rubio, quien en esa ocasión vestía de blanco y que ahora vestía ropajes manchados de sangre, ante el golpe que le había propinado en el labio rebanándose, y haciéndole salpicar a su camisa , era despreciable, ¿podía acaso su cachorro perdonarle? ¿Podía acaso su cachorro seguirle amando? ¿Podía perdonarle ante su violencia y errores? Lo dudaba, dudaba que fuera cierto, dudaba que fuera verdad todo esto, y tenía miedo, miedo, temblaba, temblaba al no saber que hacer, Seto Kaiba por primera ves estaba atrapado en la oscuridad de su ser, y su alma, en la oscuridad del temor de acabar y terminar con lo que mas ama, su amor... su cachorro su rayo de sol su rubio su vida, su koi, su siempre y hermoso amado Joseph Wheeler. Y fue ahí cuando entonces el cachorro recupero con dificultad la compostura y le miro aterrado, sus ojos mieles vidriaban de lagrimas que amenazaban caer de sus ojos, y su rostro reflejaba perfectamente el temor, mientras que los fuertes temblores y estremecimientos del cuerpo de su cachorro le daban a entender perfectamente que el era el causante de aquel estado...

- Perdóname Joey mi cachorro, perdóname por favor – Seto le abrazo con dulzura, se sentía cansado, herido, muerto, agotado, ya no había furia, ira, enojo, odio, sólo culpa, culpa y remordimiento, pesar ante lo que su rudeza había provocado, y fue cuando sostuvo entre sus brazos a su rubio y la respuesta que le dio este cuando todo su poco ser aun cuerdo se derrumbo.

- ¡Suéltame por favor no me toques! ¡No me toques no quiero verte! SUÉLTAME; SUÉLTAME – forcejeaba Joey y con sus brazos trataba de soltarse de Seto.

- Joey tranquilízate cachorro, soy yo Seto, te amo Joey perdóname, pero por favor no me obligues a alejarme de ti – Seto intentaba acunar a Joey en un abrazo, pero este temblaba mas intensamente y se separaba.

- No, no suéltame, suéltame Kaiba por favor déjame ¡ya basta! ¡BASTA! – Lloraba, gritaba, gritaba tan fuerte, que sus gritos desgarradores llegaban al alma.

Y de pronto Mokuba llego, viendo la inusual escena que tenía frente así.

- ¡Seto, Joey! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa hermano? ¡Joey que te sucedió estás bien!

- Snif, Snif por favor Seto ¡¡¡vete déjame!!! ¡¡¡ALÉJATE DE MI!!! – Y entonces repentinamente ante la atónita mirada de Seto y Mokuba, Joey se levanto como pudo, empujo a Kaiba provocando que cayera sentado en el piso y salió corriendo, huyendo de todo, huyendo de Seto Kaiba, quien le había golpeado, había levantado sus puños en él, pero peor aun le había herido fuertemente el corazón, y fue así como Joey su cachorro se alejaba por los pasillos de la mansión Kaiba, fue así como se arrodillo en piso y comenzó a llorar, mientras Mokuba incrédulo ante todo le veía...

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora:

¡Bueno! Esta historia será de capítulos, pero serán pocos y así que espero pronto tener la continuación, no sé cuanto me voy a demorar y es que tengo muy mala inspiración, sólo les pido no me apuren y verán que tendrá un lindo final jeje, bueno espero les haya gustado ufff ni se imaginan el lío que me hice para describir la boda y es que nunca he ido a una y para varias soy un fracaso con las descripciones de objetos, por eso me centro más en sentimientos y ahora, las respuestas los comentarios de Lagrimas de Amor.

Haruna Iwasaki: Bueno mi niña prechocha jeje está es mi venganza por lo que le estas haciendo a Seto y Joey en tu historia eee así que yo también te hago sufrir jejej, no como crees amiga mía, pero agradezco los comentarios de Lagrimas de Amor, y tu también eres buenisima escribiendo, espero te haya gustado este capitulo mi amiguita, ya que tu ansiabas poder leer la boda, así que ya sabes que, me he esforzado mucho por ti n.n ¡te quiero! Niña no te olvides ¿eh? . ¡¡¡Muchos Animos!!! Mi preciosa Jenny, amiga muchos animos, no te me deprimas con nada, te quiero amiguita, y no quiero que estés triste ánimos cochinona y lo digo por las cosas que hiciste con... ya sabes e cierto chico de ojos azules n.n

Tsuki: Bueno Tsuki, pues sin tu review, creo que nunca me hubiera animado a hacer la boda, así que te agradezco sinceramente que te gustará y más aún la idea que me diste, por que sin tu comentario creo que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido siquiera hacer la boda, muchisimas gracias, y deseo la hayas disfrutado.

Megumi Gabbiani: Hermoso nn bueno, espero que la continuación también te guste, muchas gracias por tu comentario que aunque breve para mí, ha significado mucho.

Rei Dark-angel: Que bueno que te gustara, y que lo encontraras tan bonito, gracias, no se como agradecerle la verdad a todas las personas que cálidamente lo leyeron para ser el primero, espero este te guste y tu también cuídate mucho, y claro ¡muchos animos!

Kida Luna: Agradezco grandemente tu comentario, más aún viniendo de ti que eres tan buena escritora, es cierto cometi muchos errores ortograficos pero la historia la termine a las dos de la mañana, asi que no me di tiempo de verla bien, y sip tengo tendencia a repetir palabras, al menos cuando comenze este cpai trate de usar sinonimos jeje luego me canse y no se como habra quedado y sipi Seto y Joey quedaron juntos y también espero que en este queden juntos, aunque yo creo que si, vamos viendo que sufren, pero muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y anímate con "Entre Fuego y Hielo" mira que yo todavía quiero leer que pasará con Joey ¡Gracias!.

Carmin: Hadita gracias por leer la historia, y si era para ti querida, y lo que dije era cierto has sido muy fuerte y eres una persona especial, no lo olvides si que así te queremos bueno, y sipi aquí ya hay otro fic mío y lo de Gundam Wing, bueno aun me quedan todas las vacaciones para seguir n.n

LaDiosaDin: Sipi Lagrimas de Amor, era muy triste, pero está vez éste también lo será, sólo espero que también te guste y sobre la historia tuya le tengo puesta el ojo, y además los capítulos son cortitos es sólo que me de el tiempo y la lea, y por lo que note es como universo alterno, pero ya verás que tarde o temprano la voy a leer.

Aguila Fanel: Tú siempre sigues mis historias, y te lo agradezco, pero yo sigo insistiendo, eres una gran lectora de muchos fics jeje mira que he visto reviews tuyos por todos lados, ojalá un día así como disfrutas tanto las historias te animes a escribir, ¿por qué no? Ya ves yo siempre pense que de Yu Gi Oh! No podía escribir y lo intente y estoy feliz, así que ánimos, y muchas gracias por ser una lectora tan buena y sobre todo apoyarme con tus comentarios, que para mi son importantes gracias jeje y espero pronto continuar "Aceptando Amar", pero veras que todo el tiempo que la he dejado abandonada servirá, ya veras que sí, sólo pido paciencia, que la inspiración no es muy amiga mía, gracias Aguila por tu apoyo.

Kishe: ¡¡¡Muchas Gracias!!! Por el comentario me siento feliz de que te haya llegado, y que feliz que te guste la pareja de Seto y Joey, así que ya ves así sería la boda jejej hay ojalá les guste está historia n.n! Gracias...

Selene Sumeragi: ¡Hola! Subaru jeje la practica hace al maestro mmm yo sólo soy aficionada a escribir y yaoi maníaca jeje, pero que bueno que la leyeras ¡Arigato! Y animos con tus fics okis n.n

Kinyoubi: Agradezco sinceramente el apoyo que me diste y sobre todo tus comentarios, tu también eres una genial escritora y mira que yo todavía quiero ver en Tormentosa Manipulación que Seto y Joey terminen juntos, gracias por todos tus comentario y jamás dudes en que tu también eres muy buena escritora, sobre todo en el sentimiento, la angustia y descripción que pones, en serio, y ¡gracias!

Sebel: ¡Hay Sebel Graciaaaas! No sabes lo alegre que me pusieron tus palabras, al decir que no era cursi, sino romántica y trágica, no sabes como te lo agradezco arigato Sebel, y espero pronto continúes tus tres fics eee mira que todos me tiene intrigada, y ya quiero saber como terminaran, arigato.

Xanxisk-moto: Que bueno que te gustará y te conmoviera, espero y deseo éste también te guste mucho gracias por todo.

Megumi D. sxs: Muchas Gracias Megumi, por haberte tomado la molestia de leer Lagrimas de Amor, te lo agradezco mucho, en serio, y ponle ánimos con "Detrás de las apariencias" Mira que estoy segura será tan maravillosa como "Mi Amigo Secreto" en serio, y si amo tu historia, me encanto, me conmovió, me llego simplemente maravillosa, y más aún para ser la primera, espero llegues a la meta de los 200 reviews como sea, sin importar cuanto tiempo pases, pero llegues ¡ánimos!

Atalanta de Tebas: jejeje así que para ser el primer lemon de ellos estuvo muy suave ¿eh? ¡Bueno! Ese detalle es algo que indudablemente en está continuación puedo arreglar jejeje, y sipi ¡claro que seguiré escribiendo yaoi! Siempre y cuando me ayude la inspiración, arigato n.n

MARY-IKITE : Vaya me alegra que la historia te haya hecho llorar, eso quiere decir que logre emocionarte y pues tal vez si hago uno de Yugi y Yami, sería interesante, gracias por tu review n.n

Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capi n.n


	2. La Pesadilla Empieza

Está historia está dedicada a mi querida amiga Jenny, una rayo de sol muy lindo en mi vida, y una amiga sensacional, super prechocha, única, fantástica, y sobre todo con un alma y corazón dignos de admirar, y más aun su increíble fortaleza. Para ti mi niña bella, y linda aquí el capitulo dos que esperabas con tanta ansia jejeje TE QUIERO MUCHO NIÑA besitos n.n y GRACIAS POR TODO, sobre todo tu hermosa amistad...

* * *

Traiciones de Amor

SetoxJoey

Capitulo II

La Pesadilla Empieza

Seto Kaiba se encontraba llorando, llorando arrodillado patéticamente desconsolado¿Cuánto dolor sentía en su corazón¿Cuánto podía ser su tormento para hacerle derrumbar en un instante vertiendo aquellas lagrimas que siempre les fue difícil derramar? Su dolor, era profundo y calaba, calaba y destruía su ser, le hacía perder las fuerzas, le hacía enloquecer, era tanto¿cómo podía ser posible¿Cómo un ser humano podía llegar a sentir una sensación tan profunda, tan increíble, tan dolorosa, tan destructora y negativa? Seto Kaiba no lo sabía, pero sin embargo podía sentirlo, podía sentirlo desde que su cachorro, su tierno rubio de ojos mieles, su futuro esposo, su novio y su propia vida, le había rechazado, le había implorado que lo dejara, con lagrimas, con terror, el mismo sentimiento que su padre le hizo sentir una vez, con la particularidad que esta vez, él, él era el causante, él, él había herido a Joey, él le había maltratado, él había osado levantar sus puños contra el indefenso Joey shockeado por sus gritos de odio por sus palabras hirientes, por su furia, por su ira, por su enojo, por su sentir, el ¿Cómo y por qué lo había hecho? Sabía bien sentía odio, sabía bien su corazón dolía cuando vio a su rubio besándose con el otro, pero ¿golpearlo¿Cómo¿Por qué¿Por qué se dejo dominar de aquella forma? No lo concebía aun en su mente y lloraba, lloraba ahí frente a su propio hermano que veía al presidente de Kaiba Corp, deteriorado, arrodillado, con las manos en su rostro intentando controlar el incesante fluido de las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus ojos cayendo y deslizándose por sus mejillas al llegar al suelo, mientras Seto sólo se maldecía en su mente y se auto torturaba por aquello, por su ímpetu, por su cólera, por su poco auto crontol él, él que una vez se siento manipulador absoluto de cada una de sus emociones, el que siempre creyó que el amor y la amistad eran sentimientos innecesarios en su vida, el que había jurado amar eternamente a su pretendiente, el que había jurado en aquel día en el hospital protegerle de todo, era incapaz de protegerle de el mismo, un monstruo, un vil engendro, que osaba levantar sus puños con violencia y golpear incansablemente a su futuro esposo que como antecedente había sido maltratado toda su infancia con violencia, a manos de su propio progenitor, y más aun lo era, el hecho de que el le había dado promesas de amor de protegerle de todo aquel que le dañara más aun siempre llevando en cuenta, el pasado de su amante ¿que clase de bastardo era¿Qué clase de maldito era¿Qué clase de esposo sería? Había traicionado a Joey, se había traicionado a sí mismo, había sufrido por traiciones de amor, faltando a su promesa, tanto con Joey como de él mismo, y ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer, nada le sacaba de aquel estado de espanto, de suplicio, de angustia de consternación, y solo atinaba a sollozar llamándolo, mientras a unos pocos metros de él su pequeño hermano Mokuba no sabía como calmarle y estaba en sobresalto, al ver a su hermano en tal estado jamás se lo hubiera imaginado... 

- Joey... Joey vuelve, perdóname Joey, Joey cachorro, no te vayas por favor, eres mi vida, vuelve Joey por favor, regresa... regresa... no me dejes sin ti Joey... Joey Joey

No lo soportaba, no podía resistir aquel dolor, esa opresión que le apretaba en su pecho ese padecimiento que hacia a su corazón later con dolor, no podía tolerarlo era una tortura demasiado grande para su ser, y solo atinaba a llamarle, en aquel estado de excesiva debilidad, él quien siempre se mantuvo a margen con sus sentimientos, los desbordaba en desconsuelo, en aquella escena inusual viniendo de él...

¡Seto¡Hermano¡Seto tranquilízate¡Seto¡Seto¡SETO! – Mokuba hacía hasta lo imposible por sacar a su hermano en aquel shock, y por ello lo zarandeaba gritándole, pero era inútil, el peli castaño estaba sumido en su amargura, y a Mokuba no le quedo mas remedio que abofetearlo.

¡BASTA SETO- El sonido de la bofetada resonó fuertemente en aquel lugar y junto al grito de su hermano, fueron suficientes razones para que el oji azul le tomara atención, aunque la bofetada había quedado marcada en su mejilla derecha.

¿Mokuba? – Seto le miro incrédulo, y fue ahí cuando vio a los ojos de su hermano, quien le veía con preocupación y cariño un cariño que le llegaba al corazón el amor incondicional y fraternal de su siempre amado Moki, y a través de ello, pudo verse a sí mismo de la forma más patética, que jamás hubiera imaginado arrodillado, destruido, llorando, y su traje de novio arrugado y pudo comprender entonces la reacción de su hermano, estaba dejándose vencer por aquello, estaba actuando como un debilucho, como un cualquiera, pero él no debía flaquear, jamás¡No¡Nunca! Él era el mismo Seto Kaiba, presidente y dueño de la compañía más poderosa de Japón, él era el CEO más famoso, y jamás se daría el lujo nuevamente de continuar así, no podía no ahora, que había un cachorro extraviado en la mansión y que sólo le pertenecía a él, porque él era su legitimo dueño...

¡Mokuba! quiero que vayas inmediatamente con los guardias de la entrada, por ningún motivo Joey debe salir de aquí – Seto Kaiba había recuperado su siempre rostro impasible, su personalidad fría e impenetrable, su porte estoico y su fortaleza inquebrantable, no dejaría que nadie más viera su debilidad, no permitiría que nadie más le hiciese daño, y recuperaría a su cachorro, se disculparía puesto que Joey intento decirle algo y el no le permitió, quizás todo era un mal entendido, pero... no podía ocultar el miedo que le causaban aquellas palabras de Joey "�¡SUÉLTAME KAIBA NO ME TOQUES¡VETE¡BASTA¡NO QUIERO VERTE!" y peor aún no podía olvidar las suyas... "�¡PERRO¡TRAIDOR¡COBARDE¡INFIEL¡MALNACIDO¡TE ODIO WHEELER¡TE ODIO! Y TENÍA RAZÓN JAMAS PODRIA AMARTE PORQUE �¡ME REPUNGAS! "Perdóname Joey mi cachorro, perdóname por favor, pero esto no se quedará así Joey" – Entonces el muchacho de penetrante y ahora decididos ojos azules, opto por ir al jardín de su mansión donde bien sabía, todos los invitados estaban esperando y más aún cuando ya eran las 12pm anunciando el medio día. Además aún tenía algo que hacer, hacerle pagar al maldito de Duke Devlin, por osar tocar a su cachorro, por ello calmado e intentando recuperar la compostura, se dirigió caminando a paso decidido, con una mueca de seriedad extrema en su rostro, y con la frialdad de su típico porte completamente evidente mientras caminaba, pero antes no debía olvidar cambiarse su atuendo, para proseguir en busca del ojos mieles...

* * *

Joey había corrido, lejos, dejando atrás a su Seto, su amor, su futuro esposo, le había gritado que lo dejar�, que lo soltara, le había dicho que no quería verle, aunque todo eso fuera una mentira, su cuerpo dolía, los golpes y la fuerza que Seto le había propinado le afectaba, y más aún el odio, la ira, el desprecio de su amor le herían tan profundamente que sólo corría, sin importarle a donde, sin importar donde fuera, corría por los pasillos de la mansión Kaiba todos ahora eran solitarios, pues los sirvientes estaban pendientes en la cocina de preparar todo y mantener perfectamente en orden los preparativos de la boda a causa de las instrucciones de su amo, su Seto, su ojos azules propio, que podía ser tan feroz como sus dragones.. Como él lo había sentido, y corría tenía miedo, miedo de enfrentarse con Seto, miedo de sentir aquellos puños de su amante, miedo de sentir las mismas manos que una vez le acariciaron dulcemente herirle y torturarle, recordándole a su padre, como en la forma que Joey había enloquecido breves segundo al imaginar a su padre golpearle, miedo a revivir aquel tormento, miedo a revivir aquella pesadilla, miedo a creer, que su matrimonio con Seto podría significar siquiera el comienzo de una nueva tortura para su corazón, mente, cuerpo, alma y vida, por eso había huido, por eso le había pedido que no le tocara, que le dejara ir, que por favor le soltara, tenia miedo, miedo a lo que podría pasar, miedo a que Seto le hiriera, y sí, desconfiaba, no creía en su amante, no creía en su novio, menos ahora que había levantado sus puños contra el, Joey muchas veces le había dado las gracias a Seto por salvarle por ayudarle, por pagar aquella atención medica con la que gracias a eso estaba ahí vivo, le amaba y se lo había dicho y había aceptado casarse, pero ahora, no entendía, y temía por su vida, y mas que nada su integridad física¿cómo era posible que Seto sabiendo su temor al maltrato, a los golpes hubiera sido capaz de levantar sus manos¿Cómo era posible que su Seto, el mismo que en aquella noche de pasión de hermosa entrega, de desbordante amor, le amaba ahora le hubiera golpeado en sus costillas, le hubiera roto el labio, y hubiera arruinado su atuendo de novio¿Era su Seto consciente de aquello? Sí, Seto había estado consciente cuando le gritó todo aquello él lo sabía, porque cuando Kaiba acudió a él, le pedía disculpas, muy al tanto de lo que le había causado, y el lo alejo de si mismo, Dios, cómo quería desaparecer ¿Desde cuando su tan ansiada boda se había arruinado? Lo sabía, sabía la respuesta, desde que había decidido traicionar al peli castaño. 

- "Seto snif... snif Seto por favor perdóname, jamás debí haber aceptado jamás debí haberme dejado llevar por sus palabras ¿cómo pude dejarme llevar por algo así? Tienes razón Seto soy patético, no soy más que un perro, pero te amo, y jamás quise engañarte, sabes que te amo, pero no puedo volver a ti no después de lo que hice" – Y en su mar de dudas, pensamientos, y torturas propias, Joey seguía huyendo, mientras su lagrimas sin fin continuaba cayendo, y fue así como sin darse cuenta llego a las puertas de la mansión...

¡Alto¿Quién anda ahí? – Pronunció unos de los fornidos hombres de negro que custodiaban la entrada en voz alta, al distinguir de lejos la silueta de una figura acercándose, poseía cabello negro corto y ojos del mismo color oscuro.

- Soy Joey, déjenme salir por favor – suplico Joey

¿Amo Wheeler le sucede algo¿No debería estar usted en este momento casándose con el amo Kaiba- Pregunto otro de los hombres que también era rubio, pero con cabello largo y ojos celestes, cristalinos y puros.

¡Eso no es asunto de ustedes¡Ahora más vale que habrán la reja y me dejen marchar! Si no quieren perder sus empleos...

- Cómo usted diga amo Wheeler – y Así como Joey salió de la mansión Kaiba, y de toda protección que tenía en ésta para caer en su loca carrera vana por huir de su dolor y angustia, en una población desolada, donde pronto, su peor pesadilla daría inicio...

¡Jajajaja nunca imagine que todo sería tan fácil en éste día, con Joseph Wheeler afuera, nuestro "amo Kaiba" muy pronto pagara sus amenazas, Seto Kaiba pagará su trato con nosotros, y sus insolencias, y haremos sufrir a su querido futuro esposo, además se ve exquisito y apetecible será todo una agrado hacerlo sufrir, y más aún si a costa de él podemos quedarnos con la Corporación Kaiba - Pronuncio Leonard el muchacho de ojos negros sádicamente, indudablemente nunca había soportado la superioridad y arrogancia de su amo Kaiba, por eso él quería apoderarse de toda la fortuna del CEO y de Kaiba Corp, puesto que recordaba los numerosos insultos y humillaciones que Kaiba le había dado, criticándole por su falta de competencia en su trabajo, por eso quería ver sufrir al CEO arrodillándose, pidiendo perdón y disculpas como un verdadero perro a sus pies, nada le causaría más placer, si se lo imaginaba y saboreaba cada segundo, Seto Kaiba llorando, derramando lagrimas arrodillado, arrodillado y diciendo su nombre, por que dejaran tranquilo al rubio, humillándole, lamiendo sus zapatos quitándole toda dignidad, con tal de vengarse...

- Mmmm así es Leonard, aunque yo seré quien pruebe al muchacho – Esta vez esas fueron las palabras de Michael, quien era un pervertido de primera clase, un hombre que gustaba del sexo, y desde hace tiempo le había echado el ojo a su amo y a su novio, ya podía imaginarse en su mente al joven rubio, bajo su cuerpo, suplicando, gritando por piedad, desahogándose, llorando, pidiendo clemencia, clemencia al penetrarle de manera brusca, misericordia al dejarle, llamando a su novio, sin poder hacer nada, deleitándose, y probando esa piel, ese cuerpo tan fino y delicado, fundiéndose en uno y romperle por dentro y ante sus ideas, se excitaba de sobre manera la idea de hacer sufrir al rubio, cuyo piel blanca, cabellos rubios, y ojos mieles le atraían, era absolutamente tentadora, y fue así como abandonaron su posición para seguirle, mientras ambos al mismo tiempo pasaban su lengua asquerosa por sus labios en signo de codicia, lujuria y deseo ante lo que planeaban.

* * *

El mayor de los hermanos Kaiba se dirigía al jardín de su mansión con paso decidido, sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules destellaban con furia dejando ver completamente sus sentimientos de cólera, su siempre porte estoico característico y su altivez y arrogancia habían regresado, se notaba tenso, y llevaba sus puños apretados, vestía con un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado que hacía realzar su trasero bien formado y le hacía ver además sumamente cautivador, además llevaba puesta una remera negra sin mangas, y unas muñequeras en sus brazos, haciendo así convinar su actual atuendo, se dirigía hacia los invitados dispuesto a poner en claro las cosas con Duke Devlin, aquel muchacho estrambótico que había osado tocar a su cachorro y besarle, definitivamente las pagaría, y pondría las cosas en claro, no podía negarlo, estaba furioso, y su corazón solo sentía nuevamente aquellos sentimiento que una vez creyó desaparecidos, la furia, el enojo, todo aquello volvía a su corazón, apoderándose totalmente de su poco auto control ante aquella escena que por más que intentaba no podía borrarse de su cabeza a su cachorro su Joey, solo suyo correspondiendo al beso de este patético muchacho, de ese payaso del juego de dados de monstruos del calabazo, que ni siquiera podría compararse ni a sus pies con él, el poderoso CEO, dueño de Kaiba Land, dueño de Kaiba Corp, el un empresario millonario, no podía entenderlo, no podía aceptarlo ¿cómo era posible que su cachorro fuera capaz de engañarle con alguien como Devlin? Él que se lo había dado todo, todo a su cachorro, por eso furioso se dirigía al la mesa donde estaba sus invitados, y entonces noto como los muchachos le veían desde lejos expectantes e impacientes por el hecho de que la boda aun no había comenzado y ya eran mas de las doce del medio día. 

¿Oigan miren que no es ese Kaiba? – Pregunto incrédulo Tristán al ver que el muchacho de ojos azules se acercaba.

¿Pero donde está mi hermano¿Dónde está Joey? – Pregunto dulcemente Serenity, dejando ver su preocupación en su suave voz, y aún intranquila por ver a su querido hermano

- Es extraño que Joey no este con él – Menciono incrédulo Yami, al notar como cada vez la figura del poderoso empresario se les acercaba y mientras tanto Duke Devlin permanecía en silencio, no había mencionado nada de lo que había ocurrido entre él y Joey absolutamente nada, había guardado silencio esperando el momento en que el presidente de KC, exigiera explicaciones por su parte, pero no pudo evitar extrañarle el hecho de que Joey no estuviese con él, entonces se levanto de su posición y miro directamente al oji azul encararlo, todos veían incrédulos la escena.

¿Qué te sucede Duke? – Pregunto Yugi, tímido ante la situación, y al mismo tiempo preocupado al notar como su amigo no le quitaba la vista de encima a Kaiba, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de él, y entonces Duke sólo espero impaciente y el CEO se dirigía cada vez mas cerca a el, estaba cerca lo sabía, pero no sabía que haría Kaiba probablemente comenzaría a gritarle, a reprocharle, no estaba seguro que ocurriría a partir de aquel momento, dos metros, el CEO solo estaba a dos metros de el y solo esperaba en su posición completamente estático lo que pudiera suceder, esperando, cada vez mas, mientras el CEO ya estaba a pocos sentimientos y no despejaba sus centelleantes ojos azules hielo de el, le miraban con furia, con enojo, con dolor, y los ojos de el le intimidaban entonces pudo ir como el empresario cerca de el susurraba su apellido y mantenía sus puños apretados y ahora ejerciendo mas fuerza. ..

- Devlin – Susurro Seto, en un tono de enfado, de intimidación de advertencia, solo era un susurro de un apellido casi inaudible, pero que indudablemente para ambos muchachos significaba más, significaba el comienzo de una batalla que estaba a punto de desatarse, tantos de sentimientos, como de golpes.

- Kaiba – Menciono Devlin entonces sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, un puño de Seto había llegado directo a su cara, golpeando con furia, dejando marcada su mejilla con una mancha roja ante impacto de los poderosos puños de Kaiba y ante la mirada incrédula de todos los que ahí presentes que solo observaban guardando silencio.

¡Maldito Devlin¿Creíste que podías ocultarlo¿Creíste acaso que jamas me daría cuenta? Eres patético – Decía con enojo, con furia, no podía ocultarlo, no podía mantener el control sobre sus sentimientos, y apenas el de cabello negro hubo de sobar su mejilla otro golpe le sucedió al anterior haciéndole caer al suelo, ante el impacto mientras el empresario desquitaba todos sus sentimientos de frustración ante el hecho de haberse creído un perdedor, porque su cachorro había sido capaz de engañarle con un sujeto patético como el tal Devlin.

¡Estúpido Devlin¡RESPÓNDEME¡RESPÓNDEME ESTUPIDO¿ACASO CREISTE QUE JAMAS ME DARIA CUENTA¿CREES QUE PODRIA CASARME CON EL PERRO DE WHEELER SIN NOTARLO? – Y Kaiba sólo le golpeaba, ya le había golpeado fuertemente en las dos mejillas a Duke, y ahora que éste se encontraba en el suelo quería seguir golpeando, y desquitando su enfado con él, después de todo el de ojos verdes tenía toda la culpa de lo que había sucedido.

¡Basta Kaiba! – Grito Yugi intentando detener a Seto, quien pretendía seguir golpeando a Devlin en el suelo.

¡Suéltame enano¡Apártate! – Le grito Seto a Yugi, cuando este intento detenerle, apretando sus brazos, propinando así un empujón arrojando al suelo al pequeño Yugi.

¡Aibou¿Te encuentras bien? – Yami salto preocupado al ver a su Hikari en tal estado.

- Sí, Yami, pero por favor detén a Kaiba. – Yugi estaba preocupado y no comprendía que ocurría todo era demasiado confuso, y Seto sólo se dedicaba a golpear a Duke en su estomago, sacándole quejidos.

- Aaaaah cof cof – Duke vanamente trataba de defenderse contra los poderosos golpes efectivos del oji azul.

¡Basta Kaiba¡Detente de una ves! – Yami había intentado atrapar a Seto de la cintura, forcejeando fuertemente para alejarlo del cuerpo herido y golpeado de Duke, el pobre muchacho estaba en el suelo, quejándose, retorciéndose de los golpes propinados, sus labios sangraban ante la partidura que el oji azul le había provocado, y no podía evitar derramar una leves lagrimas ante el dolor físico que su cuerpo sentía.

- Agggh aaah Aaagh – Se quejaba el chico dado.

¡Cállense! Esto es algo que nos incumbe solo a Devlin y a mí.

¡Tranquilizaste muchacho! – Había gritado el abuelo Salomón para detenerle.

¡Quítate vejestorio! – Y Kaiba le empujo fuertemente sin utilizar suficiente fuerza para que cayera.

¡Por favor Kaiba detente, pareces un monstruo! – Gritaba Tea asustada, pero sólo recibió una mirada asesina del CEO que solo provocó que su cuerpo temblaba. El oji azul estaba alterando y generando pánico en todos los invitados.

¡Maldición Kaiba¿Que diablos te pasa? Detente – Esta vez Tristán había intentado hacer algo, pero todo era en vano,

Todo era confuso, tanto para los presentes como para el mismo Kaiba, no entendía que sacaba con golpear de aquella forma al sujeto bajo su lluvia de puños, si bien sabía que así jamás sabría la razón de porque su cachorro le engaño, pero sabía que sentía un gran placer al hacer sufrir físicamente al que le había quitado el cariño y la fidelidad de su Joey, y quería seguir golpeándole con tal furia, con esos sentimiento poderosos que no le permitían sosegarse y que contrariamente solo se acrecentaban cada segundo haciéndole hervir en furia, haciéndole desquitarse con todos los presentes que intentaban detenerle, así como había arrojado a Yugi al suelo, también Tristán, Yami y hasta el abuelo Salomón habían sufrido la fuerza de sus puños, mientras Serenity y Tea veían la escena con vivo horror.

¡Maldito Respóndeme¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tu y el perro eran amantes¡RESPONDE! O ¿ACASO FUE EL PERRO EL QUE TE PIDIO QUE GUARDARAS SILENCIO!

¡Detente ya Kaiba! – Esta vez Yami había enfurecido, no entendía tampoco que le ocurría a Kaiba parecía una maquina asesina si continuaba así sería seguro que mataría a Duke, por eso no tuvo mas remedio que golpear a Kaiba, más aun cuando oyó las palabras enardecidas de Seto al referirse a su mejor amigo de aquella forma.

Kaiba había sentido un fuerte impacto en su mejilla, y entonces pudo contemplar la escena que el mismo había causado, se encontraba hincado en el suelo sosteniendo el golpeado cuerpo de su enemigo, quien se encontraba ligeramente inconsciente ante la agonía de su dolor físico, de los labios de este un hilillo de sangre escurría, sus mejillas estaban rojas y uno de sus ojos comenzaba a tener un color extraño, poco natural en la piel blanca del muchacho frente a él, a su alrededor todos le miraban con miedo, Serenity estaba casi sollozando ante la escena llevando sus manos su rostro intentado evitar que lagrimas cayeran y queriendo huir de aquella vista, ocultándose en sus manos tapando la desastrosa escena, Tea, tenía las manos en su boca, y su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente, Seto Kaiba daba miedo, el abuelo Salomón estaba sentado en una silla respirando agitadamente al haber intentado apaciguar la furia del oji azul que mientras más forcejeaba mas se incrementaba, Yugi aún permanecía en el suelo, y sus manos sangraban ligeramente ante el empujón de Seto que había hecho que sus manos rasparan con el frío pavimento que había en donde estaban ubicados, Tristán le miraba preocupado, y Yami tan solo le miraba con indignación completamente decepcionado.

- Lo lamento – Fue lo único que el poderoso CEO fue capaz de decir ante tal situación y fue así como dejo el cuerpo herido de Devlin violentamente en el suelo, de un golpe y se levanto encarando a todos los presentes que le miraban horrorizados, ante su violencia.

- "Soy un maldito¿Cómo pude jurar prometer a mi cachorro si soy incapaz de protegerlo de mí mismo y controlarme, Pero fue ese maldito perro de Wheeler el que me traiciono, maldito duelista de quinta, él fue el que jugo conmigo sin importarle lo que sentía."

¡Kaiba¿Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió- Interrogo abruptamente Yami, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Seto.

¡Eso debería preguntárselo al patético de Devlin! – Grito furioso el CEO, cruzándose de brazos.

¡Mira Kaiba no estamos aquí para soportar tus arrebatos¿Me oíste? Queremos saber ¿Por qué rayos estas actuando como un animal? Y exigimos saber qué sucedió con nuestro amigo. – Replico enfadado Tristán y armándose de valor para refutar en contra del castaño.

- Mira Taylor ¡el perro de Wheeler es un traidor, un maldito cobarde, un infiel que hozo engañarme, y no estás en posición de exigir nada, menos aún en mi propia casa.

¡Nuestro amigo nunca sería capaz de engañarte grandisimo estúpido, animal! – Reprocho Tristán.

¿A no entonces por que no le preguntas al perdedor de Devlin, si miento, Yo fui quien vio a ese maldito con mi cachorro besándose, en mi propia casa, en el día de mi boda ¡Es ese maldito quien tiene la culpa y ustedes los defienden! Su patético amigo y el perro de Wheeler no son más que unos traidores, jamás pense que Wheeler sería capaz de engañarme, ahora compruebo que es un fracasado, un inepto, que jamás debí siquiera haberlo salvado de la paliza de su padre – Gritaba enojado el CEO, como queriendo desquitar todo lo que sentía y que no le dejaba ni un mínimo segundo en paz, en su mente y en su corazón, desatándose así una batalla propia entre sus sentimientos, sus emociones su propio control y limites, entre la cordura y locura, como sentía que constantemente se debatía intentando luchar para controlar su furia contenida.

¡Cállate Kaiba¡Será mejor que midas tus palabras! – Exclamo enojado el faraón.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Todos ustedes son unos ineptos, dudan de mi palabra, y es de Wheeler de quien deberían dudar el fue quien me mintió, el fue quien se estaba besando con ese tipo – Señalo indignado el pobre cuerpo de Duke en el suelo y al cual nadie prestaba atención ante lo tensa de la situación.

¡Mientes, Mientes Kaiba nuestro amigo jamás sería capaz de algo así! –Insistió Tristán perdiendo el control.

- Bas... ta.. lo que Kaiba dice.. es ver... dad cof cof – Menciono apenas audiblemente el chico dado arrojando sangre ligeramente por su boca.

¿Duke estás bien? – Tea quien hasta entonces había salido de su estado atónito le había socorrido.

- Si cof... pero Kaiba tiene razón... Joey y yo nos estabamos besando, pero no es lo que Kaiba cree, Joey lo ama cof, cof, todo fue mi culpa, yo fui quien le forzó... – Y sin aguantarlo más el chico estrambótico se desmayo.

Todos los presentes quedaron impactados, ante la afirmación del chico de los dados ahora inconsciente¿habían oído bien? Su intachable amigo Joey, ese rubio, el bimbo que todos amaban, había sido capaz de engañar a su amante en el día de su boda, con otro, eso no podía ser cierto nadie por día creerlo, pero Duke se los había confirmado, el mismo Duke lo había dicho, el mismo había comprobado que así era, Kaiba no mentía, entonces ¿que había pasado, Todos ahí incrédulos ante tal inesperada confesión, comenzaron a dudar de su amigo leves minutos, sabían bien que el chico estrambótico no mentía, peor aún había admitido que le había forzado entonces¿por que Joey se estaba besando con Duke? Y fue así como todos comenzaron a comentar asombrados.

- No puede ser nuestro amigo Joey nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así – Menciono asombrado Tristán sin poder creerlo.

- Ese mugroso perro, es un traidor... un traidor que no merece nada. – Menciono dolido el CEO, aunque más que nada por su apariencia impasible y pose estoica pareció enfadado.

- Eso no es cierto Kaiba, Joey debió haber tenido alguna razón para hacerlo – comento Yami con decisión, el conocía a su amigo, lo conocía bien y sabía cuanto el joven rubio amaba al obstinado del presidente de KC, por eso intuía que algo debía haber ocurrido.

¿Acaso eres un idiota Yami? Por qué te empeñas en defender a un traidor como él, ese perro me engaño, a mí, y yo le di todo, es un mentiroso, un vil perro mugroso. – Dijo con saña el castaño.

¡Basta Kaiba¡Eso no es cierto! Mi hermano jamás sería capaz de romper una promesa¡Yo lo conozco! Y todos ustedes están equivocados... – menciono la pelirroja defendiendo a su hermano, con valor, enfrentándose al enardecido CEO, mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas, pero aún así sus ojos brillaban de sinceridad, confianza y amor...

- Escúchame bien niña, tu hermano es un desleal ¿me oyes? Un perro patético DESLEAL.

¡Eso no es cierto, Joey nunca fallaría una promesa, mi hermano nunca lo ha hecho ni lo va a hacer jamás, menos con quienes ama, yo conozco a Joey y se que el tuvo una buena razón¡ MI HERMANO NUNCAZ ROMPE UNA PROMESA! Y ÉL �¡LO AMA KAIBA! ERES TU QUIEN NO LE TIENE CONFIANZA; MI HERMANO JAMAS HARÍA ALGO ASÍ. – Y entonces la pelirroja comenzó a llorar y fue Tristán quien la abrazó... –mientras por la mente de todos, una imagen muy recordada aparecía, la imagen de un chico sonriente de cabellos rubios siendo iluminado bellamente por los rayos del sol, sus ojos brillando de pasión ante sus palabras, rebosantes de confianza, mientras sonreía seguro de si mismo, y todos recordaron aquella imagen cuando el rubio decía "Joey Wheeler nunca rompe una promesa", pero aquella imagen choco de golpe sacudiendo la memoria del ojos azules...

Flash Back

Seto se encontraba en el enorme y exótico jardín de la mansión Kaiba, era un día soleado, y hermoso, los pájaros cataban alegremente, y el sol brillaba intensamente desde lo alto iluminando cada singular paraje de aquel patio tan amplio, no obstante pese a eso el viento soplaba fuertemente con un aire frío inusual, el joven muchacho oji azul no sentía frío puesto que llevaba su tan conocida e impecable larga gabardina blanca que le cubría, pero cerca de él un muchacho de cabellos de oro, vestía unas ropas sencillas, sus siempre tan comunes jeans y una playera blanca o de algún color celeste, y ese muchacho se estremecía de frío, el joven rubio miraba embobado cada una de las flores, los arboles de esa mansión con peculiar interés, y sobre todo la hermosa cascada que corría interminablemente, así como más a lo lejos divisaba un laberinto de arbustos enorme, no cabía duda que Joey estaba encantado ante todo aquello, ambos chicos estaban separados por unos metros, pero aún así el oji azul podía ver perfectamente a ese ángel.

¡Orale Seto! Tienes un jardín muy grande, si hasta parece parque – gritaba de lejos el rubio, suficientemente audible para que Seto le escuchara y éste sólo sonreía ante la visión de Joey que parecía un cachorrito curioso examinando su nuevo hogar con esos ojos tiernos y adorable que le hechizaban.

¡Wow viejo si hasta tienes tu propia piscina¿Oye que no tienes cancha de golf o algo así¡SUPER! Un ajedrez gigante – Mencionaba Joey asombrado y suficientemente audible para que Seto quien llevaba una sonrisa brillante en su rostro al ver a su amante que parecía un tierno cachorrito examinando su nuevo hogar le escuchara, no cabía duda que el ojos mieles era adorable, y entonces de pronto el viento que hasta entonces había detenido su incesante soplo, arremetió fuertemente con sus fría brisa fresca, y Seto pudo notar como el cuerpo de su cachorro, se estremecía constantemente al sentir la frialdad que calaba en sus huesos y vio como su Joey vanamente se abrazaba a si mismo intentando darse calor...

¡Joey cachorro ven ac�! – Llamo Seto...

¡Voy! – Respondió Joey corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el dueño de su corazón y al acercarse pudo ver cómo Seto sonreía bellamente en una sonrisa dirigida únicamente a él, mientras sus ojos brillaban azules llenos de amor y noto además como éste mantenía sus brazos abiertos listo para abrazarle en su llegada, entonces Joey llego a él lanzándose a sus brazos tiernamente como un cachorrito que con frío se que busca confort en su amo...

- Seto – Susurro suavemente Joey, mientras éste le abrazaba firmemente en un cálido abrazo, sin dejarle ir, y mientras que Joey llevaba en sus rostro un ligero sonrojo que le hacía ver absolutamente cautivante, más aún con su rostro recargado en el pecho de su amante quien le abrazaba tan gratamente que le hacía notar, aunque sin palabras todo el amor que sentía, y Joey sólo se dejaba llevar perdiéndose en aquella calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de su Seto y del cual desprendían aromas de costosas fragancias francesas que el oji azul usaba.

- Has sido un cachorrito muy travieso ¿lo sabías? Has estado merodeando por todo mi jardín – Menciono Seto, sonriente mientras sus ojos brillaba y tomaba sutilmente el rostro de Joey para obligarle a mirarle directamente, y así las lagunas azules de Seto se perdieron contemplando los tiernos ojos mieles de Joey.

- Te amo Seto, Te amo – susurro Joey, el viento soplo más fuerte, entonces Kaiba pudo sentir como el rubio se estremeció a pesar de sus brazos que le proporcionaban calidez, entonces Joey cerró sus ojos completamente ruborizado acercándose lentamente al rostro de Seto, podía sentir el aliento a menta del oji azul tan cerca... tan cerca... y entonces el oji azul noto como Joey se le acercaba para besarle, y pudo contemplar la hermosa escena del rubio ruborizado y sumamente adorable entonces fue cuando los brazos de Joey sujetaron firmemente el cuello del castaño y Seto entonces susurro "yo también" y correspondió el beso mientras ambos se perdían en aquella muestra de amor y en tal hermosa escena digan de una foto donde el orgulloso CEO de KC sucumbía ante el primor de un cachorrito.

- Ja ja ja – Rió Joey una vez se hubo separado de los exquisitos labio de su koi, quien le miro interrogante.

¿Qué sucede Joey? – Pregunto con cierto tono seriedad en su voz, al ver como su cachorro reía descontrolado.

- Caíste Seto – fue lo único que menciono

¿Mhh? – Seto le miro extrañado, y entonces tras un árbol muy cercano a ellos pudo ver como Mokuba llevaba colgando en su cuello una cámara fotográfica y le mostraba escenas de esos momentos donde el sonreía, con sus ojos chispeantes viendo al rubio sin quitarle la vista de encima, sumamente sonrojado, y como en un embrujo, y otra donde él sujetaba el rostro de Joey y le miraba fijamente.

¡Mokuba! – Grito enojado el CEO, completamente sonrojado, al deducir que su cachorro y su pequeño hermano estaban en complicidad para sacar aquellas fotografías, más aún sabiendo Mokuba, lo mucho que a él no le agradaban las fotos donde él era un empresario recordándole que si había llegado a eso, era a causa de los esfuerzos que tuvo que hacer para salir del control de su padrastro.

- Jajaja vaya hermano, si que te ves enojado – Sonrío Mokuba mostrándole la foto que le había sacado al momento de sonrojarse, y Joey sólo reía.

- Jajaja vaya Seto, pero que guapo te ves en estas fotos, muchas gracias Chibi. – Le guiño el ojo.

- De nada Joey fue un gusto jeje bueno hermano, espero que sigas disfrutando tu compañía con Joey ¿eh?

¡Mokuba¡Vuelve aquí! – Grito enojado Seto al ver como su hermano se iba, ahora entendía por que el cachorro había insistido tanto en que deseaba ver un lugar natural sólo para sorprenderle con aquel truco.

¡Me engañaste cachorro! – Sonó molesto con una mueca de enfado, y una seriedad increíble, pero Joey sólo sonrío y le miro a los ojos abrazándole nuevamente.

- No Seto... no te engañe, jamás podría hacerlo te amo Seto, nunca lo dudes, te amo sólo a ti y a nadie más.

- Mientes ya lo hiciste una vez – Repitió Seto

- No Seto, no lo hice, yo querría ver un lugar natural porque quiero que nos casemos en uno... – Menciono sonrojado Joey.

¿Quieres que sea aquí? – Pregunto incrédulo Kaiba.

- Sí...

- Bien si eso es lo que quieres entonces así ser�, pero prométeme que nunca me vas a engañar.

¡Nunca lo haré Seto, deberías confiar más en mí- Menciono molesto

- Lo hago, pero no puedo evitar enfadarme, eres mío Joseph Wheeler sólo mío y de nadie más – Dijo el mayor de los Kaiba y atrajo a su cachorro en un abrazo posesivo.

- Lo sé Seto y por eso jamás podría engañarte ni herirte te amo, y sólo te quiero a ti, siempre seré tuyo, y si algún día algo ocurre no dudes en que te amo, y todo tendrá una explicación pero ¡eso no va a pasar! Y si ocurre confiarás en mí ¿Me lo prometes? – Pregunto Joey preocupado

- Lo prometo

¿Lo dices en serio? – Insistió

¿Dudas de la palabra de Seto Kaiba? Te lo prometo y ¿tú puedes prometer que me amas?

¡Claro! Lo prometo y Joey Wheeler nunca rompe una promesa – Entonces los rayos del sol iluminaron bellamente al cachorro que sonreía, mientras sus ojos brillaban llenos de confianza en si mismo y pasión ante la sinceridad de sus propias palabras.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Seto Kaiba, había recordado aquel suceso, le había prometido al cachorro que le creía, y el mismo no le dio la oportunidad de explicarse, y ahora entendía el error tan grande que había cometido le amaba Joey le amaba, eso era cierto, y lo de Duke Devlin tenía una explicación, no pudo evitar sentirse mal y de pronto vio como todo a su alrededor dio vueltas sólo pudo afirmarse en una mesa para evitar caer...

* * *

Había corrido demasiado, sus ojos ya rojos estaban hinchado por las numerosas lagrimas derramadas que habían salido de sus mieles ojos, estaba en un lugar, un callejón extraño, una calle cerrada por la cual ninguna persona transitaba, y tenía frío, y el dolor en su corazón cada vez parecía matarle más... y a su mente entonces llegaron los recuerdos y la razón de por qué su pelea con su futuro esposo se había dado... 

Flash Back

Joey estaba poniéndose su camisa blanca, y su rostro tenía una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, no podía evitar sentirse alegre, de lo que dentro de pocos minutos ocurriría, sería eternamente de Seto, y jamás nadie podría evitarlo, sin importar que pasará el le pertenecería a su Seto, a su muchacho de ojos azules, a ese empresario que era en realidad sumamente cálido, como amaba a Seto, amaba al castaño y éste con el era tan tierno y salvaje... estaba ensimismado pensando en él y recordando como desde hace 2 semanas no se habían tocado... Joey deseaba el toque de Kaiba, deseaba sentirse del oji a azul completamente y deseaba sentirlo dentro suyo, con su miembro cálido, húmedo, palpitante, envestirle fuertemente mientras el solo se limitaba gemir de placer, placer que le causaba su Seto, y añoraba con ansias la noche de boda, donde en especial, tenía pensado intercambiar quizás, las posiciones de ambos, pero aún así quería entregarse completamente, y decirle una y otra vez que era sólo suyo y de nadie más demostrándole que le amaba profundamente, entonces ante sus pensamiento un sonrojo cubrió completamente sus mejillas, y se recrimino mentalmente por el camino que llevaban sus pensamientos, pero no sin quitarse al oji azul de su mente, fue así como derrepente sintió unos brazos fuertes que le aprisionaban por la cintura.

- Se... ¿Seto? – Susurro tímidamente al sentir como su cuerpo se llenaba de una lluvia de besos.

- No Joey soy yo... – Joey entonces abrió sus ojos al reconocer la voz de quien le abrazaba por la cintura fuertemente evitándole escapar.

¡Duke¿Qué haces? – Menciono alterado Joey, intentado quitarse del agarre de su opresor.

- Joey hay algo que debo decirte, ya no puedo ocultarlo por más tiempo – Y entonces apretaba más fírmente el abrazo con el cual aprisionaba al rubio evitándole escapar mientras este tan solo forcejaba.

- Suéltame Duke, por favor, me haces daño, suéltame – El estrambótico cedió y volteo al rubio a su antojo teniéndole de frente y el ojos mieles le miro sorprendido a la cara viendo como Duke estaba sonrojado y parecía nervioso, y sin imaginárselo, el peli negro volvió a sujetarle de la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello.

- Duke ¿qué haces¡Basta! – Joey intento safarse, pero mientras mas forcejeaba Devlin le aprisionaba con mas fuerza, era inútil, además los besos que Duke le daba le hacían recordar a su Seto, cerro sus ojos por un momento y se imagino que aquellos besos tan apasionados eran lo de su futuro esposo, pero aun así consciente, siguió forcejeando, pero mientras mas lo hacía increíblemente Devlin más la apretaba, el muchacho de cabello negro tenía una fuerza increíble, y el además cediendo ante los recuerdos de su amante se debilitaba rápidamente.

¡Suéltame Duke¿Qué haces? Basta, apártate, ya, Duke – Joey insistía, y trataba, pero Duke no le hacía caso.

¡Basta Duke¡Suéltame! – Joey logro que Duke le mirara sorprendido.

- Joey yo lo siento Joey... pero yo yo te amo Joey me gustas, y no pude evitar dejarme llevar, lo lamento, se que vas a casarte con Kaiba, y te dejaré tranquilo, pero...

¡Qué tú qué? – Joey no podía creerlo, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, y su sorpresa fue en su rostro evidente, la confesión de su amigo Duke le había caído como un balde de agua fría, estaba atónito, Duke Devlin, su amigo, el chico estrambótico, le había apoyado aquellas dos semanas en que sus nervios le habían descontrolado considerablemente, y ahora, exactamente el día de su boda con su novio, le decía que le amaba, le sorprendía mientras se preparaba, le besaba, y le acariciaba en contra de su voluntad consciente de que le pertenecía al oji azul, y además le decía que le amaba, y le mantenía atrapado por la cintura, eso era demasiado para él...

- Yo.. yo no se que decir, yo, yo amo a Seto, Duke ya déjame, lo siento pero no puedo corresponderte y tu lo sabes. – Joey desesperado intento safarse, pero entre el pánico, y la sorpresa, y los nervios de su boda, o de que cualquier a pudiera llegar a verle, se había puesto demasiado nervioso como para poder ejercer fuerza.

- Joey lo sé y estoy consciente pero quiero pedirte, un favor y sólo con eso me iré y te dejaré libre Joey.

¿Un favor? – Joey se extraño ante las palabras del ojos verdes

- Si Joey quiero robarte un beso, si me dejas besarte y correspondes, entonces te dejaré para siempre – Mocionó decidido Duke.

¿Queeeeee¿Te volviste loco? – Grito Joey

- No Joey lo dijo en serio

- No Duke no puedo, eso sería traicionar a Seto y yo jamás lo haría, lo siento pero no puedo, ni siquiera un beso, por favor déjame, y vete, lo siento eres mi amigo, pero no puedo hacerlo, jamás. – Menciono decidido

- Joey sólo será un beso, un roce corto, y me iré, lo prometo – Joey entonces penso y que no hacía lo que Devlin le pedía jamás podría estar listo para la boda así que decidió aceptar y sus pensamientos fueron en ese momento: "Seto te amo, sabes que te amo mi Seto, y jamás sería capaz siquiera de engañarte, mi corazón te pertenece pero yo... le prometí que... perdóname Seto" "Seto... Sólo soy tuyo, mi cuerpo te pertenece y mi alma Seto y no sabes como deseo tenerte mi Seto soy tu cachorro" , fue así como Devlin entonces se acerco lentamente a sus labios, y en ese mismo instante, la puerta de aquella habitación fue abierta muy poco, Devlin entonces, sabiendo de ante mano, y con todo preparado, para aquel momento, que el rubio aceptaría su propuesta conociendo al muchacho de ojos mieles, quien estaría nervioso por el compromiso a realizarse, y para escapar de él aceptaría dejarse besar, y sabiendo cuanto amaba al muchacho de ojos azules, sonrío melosamente, imaginando las promesas mentales de perdón que Joey le haría a su Seto, y entonces con toda la mal intención del mundo, le susurro a su amigo, las palabras que sabría le traerían recuerdos más aun sobre todo cuando Joey le había confesado que no quería que Kaiba le tocara, entonces sacudiendo recuerdos de pasión y palabras, y promesas de amor de Joey hacia Seto le dijo susurrándole al oído:

- "Te amo cachorro" – Esas simples tres palabras, fueron las que hicieron a un Joey deseoso y apasionado por su amante de ojos azules, olvidar la realidad que vivía, cerro sus ojos, y en su mente sólo veía aun atractivo chico de cabellos castaño sonreírle, y así fue como Duke le susurraba en su oído derechos las palabras, y le besaba uniendo sus labios en un beso suave, Joey se sonrojaba pensando que era Seto quien le besaba y conforme pasaban los segundos, Duke Devlin le acariciaba con círculos bajo la camisa blanca abierta en los primeros 3 botones, y Joey se le entregaba en un beso apasionado y entonces, pensando en que esas manos hábiles eran las mismas de Kaiba, no pude evitar gemir.

- Aaah por favor bésame más fuerte hazlo por favor – Le suplico a Devlin y fue ahí cuando Joey oía a Duke sacarle de su ensoñación con su amado castaño...

¿Joey¡Joey! – Y fue ahí cuando abrió sus ojos volviendo a la realidad y vio la escena que le congelo el alma, a su koi con lagrimas en los ojos y con una mirada de odio puro, y así fue como había comenzado todo, que no era más que un malentendido aunque aquí el culpable de todo era Devlin por haber engañado a Joey, y por haberle traicionado, sabiendo que el muchacho rubio sentía un gran amor por el oji azul...

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y así estaba Joey en ese momento, temblando, temblando por el frío viento que había en ese instante, sus ojos llorosos, su camisa manchada con la sangre que había escurrido cuando Seto le rebano su labio, se sentía triste, sumamente triste, ya su corazón sentía tanto dolor, que era imposible describirlo, aunque este fuera apenas una pequeña parte de lo que le esperaba...

- Ahí est�! – Grito de pronto Michael al ver al rubio de ojos mieles, sosteniendo sus rodillas.

- Finalmente te encontramos Joseph jajajaja – Menciono malévolamente Leonard, al ver el estado de depresión en el que se encontraba el rubio.

¿Michael¿Leonard¿qué están haciendo aquí- pregunto incrédulo el cachorro al ver aquellos guardias que custodiaban la entrada de la mansión Kaiba, ahora delnate de él.

- Hemos venido para comenzar con tu pesadilla Wheeler, y con la venganza de Seto Kaiba jajajaja – dijo Leonard empeñado en vengarse de Seto

¿De qué hablan? – Pregunto Joey asustado

- Lo que oíste Joey jaja éste el comienzo de tu rotura y sufrimiento, y te haremos pagar muy bien, eres precioso lo sabías, voy a disfrutar torturándote – Menciono lujuriosamente Michael, haciendo brillas sus ojos celeste de un deseo que deseaba ser saciado.

¡Están locos! Nunca se saldrán con la suya

¡Cállate! No estas en posición de reclamar nada – y entonces Leonard le golpeo tras el cuello, presionando un punto clave para dejarle inconsciente.

* * *

Seto Kaiba corría, corría por toda la mansión Kaiba a toda velocidad, saliendo de ella Mokuba le había dado un informe luego de que Devlin fuera llevado a una de las habitaciones de su mansión para que un médico le atendiera, Mokuba le había dicho que sus dos guardias Michael, y Leonard, no estaban cuidando las puertas de la entrada de la mansión. 

- Ese incompetente de Leonard, debí haberlo despedido no es más que un inútil incapaz de realizar bien su trabajo – Menciono con enojo Kaiba, y ahora ya estaba en las puertas de la mansión, ya que antes de irse corriendo le había dicho a Mokuba, que hablará con el cura que le casaría con el cachorro, para que se quedara sin importar el tiempo que pasar�, pues definitivamente así fuera en plena luz de luna, con las estrellas de testigos, Joey sería su esposo ese día, y corría, corría rápidamente sólo, éste era un asunto que sólo él debía realizar, debía ir con Joey, no importaba donde estar�, debía pedirle disculpas, debía pedirle disculpas por todo, por desconfiar de él, por no haberle permitido que le contara que había sucedido, y peor aún lo que cruzaba una y otra vez por su mente, sus palabras hirientes que eran absolutamente falsas y aquellos golpes, aquellos golpes que le había dado a su cachorro, olvidando, cegándose por la furia, olvidando que su cachorro había sido maltratado, por eso corría velozmente sin importar como, y fue ahí cuando entonces se detuvo de golpe al observar el suelo que había pocas cuadras de que saliera de su mansión.

- Manchas de sangre... Joey... el cachorro de haber andado por aquí. – Y así fue como Seto continuo su carrera guiándose por las manchas de sangre que habían, que aunque pequeñas afortunadamente le servían para guiarse, entonces fue así como llego a una calle, absolutamente vacía, un callejón sin salida al parecer, donde ninguna persona transitaba, entonces pudo ver que las manchas se detenían en una puerta vieja, que al parecer daba la entrada a una especie de bodega abandonada, sin pensarlo mucho, golpeo la puerta con sus fuertes piernas derribándola.

¡Joey¿Estas aquí¡Joey! – Pero contrariamente a lo que deseaba escuchar, pudo oír una voz una voz conocida.

- Leonard... ¿que demonios haces aquí? – Menciono molesto, al ver al inepto guardia que trabaja para él, lo sabía Kaiba lo sabía debió haberlo despedido cuando tuvo la oportunidad..

¿Qué es lo que hago aquí Kaiba? Jajajaj Sencillo Seto Kaiba, estoy comenzando con mi venganza, y no descansaré hasta que te arrodilles y beses mis zapatos muajajaja – Menciono entretenido el hombre de cabello negro que poseía unos 30 años, y unos oscuros ojos, fuertes que reflejaban la oscuridad de su alma...

¿De qué demonios hablas? – Mencionó con escepticismo.

- Lo que oíste chiquillo, estoy aquí para cumplir mi venganza y hacer que respetes a tus mayores, estoy cansado que un mocoso mal educado como tu me falte al respeto y esta es la mejor oportunidad para quedarme con Kaiba Corp.

¡Eso jamás- dijo Seto con seguridad.

¿Ah Sí? Jajaja vamos niño no estás en posición de ordenar nada, tengo el incentivo perfecto, para convencerte, anda, jaja no podrás resistir, firma unos contratos que me declaran dueño legitimo de Kaiba Corp, están preparados, por mis abogados listos para que pongas tu firma en ellos, jajaj.

¡Estás loco! Yo nunca entregaría mi corporación menos a un estúpido como tú¿quien demonio te crees? Eres patético¿acaso creías que con intimidarme iba ceder? Por favor¿Acaso no sabes quien soy, soy Seto Kaiba, y puedo destruir tu patética vida, y todas las oportunidades de trabajo que tienes con desearlo.

- Creo joven Kaiba, que está muy equivocado, si cree que con sus palabras va a lograr asustarme.

- Grr.. ¡Basta! Ya me cansé de este absurdo juego¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Ya se lo dije su Corporación...

- Nunca la tendrás, y no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo – Menciono cansado Kaiba y con su paciencia absolutamente agotada ante aquella situación extraña que era parte de una verdadera pesadilla.

¿A no? y que me dice de esto – Leonard hizo tronar sus dedos, y una cortina que había tras de él, se abrió inmediatamente, y cuando Seto Kaiba vio que se ocultaba tras de esa cortina, su corazón recibió la cuchillada más sangrienta y más fuerte que atravesó su corazón completamente, una escena que sus ojos jamás hubieran pensando siquiera en todos sus 18 jóvenes años de existencia ver, y no supo que hacer, no supo como reaccionar ante aquello, no sabía que hacer que pensar, sólo atino a caer al suelo hincado, mientras todo lo que era su estoicismo y auto control se iba por el caño en tan solo unos segundos, mientras oía una carcajada malévola que reí desconsoladamente.

- Jajajajajajaja ¿qué piensas ahora Kaiba¿Aceptas, o dejaras que "él" sufra jajaja?

Seto lloraba, lloraba como nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando su cachorro estaba apunto de morir, por que ahora, la escena que sus ojos habían visto era mucho más repugnante, y sabía que no podía hacer nada, pues en los ojos de Leonard veía maldad pura, la peor vileza mas retorcida que había visto, unos ojos cargados de venganza, cegados en resentimiento, y además en los ojos de Michael deseo, depravación, depravación pura, sobre todo cuando el rubio de ojos celestes, miraba el cuerpo completamente desnudo y expuesta de Joey Wheeler, quien estaba completamente amarrado con cuerdas fírmente sujetas de manos y pies, sus muñecas ligeramente sangrantes ante al forcejeo que vanamente había hecho, sus piernas abiertas la máximo completamente entregado y listo para ser violado, mientras una mordaza cubría su boca, acallando cualquier grito suplica, que pudiera salir de sus labios, y mientras se movía para todos lados intentado salir de ir, y mientras las lagrimas y sus ojos de pavor, sus ojos de un pavor puro y aterrorizador, miraban fírmente los ojos llenos de lagrimas de Seto... éste era el comienzo... de la pesadilla más horrible vivida por Seto Kaiba, y el comienzo de la tortura de Joey en el día de su boda...

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno hasta aquí llega él capitulo XX sólo espero no me maten nn! Jeje, pero por si las dudas DEFINITIVAMENTE LA HISTORIA TIENE UN FINAL FELIZ n.n Así que no se preocupen nn, bueno agradezco sinceramente a todas las personas que han seguido gentilmente está historia, y su gran apoyo para mí es indispensable sin ustedes y sin mi niña bella (ya sabes quien eres) jamás podría seguirla n.n y ahora a contestar los reviews, no sin antes agradecer a una persona cuyo apoyo ha sido fundamental para la realización de éste capitulo MUCHAS GRACIAS LAURA, por tus animos, muchas muchas gracias y ahora sí.

Haruna Iwasaki: Mi niña bella y linda, rayito de sol, señorita encanto, y por supuesto linda amiga maravillosa y mágica y preciosa jejje nn TE QUIERO MONTON niña no te olvides, y ahí estoy yo para apoyarte, y aquí está el capitulo que con tanto anhelo esperaste, espero lo disfrutes jeje y sip ya ves que Duke tenía toda la culpa, y que tu cachorrito es inocente nn, bueno niña prechocha, espero te guste eeh besotes MUAC! Te quiero montón amiga, no lo olvides n ¡Por cierto! Que bueno que te gustaron todas las descripciones en el capi anterior, y sobre el apoyo incondicional, niña soy tu amiga, y siempre estaré para ti, así no chateemos, o no sepamos de nosotras, el sentimiento prevalece y eso es lo que indudablemente importa, el cariño, la amistad y el amor que persevera nn así que ¡Animos!

Kinyoubi¡Muchas Gracias por tu comentario! Kinyoubi, me alegra mucho que le sentir de Seto en el capi anterior al ver a su cachorro besarse con Devlin, te haya llegado todo el dolor y su sentir, y espero que éste capitulo, bastante largo que el anterior, también te haya llegado... y es que espero que así sea, por cierto muchas gracias por escucharme, aquella ocasión y la idea que te comente, va... pues ya se que no pasará nada malo nn jejeje así que GRACIAS. Sé que pronto podrás continuar tus fics pendientes hasta entonces, enfócate en lo que debes hacer, que las lectoras te seguiremos todo el tiempo del mundo que sea necesario, y si eres muy buena escritora y yo lo reconozco y aprecio nn ¡Gracias por el comentario!

Forfirith- Greenleaf: Bueno jejje ya ves como todo era un mal entendido nn y Joey sólo se dejo llevar por los profundos pensamiento de su eterno amor con el ojos azules ya ves, aunque Seto fue muy mala jejeje y no te desanimes que si va a tener un final muy feliz nn ¡Gracias por todo y que bueno que te gusto!

Asumi Chan: U.U nunca ha sido mi intención hacer llorar a nadie, y no sabes lo mucho que agradezco tu comentario, que me impulsa a seguir a partir de ahora habrán muchas cosas feas, pero tendrá un final muy feliz, y ¡órale! No quiero que nada malo me pase jeje nn! Pero bueno me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia, y por favor si tienes correo no dudes en dejarlo registrado, me gusta mucho poder agradecer en correo a las personas, y en serio que agradezco todos sus comentarios.

Sebel¡MUCHAAAAAS GRACIIIIIAS! Por tu comentario más si te gusto la descripción de la boda, que me hice todo un lío y si eso de "super" me quedo mal jejeje es que para ese entonces ya me había cansado de describir tanto. Pero ¡hey! Lo del cachorro si tuvo una excusa y ya lo viste el culpable es DEVLIN y Wow eres adivina descubriste jejeje que al cachorro le van a hacer algo OO ¡bueno espero te guste éste capitulo y sigas el siguiente! Gracias por tu comentario y ánimos con tu fic sobre todo con "Oscuridad", y "Falsas Religiones" Gracias y no dudes que eres una muy buena escritora n.n

Kishe: Muchisimas gracias a ti por tus comentarios y seguir tanto "Lagrimas de Amor" como está historia, espero te guste mucho, y sobre todo el final, que contrario a lo que deben pensar y que quieran matarme jeje tendrá un final feliz n,n muy bonito, además ni se imaginan la sorpresa que se van a llevar en el próximo capi n.n y por cierto, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal o entristecerte por lo del mal entendido, pero ya veras que todo eso se solucionará n.n ¡Gracias!

Y ahora si nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y reitero tiene un final feliz n.n!


	3. Riegos de Pasión

Traiciones de Amor

By Loreto W

Seto x Joey

ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene una violación explícita, por eso si no les gusta éste tema, les pido por favor, que no lo lean, o se vayan saltando las partes que parezcan demasiado feas, por favor, háganlo, es que creo que debo advertirlo, porque se me hace que sin desearlo me excedí un poco con los detalles, y aunque hay fics muchos más explícitos por si acaso les digo, aunque advertir no es mi estilo, menos si recuerdan en que quedo el capitulo pasado - y también les cuento y reitero que sí tiene un final muy, muy feliz n.n. También les digo que éste capitulo 3 me quedo muy largo, pero espero sirva para recompensar mi demora, y el tiempo que me demoraré en seguirle también bueno ¡aquí esta el fic!

Capitulo 3

Riesgos de Pasión

Su sangre escurría por sus muñecas completamente tibia, caía en numerosas gotas, una salpicando a la otra, sus muñecas sangraban ante el esfuerzo vano por safarse de aquellas sogas firmes que le aprisionaban, no podía huir no había escapatoria, sus brazos y piernas estaban completamente inmovilizados, no había opción no la había, tendría que aceptar el hecho de que sería violado brutalmente por aquel sujeto junto a él, y que ni siquiera su Seto podría salvarle de aquello, estaba atemorizado, su cuerpo se estremecía completamente por el frío que sentía, había tanto frío, en esa bodega el viento entraba congelando todo a su paso, y sobre todo su cuerpo absolutamente desnudo y expuesta para la lujuria carnal de aquel hombre de cabellos rubios que le miraba con un deseo repugnante que le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, en su boca tenía una mordaza, y todos sus gritos eran ahogados por ella, incapaces de salir, incapaces de ayudarle a mitigar el dolor de su corazón y mas que nada el miedo, el terror y desesperanza que poco a poco se apoderaba de su ser al estar en esa situación, amarrado en aquella cama, en esa posición tan incomoda, expuesto a cualquier peligro, arriesgado a que su cuerpo fuera mancillado con violencia, por Michael, su miembro ahí al descubierto, todo su cuerpo entero, alimento de deseo y placer para aquel hombre, tenía miedo, se estremecía, se estremecía ante el frío, el hielo de su cuerpo, de su alma y de su corazón que sentía con ímpetu, y nada podía hacer nada más que derramar lagrimas, lagrimas al menos por lo que sentía por aquellas sensaciones que le embargaban plenamente ¿que podía hacer él ante aquella situación? No importaba si gritaba, no importaba si lloraba, nadie le oiría, nadie entendería sus lagrimas, nadie le comprendería nadie podría hacer nada, sus ojos rojos del llanto se podían distinguir, sus brazos y piernas cansados, todo era una pesadilla, una pesadilla, tan oscura, tan horrible, y tan nítidamente vivida, y su Seto le miraba, le miraba arrodillado llorando, llorando como nunca antes había recordado, lloraba más terriblemente que aquella vez cuando le oyó llorar en el hospital, más mucho más, el dolor de Seto en aquel entonces era de miedo al perderle, por eso le suplicaba que regresará con el y así lo hizo, pero ahora el llanto era de dolor, de dolor puro, de impotencia, impotencia a no poder hacer nada para ayudarle nada...

- Joey ¡no puede ser! Joey ¡Maldito¡Miserable suéltale ahora mismo te lo exijo! – Grito Seto sin importar que de sus ojos caían lagrimas, se había parado aunque aún estaba impactado por aquella visión, su amor, su chico rubio, Joey, su Joey, Joseph Wheeler, el sol de la pandilla de Yugi, estaba en aquel estado y élél debía hacer algo, tenía que ser fuerte por Joey, tenía que hacerlo, y reponerse, no podía flaquear no ahora que Joey estaba en aquel dilema¡NO! Simplemente no podía, y aunque su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón se desgarraba por aquella sangrienta puñalada, de ver a su futuro esposo, su novio, amarrado en aquella situación con su cuerpo expuesto ante la mirada de perversión de un desconocido el frente suyo viéndole, sin hacer nada y apunto de ser violado no por un hombre sino por dos, como seguro Leonard quería verle sufrir, era suficiente como para dejar mal a cualquiera, pero aún así aunque el quisiera morir ahí mismo y no ver aquello, debía hacer algo, tenía que mantenerse en clama, y no entrar en pánico, no hacerlo por Joey, no quedarse de observador algo tenía que hacer, no importara que...

- No estas en posición ni derecho de exigir nada mi estimado Seto Kaiba ¿o acaso olvidas que aquí estas bajo nuestro poder?

¡Maldito Leonard cuando te ponga las manos encima! – Seto si arrojo para golpear a Leonard, el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, propinando un golpe en la cara, cayendo ambos al suelo.

¡Maldito¡No te dejaré con vida! – Seto no podía evitar su odio, odio ante ese sujeto mal nacido, aquel despreciable hombre, que era quien merecía la peor tortura jamás pensada, un maldito desquiciado, y le golpeaba, le golpeaba en la cara y el estomago.

¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO SINO QUIERES QUE VIOLE AL CHIQUILLO! – Grito Michael quien se encontraba al lado de donde Joey intentaba forcejear vanamente aunque casi agotado, observando la escena que su koi hacía, y Seto sólo se detuvo de rápidamente.

- Joey... – Vio como los ojos de Joey reflejaban un miedo absoluto al verle, y como su rostro se mostraba aterrado, el no podía permitir que le hicieran aquello a Joey, no, debía controlarse por la integridad física y psicológica de quien sería su esposo...

¡Quítate de mi ahora mismo mocoso! – Grito enfadado el hombre de cabellos negros.

- Miserable, juro que esto no se quedará así, me las pagaras, y lamentaras haber conocido a Seto Kaiba, así tenga toda mi vida.

- Jajaja dudo mucho estimado Kaiba que tengas la vida para hacerlo, puedo acabar contigo ahora mismo si quiero. – Sonrío malévolamente Leonard.

¡Basta! Dile al inepto de Michael que lo suelte ¡ahora mismo!

¡Michael! – Una vez el de cabello negro gritó el nombre del rubio de ojos celestes, este desde la distancia que les separaba le arrojo un revolver que llevaba.

- Ahora si no estas en posición de exigir nada, entrégame tu compañía ahora mismo, firma si no quieres que Michael se entretenga con tu chico, mmm créeme que está muy deseoso de hacerlo, puedes verlo desde aquí, míralo¡anda mirlo! Ve como desea a Joseph, no puede evitarlo es exquisito y a mí tampoco me importaría probarlo. – Seto fijo su vista en el de ojos cristalinos, y vio como éste se acercaba a Joey le tomaba del mentón, el cuerpo de Joey forcejeaba intentaba moverse, pero sólo obtenía que su fina piel se desgarrara un poco más de lo que estaba sangrando así, entonces el rubio de cabello largo se agacho y comenzó a lamer el pecho de Joey, quien sólo gritaba inútilmente saliendo de su boca unos ahogados "mmhhh mhhhh" "hmmmhmmh" y movía su cabeza hacia todos lados, mientras Michael seguía deleitándose con el sabor salado del cuerpo del muchacho que temblaba ante la humedad y calidez de su boca, cuya saliva era pegada al instante al pecho de Joey, mientras ahora le mordía el pezón izquierdo, Seto quien observaba no pudo evitar cerrar sus puños, y reclamar.

¡Basta! Leonard dile que se detenga ¡Basta! Deténlo ahora mismo.

¿Qué pasa Kaiba no te gusta ver como tu amante, es abusado por alguien, anda disfruta la imagen! – Menciono con satisfacción el hombre de cabello negro.

- Si no lo detienes lo haré yo ahora – Seto intento ir a donde Joey.

¡Detente ¿O quieres que jale el gatillo? – Grito enfurecido ante la impertinencia del oji azul.

¡Tus amenazas no me asustan! – Reprocho Seto.

¿A no y si mueres quien evitará que Wheeler sea violado? jajajaj, anda Kaiba estas en un dilema jaja.

- Grrr ¡miserable, Haré lo que me pides sólo deténlo. – dijo el castaño sin pensarlo dos veces.

Mientras tanto Joey sólo continuaba con sus ahogados "mhhh mhhh" Sentía miedo, podía sentir aquella lengua asquerosa por su cuerpo, podía sentir aquella lengua ajena recorrerle, recorrer su torso desnudo, y morder su pezón izquierdo, apretarlo, apretarlo con sus dientes y hacerle sangrar, no quería que eso pasará no quería que aquel hombre continuará tenía miedo, no quería saber que pasaría, hubiera dado todo por perder la consciencia, rogaba a la muerte, que la inconsciencia llegara y hería, hería sus muñecas como deseando que la sangre en vez de gotear despacio aumentara su flujo y le llevara a la nada, perdiera el sentido y no tuviera consciencia de aquello, pero no podía sentía la lengua invadir su cuerpo, la saliva caliente permanecer en su pecho, sentía el aliento, la lujuria, la depravación y el deseo de aquel hombre "No por favor Seto ayúdame, no permitas que me toque, por favor Seto haz algo, perdóname Seto por besar a Duke, perdóname por haberte traicionado, yo te amo Seto, pero por favor haz algo, Seto por favor ayúdame, ayúdame por favor, Seto" – Eran los ruegos mentales de Joey, en su mente mientras su cuerpo era dulce agrado para el rubio de cabello largo.

- Ya basta Michael detente un momento. – Pero éste no le oyó estaba demasiado ocupado en aquello que gozaba.

- Ahhh muchacho eres exquisito mmmmhhh quiero probarte, quiero estar dentro tuyo, quiero hacerte mío enteramente, quiero tenerte bajo mi cuerpo. – Decía lascivamente el hombre.

- "No por favor, no Dios que esto sea un pesadilla, es una pesadilla, lo es" - se oían en la mente de Seto extrañamente los pensamientos de Joey, no sabía porque, no entendía por que razón era un tortura, podía oírlos ¡Oía los pensamientos de Joey! – "Basta Seto ayúdame, ayúdame por favor, no dejes que me toquen, no dejes que me hagan daño �¡ SETO AYÚDAME POR FAVOR SETOOOO AYÚDAME! – Oía como el cachorro le pedía ayuda, escuchaba las suplicas, el dolor, la desesperación, la angustia, la tristeza, el miedo, todo el terror vivido por su koi.

¡Basta Leonard! Haré lo que me pidas, pero dile que se detenga. ¡Hazlo¡Te daré lo que quieras¡Deténlo ahora mismo!

¡Basta ya Michael! Detente de una vez ¡Deja ya al muchacho! – Y el rubio en su posición se detuvo, para el alivio del ojos mieles, que no podía evitar de mover su cabeza para todos lados, como intentando quitar de sus ojos esas lagrimas que tenía, se sentía sucio, sucio y mancillado, su cuerpo su pecho baboseado lamido por un extraño, por un hombre ajeno a Seto, tenía miedo, había temblado involuntariamente ante aquellas lamidas en su cuerpo, y eso era apenas el comienzo...

- Grrr de todas formas me voy a cobrar esto, Leonard, será mejor que procedas o me arrepentiré. – El ojos negros sólo sonrío malvadamente ante el reproche de su compañero, quien le devolvió una mirada de enfado.

- Bien Seto Kaiba firma unos papeles que me declaran dueño de Kaiba Corp, hazlo, y con eso el rubio será libre.

¡Jamas¡Jamas te daré mi corporación! – Reclamo Kaiba

¿Entonces quieres que el rubio sufra, Eso quieres, quieres que sufra, Michael esta deseoso de violarlo, míralo que encantador es, jajajaja¿estas seguro Kaiba?

- Maldito ¡estas loco¡Eres un demente! – Grito con odio el ojos azules.

- "Mi corporación no puedo entregar Kaiba Corp mi imperio, aquel que construí por años, aquel por el cual luché, aquel imperio por el cual soporte los maltratos de mi despreciable padrastro Gozaburo, la fortaleza que me da mi poder, mi gloria, mi única gloria luego de que Yugi se llevará el primer lugar en mi propio Torneo de Ciudad Batallas, no puedo permitirlo, no puedo dejar que alguien como Leonard, me quite KC No puedo, pero Joey, Joey puedo dejarlo así, no puedo permitirlo Joey es a quien amo, no puedo dejarlo" – Se debatía mentalmente Kaiba.

¿Qué sucede Kaiba no puedes decidirte a entregar tu compañía por un chico que te engaño? Pobre me das lastimas¿Qué harás Kaiba? Me entregaras tu compañía para salvar a aquel que hozo lastimarte, engañarte, traicionarte con otro, a alguien que no fue capaz de amarte como para serte fiel?

¡Cállate¡Mientes! – Seto no sabía que hacer, todo aquello era una pesadilla tan rápida, tan enferma, tan extraña, tan inesperada, quería despertar, despertar y olvidar todo, rehacer todo, si tan sólo pudiera despertar entonces no dudaría en ir con su cachorro, salvarle, hacer todo¿pero por qué en su pesadilla viviente no hacía nada¿Por que entonces sólo se confundía¿Tanto dudaba de Joey¿Tan poco para él valía su propio amor que era incapaz de aceptar entregar su imperio de KC por aquel que decía amar¿Qué clase de amor era aquel¿Qué clase de amor tenía, que clase de amor, le llevaba amar a Joey, odiarlo, golpearlo, abandonarlo, y dudar de su lealtad? Sólo estaba confundido, confundido ante los sucesos que había vivido ¿cómo era posible que aquella escena le hubiera perturbado tanto¿Cómo era capaz de dudar por esa escena que en su mente se repetía una y otra vez más aun sabiendo que el chico estrambótico había forzado a su cachorro?.

- "Maldición Joey, maldición cachorro, eres un estúpido, eres patético Wheeler, si no te hubieras besado con ese duelista amateur de Devlin jamás dudaría de ti Joey, cachorro ¿pero por qué¿Por qué desconfío de ti?" - Se reprochaba mentalmente Kaiba... No sabía que hacer, aquellos recuerdos de la traición de Joey venían a su mente para atormentarle, confundirle, y hacerle dudar de su propio amor, el mismo culpaba a Joey de traicionar su amor, pero ¿acaso Seto Kaiba no traicionaba también su propio amor dudando de aquella forma?

¿Qué pasa Kaiba¿Estás confundido? Temes entregar lo que te costo sacar adelante por años, por un infiel jajaja¿tienes miedo Kaiba? – Decía Leonard queriendo convencer a Seto quien estaba confundido.

¡Ya cállate! Eso no es asunto tuyo, menos de un demente como tú.

- Jajajajaj sufre Kaiba, sufre disfruto verte así – Reía maniaticamente.

¿Por qué¿Por qué le era tan difícil elegir? Tenía que entregar lo que le había costado años, años de trabajo, aquella corporación por la cual vivió los peores días de su vida, torturas de su padrastro, miedo de que lastimaran a su pequeño hermano, había sido todo un sufrimiento, pasar por aquello, para lograr el puesto que ocupaba ahora, el empresario más importante con la compañía mas famosa del mundo entero, y ahora todo se caía, todo se derrumbaba, y peor aún no podía elegir ¿por qué¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Incapaz de realizar algo tan sencillo como plantar una firma en una hoja de papel, por sus dudas¿Tan poco amaba a Joey como para sacrificar su fortuna, su gloria, y su vida? No eso no podía ser él le amaba, pero entonces ¿por qué dudaba¿Por qué no podía creer en Joey¡Por qué no se decía¿Qué clase de persona era¿Qué clase de hombre era? Un maldito, y él culpaba a Joey de traicionarleél reclamaba y había llegado hasta en cierto punto odiarlo, conocerlo, amarlo, quererlo, si quiera estar con él, hasta ese extremo había llegado su locura, su ira, su enfado, pero cuando el un corazón es completamente amarrado en las redes del amor, y es capaz de entregar su alma sin recato siendo así apuñalado por la traición, los pensamiento de cordura son nublados por la ira de la soledad y el dolor. Tal y como le ocurría Seto Kaiba, el amor que sentía por Joey era tan inmenso que había dado todo de si mismo sin importar que, se había entregado completamente y Joey, el mismo cachorro, le había apuñalado sangrientamente con la traición, eso le dolía, le dolía y sufría por ello, por eso se encontraba en tal estado.

- "Seto ayúdame por favor, ya no dudes más yo te amo Seto, te amo, perdóname Seto, te amo, jamás te traicione jamás por que eres tu a quien amo" – Joey, el podía ir a Joey en su mente ¿era cierto aquello? O los nervios y el poco auto control que poseía en ese instante le jugaban una ilusión desquiciante a tal punto de en su mente oír pensamientos que no le pertenecían sino al cachorro asustado que se encontraba en aquella cama... No, no lo era, era Joey el podía oírlo, y podía sentirlo temblar, podía sentir cada sensación de Joey a través de su propio corazón, el cachorro temía y el no hacía nada, que clase de idiota era, que clase de novio era, no, no podía debía hacer algo, sin importar que dudara entonces.

- "Cachorro te prometí protegerte, protegerte sin importar que pasar�, Seto Kaiba jamás rompe su palabra, y aún así no pueda protegerte de mí mismo no dejaré que nadie más te toque¡eso jamás! No dejaré que nadie te haga daño¡nunca Joey, jamás!" – Estaba decidido, no importara que Joey no le amara sin importar que en su mente le oyera decirlo, dudaba de él, pero jamás permitiría que Joey sufrieraél le había hecho una promesa, aquella promesa de que jamas dudaría de él, y aun así no supiera que pensar le protegería y ya era tiempo de que Seto Kaiba recobrará su cordura y decidiera hacer algo por Joey Wheeler, aquel rubio que estaba en completo pánico, pero que el salvaría...

- Jajaja Kaiba me das lastima te ves patético, pareces un perro indeciso jajaja¿y que vas a hacer Seto? Vas a entregar tu vida por él, o quieres que le hagamos pagar su traición como corresponde – Proponía elojos negros, a él no le importaba si Kaiba le entregaba o no su corporación simplemente podía matarle en un segundo con aquel revolver, y violar al ojos mieles, así de sencillo era, pero como todo un demente prefería ver sufrir aquel que había sido su "amo" y le había humillado de la manera más vergonzosa tantas veces, por eso quería verle sufrir, verle sufrir ahí patético, el que una vez fue el todo poderoso CEO de Kaiba Corp, ahora no era más que un hombre confundido, sin poder tomar si quiera un decisión en la que se ponía en juego, la integridad de un muchacho...

¡Basta! Suéltalo, firmaré, lo haré¡Si crees que voy creer tus mentiras estás muy equivocado! – Grito el oji azul con fuerza.

- Mmm ¿a sí que vas a firmar eee Kaiba? Me parece bien que te decidiera creo que hiciste lo mejor... tomaste la mejor decisión sólo espero no te arrepientas – En eso momento el hombre peli negro, le sonrío maliciosamente a Michael con un guiño de ojo, sin duda su plan estaba funcionado, que débil y vulnerable era Kaiba en ese momento.

¡Eso es asunto mío! Y a sí me arrepienta, no descansaré hasta que pagues el daño que estás causando – Dijo firme el castaño.

- Eso quiero verlo, aquí tienes ¡firma! – Leonard saco entonces lo papeles y los arrojo al suelo para que Seto los firmara, y también le arrojo un pluma.

- Maldito juro que pagaras por esto – Pronunció el CEO con una mirada de odio, sus ojos azules brillaban en deseo de venganza, un día podría vengarse, se vengaría de ese hombre le haría pagar y sufrir, pero por ahora indudablemente Joey era lo más importante, por eso, había decidido entregar su corporación así eso significara quedarse completamente en la ruina, pero tendría a Joey, y el jamás pese a su confusión y su terco corazón que dudaba del amor del ojos mieles dejaría que le hiciesen daño a alguien que amaba, sí por que Seto amaba al cachorro, lo amaba como para contraer matrimonio, lo amaba a tal grado que deseaba pasar todos los días de su existencia a su lado, lo amaba a tal extremo que si Joey muriera el sería capaz de suicidarse para seguir los pasos de su amante, lo amaba con tanta pasión y locura, que ya no le importaba en lo absoluto si Joey le había engañado o no, si tenía a Devlin como amante, si deseaba engañarle con otros, el no le reprocharía nada, el no le diría nada porque le amaba y sin importar que pasará le seguiría amando, Joseph Wheeler había llegado tan profundamente a los rincones más ocultos y secretos de su corazón colándose como un rayo de sol luminoso, que a su lado todo se volvía paz y amor, no había odio, no había enfado, no al menos en el tiempo de amor y lealtad que Joey le dio, era su luz, su calor, su vida, y jamás dejaría que nada le opacara, por eso renunciando a la lealtad de Joey como el creía le había engañado, había aceptado perdonarle lo que fuese con tal de tenerle eternamente a su lado.

- Listo Leonard, aquí están los documentos que te declaran dueño legitimo de Kaiba Corp, donde yo certifico haber entregado mi empresa a causa de tu competencia como mi mano derecha, capaz de controlar mi fortuna, y todo lo que poseo en mi ausencia y a tu antojo cuando gustes, maldito, juro que pagaras haberme quitado lo que represento mi vida durante tantos años. – Seto le miro con odio, sus ojos azules centelleando en odio hacia el ojos negros, sus ojos azules, fríos, fríos y decididos, lo juraba, juraba hacerle pagar a ese tipo cada una de sus fechorías, pero ahora Joey sería liberado o al menos eso ingenuamente creía...

- Jajajajaja no pense que fueras tan ingenuo Kaiba, jajaja ¿acaso creíste que yo te dejaría ir tan fácilmente, Jajaja no me hagas reír, jamás te iras de aquí con vida, y de tu amante puedes olvidarte de él, Michael se encargará ahora de disfrutarlo todo lo que guste. – Seto dirigió su vista a donde se encontraba el rubio de cabellos largos y sus ojos mieles, y vio con horror como, Joey forcejeaba nuevamente intentando evitar que Michael lamiera su cuerpo con deseo.

¡Miserable! Dijiste que lo soltarías ¡deténlo! – Grito Kaiba al ver como el de ojos celestes, lamía con deleite el torso desnudo de Joey, y mientras lo hacía comenzaba lentamente a quitarse los pantalones, jalándolos hacia abajo, para luego proceder a quitárselos.

- Jajajaja ¿creíste que le dejaría libre? Eres un tonto Kaiba , Joey le pertenece a Michael, y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

¡Maldito! – Kaiba entonces inesperadamente se arrojo a golpear al fornido hombre de cabello negro, logrando así arrojarlo al suelo, rápidamente corrió a socorrer a su cachorro, antes de que el rubio de cabello largo, pudiera llegar más lejos con Joey, y cuando iba a acercarse a aquel que había cautivado su corazón, sintió como una de sus piernas era herida por un bala, no pudo evitar caer al suelo de golpe.

- Aaaaaa – Leonard había jalado el gatillo, disparando con su revolver la pierna derecha de Kaiba, para evitar que pudiese interrumpir a Michael, y al instante de esto, la pierna de Kaiba comenzó a sangrar abundantemente, y el oji azul ahora estaba en el suelo, intentando mitigar el dolor que le causaba su extremidad herida.

¿Qué sucede mi estimado Kaiba? Vas a quedarte ahí sin hacer nada, o vas a ver como tu amante es violado.

Para ese entonces el rubio de ojos claros se encontraba completamente desnudo, aquel hombre había abandonado la labor de probar el pecho de Joey, para ahora posesionarse sobre él, el cachorro, completamente desnudo, mientras Joey sólo rompía sus tobillos y muñecas desgarrándolas más, hiriendolas, y pequeñas gotitas de sangre caían deslizándose por sus muñecas, mientras nuevamente comenzaba a derramar lagrimas, lagrimas infinitas, lagrimas de su angustia, del pavor que sentía, de aquel sentimiento de asco, de suciedad, de miedo, ante el hombre que le tocaba, que recorría con su lengua caliente y repulsiva su cuerpo el cual sólo era para su Seto, y lloraba, y no podía evitar en su mente lamentarse, llorar, suplicar por qué Seto le ayudará y más aún no podía evitar, desear morir, su único anhelo en ese momento era la muerte, y con desesperación seguía y seguía hiriendo sus muñecas, como queriendo cortar sus venas aunque eso fuera imposible, por la presión tan débil que él ejercía, aunque eran suficientes para romper su piel sensible ante el forcejeo constante, y lo peor era su corazón, respiraba agitadamente por los nervios que se apoderaban de su poca cordura en aquella situación y el miedo de que a Seto le ocurriera algo se podía observar visiblemente en sus mieles ojos rojos "No por favor, vete aléjate de mí, Seto ayúdame por favor no quiero que esto ocurra, no quiero que esto suceda, haz algo Seto por favor, Setooo, levántate, por favor levántate, no te rindas yo se que puedes confío en ti" – Oía Seto Kaiba más fuerte que antes a Joey suplicarle porque le ayudaba, debía levantarse, debía hacerlo, lentamente se levanto, aunque nuevamente volvió a caer duramente al piso, sin embargo como pudo, con su pierna herida por la bala que estaba incrustada intento pararse sin perder el equilibrio, y aunque le era difícil, intentaba no cojear acercándose a su cachorro, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de él, podía ver los ojos mieles verle, verle con miedo, con pavor, ante el hombre desnudo que comenzaba a posesionarse entre sus piernas, que seguía besando su pecho, que jugaba, mordía y lamía los pezones de su novio, y que estaba completamente excitado como se podía observar en su hombría crecida, no lo permitiría no lo haría, Joey era sólo suyoél era Seto Kaiba, el era fuerte, nada le detendría...

¡Resiste Joey! Iré por ti, no dejaré que ese demente te toque, Joeeeeyyy resiste – Le dijo Seto en un grito de decisión a Joey, sus ojos azules centelleantes por la determinación implicada en ellos, su corazón latiendo aceleradamente ante la ansiedad de llegar a tiempo, su cuerpo temblando, por el miedo a no lograrlo, pero su alma y ser entero confiando en que el le salvaría, y más aun con el corazón palpitando violentamente ante el riego de pasión por salvarle, de pasión por protegerle, el riego de salvarle para que nadie le hieriese, logro ponerse de pie perfectamente, aunque en el momento en su rostro se viera una mueca de dolor agudo, camino cojeando, pero sin importar el tormento y la sangre que a su paso dejaba lentamente ya estaba cerca, Leonard, le miraba entretenido ante los esfuerzos del castaño, no podía estar más complacido y entretenido ante la escena, mientras el ex empresario de Kaiba Corp sufría, el se deleitaba con cada gesto de agonía del CEO, con cada gota de sangre que derramaba, con cada expresión que su rostro usualmente antes impasible, ahora dejaba delatar sus emociones, que estúpido le parecía el muchacho frente a él, el mismo bastardo engreído como pensaba de Seto que le había humillado e insultado su falta de competencia tantas veces en su trabajo, así como el numeroso sueldo que le pagaba por como le decía Kaiba "prácticamente hacer nada" más que custodiar la puerta principal de la mansión que daba a la calle, cuando realmente eran muchos los impulsivos que deseaban traspasar la puerta para hacerse dueños de las posesiones más lujosas del dueño de tal ostentosa mansión, y el junto con Michael realizaban un trabajo difícil, intentando detener a los peligrosos y bien armados asaltantes, por eso su odio, por eso su venganza, y más aun su codicia, no obstante, si el quería podía nuevamente disparar su arma, y herir otra extremidad del castaño, aunque le pareció mas tentador, herir en está ocasión un brazo.

¡Joey! – Seto ya estaba a unos pocos metros de su rubio, y al terminar de pronunciar su nombre, sintió nuevamente como en una fracción de segundos uno de sus brazos era traspasado causándole un torturante dolor al ser alcanzado por otra bala.

- Aaaaa, Leonard, no me importa si me matas, pero no dejaré que nadie me detenga para llegar con Joey.

¿Qué sucede Kaiba¿Te duele tu cuerpo¿Acaso tu brazo izquierdo y tu pierna derecha no son suficientes para detente-Exclamaba con voz fuerte el de ojos negros disfrutando la persistencia de su ex amo.

- Joey, Joey no te dejaré. – Era lo único que el CEO balbuceaba, Joey seguía llorando, y haciendo ruidos que se iban fácilmente, Seto Kaiba se sentía desfallecer, se sentía herido, miserable, muerto¿Cómo describir su agonía interna si era tanta? Sólo él podía soportar aquel sentir tan desquiciante que le maniataba lentamente, su cachorro, ahí en la cama amarrado, un hombre sucio, sin pudor besándole su cuerpo, mordiendo haciéndole sangrar sus pezones, mientras su lengua bajaba por el vientre de su cachorro, y entonces noto como inesperadamente el hombre metía un dedo en la entrada de su koi, y Joey se tensaba y demostraba una terrible mueca de dolor.

Se sentía sucio, quería escapar, quería morir en aquel instante su cuerpo lentamente mancillado por un hombre que le causaba sólo asco, se estremecía visiblemente al sentir que su cuerpo frío era probado con lujuria por la lengua intrusa de aquel degenerado, lloraba, pero sus lagrimas no eran suficientes para atenuar su silenciosa congoja, aquel muchacho carismático de la pandilla de Yugi no era más que un juéguete sexual para el hombre que lentamente sin importar el dolor o queja comenzaba a meter tres dedos girándolos en su interior, mientras el pobre muchacho no sentía placer en lo absoluto sólo un torturante sufrimiento que se acrecentaba cada vez más con el pasar de los minutos, y en su mente la única esperanza que llegaba era la muerte, la única capaz de quitarle la sensación humillante de ser forzado a tal acto, era la muerte, la muerte tan anhelada y abrazadora, que llegara a extinguir su pena con la dulce inconsciencia de la nadaúnica capaz de quitarle aquellos recuerdos nítidos que a partir de ese momento se creaban desastrosamente para ser recordados de por vida en su mente, y su corazón únicamente estaba... destrozado...

- Estas perdido Kaiba, nada puedes hacer para evitarlo – Nuevamente un fuerte estruendo se oyó, era el ruido ensordecedor e inesperado de una tercer tiro acertado a la pierna del castaño, provocándole así caer de bruces nuevamente al suelo, pero esta vez sin poder moverse.

¡Joey nooooooooo¿Por qué Leonard¡Maldito! Te entregue mi corporación ¿Qué mas quieres¿Qué¡ACASO NO TE BASTA CON MI EMPRESA! DÍMELO TE DARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO DÉJALE LIBRE – Gritaba a todo pulmón Kaiba, mientras sin lograrlo, intentaba controlar sus solubles lagrimas que amenazaban por caer de sus dolidos, y profundos angustiados ojos azules.

¡DÍMELO! HARE LO QUE SEA POR SALVARLO – Repetía nuevamente, ahí en el suelo, aún así arrastrándose como un sucio gusano de tierra, intentando llegar a su amor que seguía siendo abusado por un excitado y gustoso Michael, no podía hacer nada ¿qué podía hacer él ahora con ambas piernas muertas y un brazo herido¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, no podía hacer nada ni por más que intentara con todas sus fuerzas arrastrarse, era inútil no podía avanzar, su corazón se rompía, su alma se quebraba, y su ser entero perecía, sus esperanzas, su vida, y su amor se hundía en las sombras de la desolación, angustia, miedo, y depresión absoluta, Joey frente a sus ojos siendo violado, mientras ya ahora para este momento, era penetrado duramente y de un solo golpe por el ser maldito que estaba sobre él, no le importaba la posición en que su cachorro estaba, no le importaba el dolor que le causaba, no le importaba romperle, y partirle por dentro, sólo disfrutaba del placer horrible que sentía su cuerpo, mientras Joey sólo gritaba, y sus lamentos y probablemente desgarradores lamentos, eran acallados por la mordaza que le cubría.

- No puedes hacer nada Kaiba absolutamente nada jajajaja, pero si estas dispuesto a todo que te pareces que sacrifiques tu poco orgullo y lamas mis zapatos jajajaja quizás pueda hacer algo, tal vez si tu aceptas ¿que me dices quieres intentarlo? – Sonrío cruelmente el hombre de ojos negros.

- Maldito demente ¡estas loco¡Déjale! – Suplicaba ya Kaiba, no podía rebajarse a tal acto, pues bien sabía que nada ya podría hacer, sólo le quedaba acatar su posición, un chico inutilizado en el suelo, arrastrándose, como un gusano sucio y repulsivo de Tierra herido, y derrotado, sin poder hacer nada ¿Cómo había sucedido todo tan rápido¿Cómo de pronto las cosas habían cambiado de aquella forma¿Si no hubiese dudado habría logrado hacer algo por su cachorro, Sí hubiese podido, pero fue un tonto, que dudo de su propio amor y peor aún del chico que más le amaba en todo el mundo entero, de su cachorro que le dio su amor, y le juro lealtad, del mismo rubio de ojos melados que había sido forzado por Duke Devlin, forzado, y el por tan poco había terminando golpeándolo, y humillando, este era su castigo, el castigo por su acto, por su impulsividad, por su rabia, por sus celos al pensar que Duke le había quitado al amor de su vida, y peor aun era su condena por haber dudado, si hubiese actuado rápido si no hubiese pensado tanto, el con su fuerza, con su habilidad, hubiera derribado inmediatamente a esos dos sujetos, pero no, no hizo nada, sólo se quedo atónito cuando le vio, se derrumbo al instante y fue incapaz de mantener fortaleza por aquel que decía amaba, y ahora su castigo sería ver y oír como Joey era torturado por dos hombres que él una vez había creído fieles...

Michael penetraba a Joey con fuerza, y este solo hacía muecas y caras de horror, al sentir como su interior se rompía ante las brutales y salvajes envestidas del hombre sobre él, mientras que el de ojos celestes, se deleitaba lamiéndolo explorando cada parte de su cuerpo expuesto y gimiendo.

- Ahhhh mmmm ahhhh muchacho eres exquisitos aaaaaa me gustas, me gustas ahhhh – Jadeaba extasiado por tal placer el hombre sobre él...

Gritaba, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pero sus gritos no eran escuchados por nadie, por nadie capaz de ayudarle, pero Seto si podía oírle aunque el no supiese, sentía un dolor terrible en su miembro que no recibía ni la más mínima atención al menos para hacer menos dolorosa aquella violación, sentía como esas manos le recorrían completamente, apretando y pellizcando su adolorido trasero, y de pronto no supo como, pero pudo sentir otras manos ajenas tocarle, Leonard ya estaba desnudo uniéndose a la fiesta para torturarle, y éste acariciaba y también con habilidad y rapidez le tocaba, aquellas manos recorrían, sus glúteos, sus muslos, sus pezones, su pecho, su cuello, su espalda su entrepierna y su miembro, inhumanamente recorriendo, besando, mordiendo lamiendo, succionando, apretando cada parte, apretando y torturando cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras el vanamente se quejaba y lloraba, no podía soportarlo, no podía resistirlo, el dolor era horrible, la sensación era desastrosa, todo era un infierno vivido, no el no quería eso quería morir ahí mismo, y menos deseaba que Seto le viera, su Seto, como se sentía terrible, al ver a Seto verle, verle tan derrotado, ahí indefenso, expuesto, en aquel estado, y más le apuñalaba ver a su amor, en semejante estado, como un gusano, no como el CEO que una vez conoció, poderoso, implacable, engreído, insuperable Seto Kaiba, y ahora ahí, derrotado, sumido y lo más lamentable herido...

Intentaba por todos los medios resistir el dolor, pero era imposible, no podía simplemente no podía en tal estado y mientras sus agresores apretaban cada parte de su cuerpo, podía oír los gemidos de estos.

- Ahhhh que estrecho eres muchacho, mmmm eres exquisito, ahhhhh mmmm me encantas, me fascinas, que rico eres ahhh – Decía Michael mientras le seguía envistiendo, ya estaba por correrse, pero sin embargo para Joey todo aquello era una tortura, el no podía sentir placer, no podía, simplemente era envestido, pero ni el miembro grande de su abusador era capaz de siquiera darle aunque fuese una mínima sensación de agrado, pues su mente estaba demasiado concentrada en su dolor como para que su cuerpo pudiere responderle ayudándole.

Michael y Leonard, se regocijaban con el cuerpo de Joseph, ambos disfrutando de sus sensaciones ambos llegando al limite del placer, subiendo a las nubes de oleadas de calor recorrerles, entonces Leonard que hasta entonces se había quedado deleitándose con la suave piel del muchacho ahí amarrado, decidió que era tiempo de que el rubio le diera atención, le quito la mordaza, sin recato, y entonces todos los ahí presentes pudieron oír los gritos de Joey.

- Nooooooo por favor, noooo, ahhhhh aaaahhhh no, no por favor, ya no más noooo ahhhhh, nooooo, nooooo, noooooo – Gritaba Joey, desesperado, no podía para de gritar, estaba tan cansado, tan exhausto, solo quería dormir y olvidar todo. Solo sentía repulsión desprecio y asco, además de tristeza, dolor, angustia, sentía aquellas manos, aquellas desagradables manos, recorriéndolo incansablemente, había estado soportando sus gritos e intentando controlar el dolor, pero todo era tan vano, que ya nada le importaba, quería gritar, olvidar todo y morir, nada más, pero en vez de continuar gritando ahora solo se dedicaba a morder sus labios evitando que la lengua de intrusos en especial la del hombre de cabellos negros entrara, y los mordía tan fuerte que sangraban. Su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado lastimado, su entrada ahora sangraba, y aunque el enorme masculinidad de Michael siguiera dentro de su cuerpo, leves manchitas se escurrían y aunque sus labios mordidos evitaban que de ellos gritos escaparan en sus pensamientos continuaba implorando ayuda.

- Setooo ayúdame por favor Setooo ¿por qué, por qué no hiciste nada¿Por qué no me ayudaste Setooo¿Por qué? – Lamentaba Joey en su mente, y a Seto no le quedaba más que dejar todo lo que de él alguna vez significo resistencia, y frialdad, se rompió, no podía soportar aquello, quizás si el hubiese sido el abusado, no hubiera llorado, pero si era frente a sus ojos la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, entonces era inevitable.

- "Seto no me abandones ayúdame, ayudameeee, ayudameeeeee Setoooooooooooooo"

- Mmmhhh quiero que me des placer, me oyes ¡responde! – Grito enfadado Leonard, y Joey aunque le oía no quiso responder.

- Estúpido ¡me oyes! – El de cabellos negros abofeteo al ojos mieles fuertemente, y Joey entonces con un quejido y la voz quebrada respondió.

- Sss... i – Entonces abrió sus ojos los cuales en gran parte del tiempo estuvieron cerrados y vio como el hombre que le hablaba acercaba su miembro hacia su rostro, para que le mamara

- Nooo por favor nooo, noooo por favor nooo quiero nooo – suplico Joey, y fue en ese momento cuando sin poder hacer nada, Leonard, le jalo del cabello violentamente haciendo que el rubio gritara.

- Aaaaaahhh – Y en ese momento encajo sin compasión su pene, al mismo tiempo en que Michael, por fin y milagrosamente se corría, sacando su pene y dejando ver la cantidad de sangre que Joey votaba de su entrada, el ojos celestes, cansado, se retiro de ahí, completamente exhausto, incapaz de realizar movimiento por el agotamiento físico, mientras que ahora Joey debía succionar aquel pene que sólo le causaba asco.

�¡Hazlo mas fuerte que no me oyes! – El ojos negros empujo la cabeza de Joey para que su virilidad entrara más en la boca del rubio la cual estaba abierta al máximo, Joey sin poder hacer nada, hizo todo lo posible, por darle placer a ese degenerado, para que terminara lo más rápido, y mientras continuaba en su acto, el castaño continuaba llorando, martirizándose viendo tal imagen.

- Joeyyyy si no hubiera dudado de ti... nada de esto estaría pasando... si hubiera corrido a tu alcance cuando me rechazaste, jamas hubieras huido, y nada de esto ocurriría, fui un tonto, perdóname, perdóname por favor Joey, perdóname por el daño que te hice, por no haber creído en ti, perdóname, por no haber cumplido mi promesa de protegerte... – Decía Kaiba, y como por arte de magia, no supo porque razón, pero a su mente vinieron imágenes, imágenes una tras otra, que le mostraban a su cachorro, con Duke, veía imágenes que a su mente llegaba rápidas.

Joey forcejeaba ante Duke que le besaba y acariciaba el cachorro oponía resistencia...

¡Suéltame Duke¿Qué haces? Basta, apártate, ya, Duke- Trataba Joey inútilmente de alejar al estrambótico.

/ Me gustas Joey y quiero pedirte un favor- Decía Devlin.

/No Duke no puedo, eso sería traicionar a Seto y yo jamás lo haría, lo siento pero no puedo, ni siquiera un beso, por favor déjame, y vete, lo siento eres mi amigo, pero no puedo hacerlo, "Seto... Sólo soy tuyo, mi cuerpo te pertenece y mi alma Seto y no sabes como deseo tenerte mi Seto soy tu cachorro"/

Seto no podía creerlo, era cierto Devlin había forzado a su cachorro, y peor aún el maldito, le había seducido engañándolo, había visto la parte cuando Devlin le decía "te amo cachorro" Maldito Duke, se atrevía a usar su frase tan conocida, y engañar al cachorro, que tan solo le extrañaba, y se había dejado llevar, no podía ser¿por qué ahora veía eso ¿Por qué ahora¿Por qué? No era justo, no lo era, noooo, nada de aquella pesadilla viviente, lo era quería acabarla, quería terminarla, y la única forma de dar fin a ese calvario, era matando a aquellos hombres, que le había robado su inocencia a su Joey, si, porque el sólo le había tocado una vez, y había sido suave y cuidadoso, con su cachorro, desde entonces no le había vuelto a tocar, pero ahora aquellos malnacidos dementes llegaba a su vida, el no podía permitir eso los mataría los matarías, no importaba que pasar�, vio a su alrededor, y noto como el revolver que antes uso Leonard con el estaba a su alcance lo tomo, como pudo, con su mano derecha, estirando su brazo sano, apunto directo al cuerpo de Michael, quien moriría primero en sus manos por hacer sufrir al cachorro, apuntó directamente a aquel que estaba caso dormido...

El estruendo se oyó resonando con un incesante eco, el cuerpo del rubio de cabellos largos calló hacia atrás inerte, Leonard se percato de aquello y rápidamente saco su pene de la boca del rubio, Joey sólo miro asustado la escena, que ya más que pesadilla era todo un infierno creado por la mente de Seto, entonces Leonard al percatarse de como Kaiba se disponía a dispararle, desato las muñecas de Joey sumamente rápido, Kaiba furioso, enojado y con su mano derecha temblando sin importar que fuera un asesino ya no dejaría que lastimaran más a su cachorro, apunto directo a la cabeza de Leonard, y disparo, pero sus ojos se abrieron y se llenaron de pánico al ver como Leonard en ves de morir usaba a su cachorro como escudo, su corazón se contrajo por un segundo y dejo de respirar completamente, al ver como el cuerpo de Joey caía y Joey difícilmente intentaba evitar que la sangre de su corazón fluyera, vio como el cachorro le susurro "te amo" y cerraba sus ojos, Seto grito desesperadamente con todos sus pulmones, sin importar que quedara sin voz...

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y entonces despertó...

La pesadilla de Seto Kaiba así como la tortura de Joey creada en la mente de él habían terminado...

* * *

Seto abrió fugazmente sus ojos una vez hubo gritado con todas sus fuerzas, al principio no pudo enfocar bien que había sucedido, sin embargo poco a poco los fuertes rayos del sol que le cegaban fueron disminuyendo gracias a la sombra que su pequeño hermanito Mokuba provocaba al estar tan cerca de él...

¡Seto hermano¡Despertaste¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto inmediatamente preocupado el menor de los Kaiba al ver como su hermano, habría los ojos finalmente.

- Mokuba... ¿qué paso¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto incrédulo Kaiba al no saber que había pasado.

- Te desmayaste Seto – Fue la rápida y no muy convincente respuesta del peli negro.

¿Qué?

- Así es Seto ¿no recuerdas?

- No yo no Joey ¡Joey! Mokuba ¿donde esta Joey? – Pregunto inmediatamente el CEO.

- No lo sé Seto, la ultima vez que lo vi el se fue corriendo y no sabemos dónde esta. – Se apresuro a decir el pequeño.

- Entonces ¿me desmaye? – Seto Kaiba aun no comprendía que había sucedido del todo ¿se había desmayado? Entonces todo lo que vio fue una pesadilla, si tal parece que así era, pues se encontraba recostado en el pavimento del patio de la mansión Kaiba,y a su alrededor pudo notar como todos le observaban curiosos, todos estaban ahí, Tristán, Serenity, Salomón, Yami, Yugi, y Tea sólo faltaba Duke, que había sido llevado a una de las habitaciones de la mansión para ser chequeado y curado por un medico especialista.

Kaiba entonces hizo memoria, para recordar que había sido lo último que había hecho, recordó entonces haber llegado golpeando a Devlin, luego de eso, todos los presentes habían intentado detenerle, le dio una paliza a Duke, y entonces se recordó hablando mal de su cachorro, "su cachorro", su corazón se encogió al pensar que todo lo que vio fue una pesadilla,y no era mas que una falsedad creada por su mente, pero aun así, sin que nadie lo notara, su corazón era oprimido con una puñalada y las infinitas agujas le clavaban, por el dolor de la incertidumbre de su Joey, pero era una pesadilla, no era cierto, el cachorro estaría bien, era imposible que todo lo que había visto sucediera tal cual, era improbable, simplemente no lo creía, continuo rememorando, entonces recordó como la pelirroja, Serenity, le decía que hermano jamás rompía una promesa, a su mente llego rápidamente el recuerdo de la promesa de Joey, y al mismo tiempo supo que cuando termino de revivir aquella parte, comenzó a sentirse mareado, ante lo abrupto de aquellos recuerdos que le señalaban que el cachorro jamás le engañaría, se sintió aturdido, y todo comenzó a darle vueltas, se sujeto firmemente de una mesa y entonces, tuvo aquella alucinación que parecía real y claramente vivida, y despertó, despertó al ver como en sus imaginaciones el cachorro, caía muerto, muerto por su propia causa, todo estaba claro, había sido una pesadilla.

¿Te encuentras bien Kaiba? – Fue la pregunta que rompió con el silencio que todos los presentes habían mantenido al ver la cara de desorientación del CEO.

- Yami... – Hablo Seto... y al hacerlo pudo percatarse como algo había colgado en su cuello...

- Pero... ¿qué es esto? – Kaiba no podía creer en aquello que veía, ese objeto brillante de oro que relucía con el sol que le iluminaba.

- Es el Collar del Milenio – Menciono Yami para responder la curiosidad de Kaiba.

¿Que hace en mi cuello?

- Cuando caíste desmayado comenzó a brillar intensamente, desde un comienzo no supe porque lo hacía, pero Yugi me dijo que al parecer respondía a ti Kaiba. – El castaño dirigió su mirada al pequeño buscando un afirmación a las palabras del faraón.

- Mh así es Kaiba – Le respondió tímidamente Yugi.

¡Ja! No me digas que crees en esos cuentos de hadas egipcios que Ichizu siempre pregonaba – Comento sarcásticamente Seto.

- No son cuentos de hadas como tu les llamas – Dijo enojado Yami, mirando a Kaiba desafiante.

- A no ¿entonces que son?

- Son objetos que guardan poderes asombrosos desde épocas remotas y fueron usados en el antiguo Egipto para otorgar fuerza a sus poseedores, y el Collar del Milenio, muestra sucesos que probablemente ocurrirán en el futuro, cuando el torneo en ciudad batallas terminoéste amuleto me mostró una visión que tuve antes de combatir contigo Kaiba, me había mostrado que tendría un duelo con Joey cuando todo acabará y así ocurrió. – Al oír el nombre de su amante Seto no pudo evitar estremecerse ¿y si era cierto¿Y si realmente aquello que vio en su pesadilla era una premonición¡No! Si eso pasaba él haría lo imposible, por detener a ambos hombres.

¡No creo en tus farsas Yami! – Dijo con enojo Kaiba, no era solo el hecho de que no quería creer, era el miedo a aceptar que lo que decía Yami era la absoluta verdad...

¡Escúchame bien Kaiba! Este collar no es sólo un simple amuleto como crees, y aún así estoy seguro de que lo que viste mientras estabas inconsciente no era sólo un simple sueño, y sea lo que sea por el bien de Joey, deseo no ocurra – Menciono seriamente el de cabello tricolor, esperando a debatir contra Kaiba si era necesario si éste se negaba a aceptar lo que decía, pero contrariamente a lo que esperaba, se sorprendió al oír la respuesta del oji azul.

- Por el bien de MI cachorro, eso espero Yami... eso espero...

- Kaiba tu ¿aún le amas? – Todos los que en ese momento continuaban callados viendo la escena fijaron sus ojos con atención en el muchacho que sería el esposo de su amigo Joey y Kaiba olvidándose de los invitados presentes en ese momento dejo de lado su frialdad y orgullo, que ya no le servían, no al menos con aquellos que siempre le ofrecieron su amistad sin ninguna doble intención y que después de todo eran los fieles amigos de su rubio.

- Así es Yami, le amo con todo mi corazón, y le amo a tal grado que sería capaz de dar mi vida entera por protegerle, ahora lo sé, y no dejaré que nada malo le ocurra, primero moriré yo antes de que alguien ose tocarlo, nadie toca algo que le pertenece a Seto Kaiba. – Yami se sorprendió al oír tal devoción en Kaiba y más aun ver sus ojos azules brillar de amor, ante su amigo Joey, estaba feliz por su mejor amigo, entonces gentilmente le ofreció su mano a Kaiba para que se levantara.

- Gracias... – Menciono Kaiba con una sonrisa que dejo a todos fuera de lugar¿ese era el mismo muchacho impulsivo que había golpeado, amenazado y gritado casi a todos?

- Seto ¿es cierto lo que dices? En verdad amas a Joey – Pregunto Mokuba curioso por saber la respuesta de su hermano.

Seto ahora estaba de pie, dejando ver su esbelta y perfecta figura, se veía sumamente atractivo luciendo su vestuario en negro.

- Así es Mokuba, le amo, Joey es mi cachorro, y no dejaré que nadie le toque. Sólo Joey pudo llegar más allá de mi corazón rompiendo todo el hielo que en este se encontraba, y además... Es el rayo de sol que me ama y jamás me mentiría ni engañaría a pesar del daño que yo mismo le he causado, y es tiempo de que yo el CEO de Kaiba Corp, haga algo para redimir mis errores.

¡Así se habla viejo! – Tristán que estaba oyendo atentamente todo, golpeo la espalda de Seto con fuerza amistosamente, Seto a pesar de que no le agrado del todo el acto, no hizo nada en contra de Tristán...

- Joven Kaiba – Menciono tímidamente Serenity dirjiendose a Seto... y éste sólo me miro impaciente...

- Yo... quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije, lo siento mucho... – Mencionó apenada Serenity, Seto le miro fijamente y le sonrió dulcemente, la hermana de su cachorro, le parecía encantadora, y le recordaba mucho a Joey.

- Descuida – Respondió firme el CEO y entonces fijo su vista en todos lo ahí presentes encarándolos y pronunció:

¡Escúchenme bien porque sólo lo diré una vez¿Me oyen? están en mi mansión, en mi jardín, en el día en se realizará mi boda con Joey, pueden disfrutar lo que gusten mientras le busco, y también les pido disculpas por mi comportamiento, es todo lo que diré ahora si me permiten debo retirarme – Eso fue todo lo que dijo el castaño, para proceder a retirarse, todos ahí presentes, quedaron asombrados Seto Kaiba no era un hombre que reconociera errores fácilmente sin embargo ahora lo hacía dejando a todos con una sonrisa, al comprenderle, más aún ante la sinceridad y calidez de sus palabras, que aunque pocas conociéndole a todos le eran suficientes.

¡Seto hermano espera! – Llamó Mokuba y Kaiba se volteo para verle.

¿Qué sucede Moki- Pregunto curioso el oji azul.

- Hermano fui a la entrada principal de la mansión y no pude encontrar a Leonard ni a Michael, para pedirles que detuvieran a Joey – Ante la mención de esos dos nombres Seto tembló, la visión, la visión del collar del milenio era una premonición debía ir con Joey, el ya sabía donde se encontraba gracias al amuleto, debía correr e ir rápidamente su cachorro corría peligro, el debía salvarlo lo haría, ahora estaba completamente preparado.

- Mokuba sé donde se encuentra Joey, si no vuelvo antes de media hora quiero que llames a seguridad y me busques ¿me escuchaste?.

- Sí hermano, pero ¿estas seguro que sabes donde se encuentra Joey?

- Eso creo, deséame suerte Moki la necesitaré – Sonrío Seto a su pequeño hermano últimamente sonreír era algo que solía hacer con frecuencia aunque sus sonrisas fueran una ligera curva en sus labios.

- Suerte hermano y ¡toma! – Mokuba, le deseo la mejor suerte a su hermano mayor, y le arrojo unas llaves que pertenecía a una moto y en ellas había un control con un localizador de señales automático.

- Gracias Moki – Y Seto entonces se alejo un poco, presionó el botón, y una moto automática apareció por el jardín de la mansión del CEO, después de todo si podía crear dispositivos holograficos de duelos de monstruos y la mejor tecnología, no era nada extraño que tuviera una moto de ese tipo, la motocicleta se detuvo y la monto, sobre ella había una gabardina negra de mangas largas, la tomo y se la coloco y velozmente desapareció de la vista tanto de su hermanito como de todos...

* * *

Joey abrió sus ojos y se percato que se encontraba completamente desnudo, atado de manos y piernas en una cama, intento soltarse pero todo era vano, sin preocuparse por su desnudes, pero visiblemente asustado y temblando de frío decidió conservar la calma y reprochar por encontrase en aquel estado.

¡Leonard¡Michael¿Me oyen? – Pregunto fuertemente, no podía negar que su cuerpo temblaba por el frío de aquella bodega vieja y abandona que poseía una gran cantidad de neumáticos, más exactamente era una bodega de refacciones de autos, aunque estas estaban completamente oxidadas y habían piezas, como llaves en forma de cruz, motores, etc, todos al parecer descompuestos el aire olía a aceite de auto quemado, y toda la bodega era sumamente lúgubre, las paredes estaban enmohecidas, por la excesiva humedad y frío que entraba fuertemente por las grandes ventanas que estaban quebradas.

- Vaya, Vaya hasta que despertó joven Wheeler – Dijo Leonard, con su típico tono de voz tenebroso, y sin perder su aire de maníaco, como ya le conocemos...

¡Leonard exijo inmediatamente una explicación! – Reclamo el rubio.

- Lamento decirte mocoso que no estas en posición de pedir nada¿No es así Michael? – El de cabellos negros le dirigió una sonrisa perversa al de ojos celestes y éste sólo se acerco a Joey y comienzo a besarle el cuello, con su lengua, deseosa y al mismo tiempo nauseabunda.

¿Qué hacesdéjame?Maldito no me toques – Forcejeaba Joey vigorosamente, pero al estar atado de sus muñecas y tobillos, nada podía hacer para liberarse, y entonces sintió la sucia sedienta lengua de Michael, entrar en su boca invadiéndola, robándole un beso, pasándola por todos los rincones de la boca de Joey y este no podía hacer nada aunque rechazara el beso, pero el rubio de cabello largo, empujaba su cabeza para que no se separará.

- Pufffff – Escupió Joey una vez y afortunadamente Michael necesito aire y le dejo tranquilo...

¡Miserable¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Menciono enojado Joey, pero sin dejarse intimidar por esos sujetos.

- Yo te deseo a ti Wheeler, quiero probarte, quiero tenerte bajo mi cuerpo, quiero hacerte mío, mío y de nadie mas, quiero que llores, que grites, que intentes forcejear para escapar de mis envestidas, te deseo, y quiero probarte y romperte, saciarme y deleitarme contigo y cada parte y rincón inexplorado de tu cuerpo. – Menciono lascivamente el demente de ojos celestes.

¡Estas loco¡Eres un demente! Nunca lograrás hacerme nada, Seto vendrá ayudarme, yo lo sé – Menciono serenamente Joey.

- Jajaja lo dudo mocoso, cuando tu supuesto futuro esposo venga, no sólo aceptará firmar este contrato que me declara dueño legitimo de Kaiba Corp – Leonard le enseño los papeles – Sino que también hará lo que sea por no ver como eres violado por mi socio Michael jajajaja y si por ultimo motivo Seto Kaiba se opone... – Guardo silencio y Michael prosiguió...

- Entonces tendrá que enfrentarse, mi apetecible chiquillo, con esto que vez frente a tus ojos – Le señalo el revolver cargado.

¡Malditos! No podrán con Setoél los acabar�, yo lo sé, el vendrá por mí, y no demorará en derribarlos a ambos – Grito Joey convencido y sin perder su firmeza y obstinación caracteristica.

- Eso lo veremos chiquillo jajaja ¿pero no te parece interesante estimado Wheeler? Prefieres que tu amor venga a sufrir en nuestras manos sólo para salvarte¿quieres que arriesgue su vida por ti? Por ti que le fuiste infiel jajaja.

¡Mientes! Yo nunca engañé a Seto yo lo amo, y sé que él los detendrá y acabará con ustedes, están locos, Seto los acabará

- Seto... Seto... Seto, muchacho, hay hombres mucho mejores que tu Seto, y te aseguro que puedes divertirte mucho conmigo si gustas – Michael entonces dirigió su mano al miembro de Joey y lo aprisiono con fuerza, comenzando a masturbarlo.

- Ahhh aaa suéltame... suéltame ya... ahhh ¡basta! – Joey se sonrojo al instante, pero no pudo evitar sentirse sucio, ante tal acto, y quiso forcejear más y más...

¡Suéltame¡Suéltame! Basta ahhh – Joey no quería que el hombre de cabellera larga rubia, siguiera con aquello desesperado y sin poder hacer más le escupió a la cara, con tal de llamar su atención para que le dejara.

¡Sucio mocoso¿Cómo te atreves? – Michael se limpio el escupo que Joey le arrojo logrando así quitar sus manos de la virilidad de Joey, entonces tomó una mordaza y se la coloco, logrando así acallar cualquier palabra del ojos mieles.

- A ver si con esto te calmas mocoso sucio, jajaja ya veré que recibas tu castigo luego.

- Hmmm hmmm

¡Grita todo lo que quieras! Ese estúpido de Seto Kaiba jamás te oirá jajajajaja

- Es tiempo de que preparemos todo Leonard...

- Así es cierra la cortina yo esperaré a Kaiba.

- De acuerdo - Y así fue como ambos hombres se prepararon...

* * *

Seto iba en su motocicleta a toda velocidad, le quedaba muy poco para salir de la mansión Kaiba, llegando así a la puerta principal, no dejaría que nadie dañará a Joey, eso jamás, primero moriría él, no permitiría por nada del mundo, que aquella visión que el collar del milenio le mostró pudiera hacerse siquiera realidad, eso jamás, ocurriría y él, el mismo CEO de Kaiba Corp, haría lo imposible para evitarlo, su amor, su vida, su sol radiante, su cachorro, era su devoción y delirio mas grande en la vida, y gracias a esa pesadilla y profecía había comprendido de una forma, angustiosa y muy dura, la realidad... Joey jamás le había engañado y su amor por él era capaz de perdonarle todo, sin embargo Joey nunca le traiciono y hasta el ultimo momento incluso cuando beso a Devlin penso sólo en él, Seto se sonrojo ante esto¿tanto le deseaba su cachorro cómo para dejar llevarse por esas palabras que le susurro Devlin? "Joey yo haré que todos aquellos deseos se esfumen cuando tenga la oportunidad de hacerte mío, te protegeré Joey no dejaré que nadie ni yo mismo te lastime"

Le amaba, le amaba plenamente, y le salvaría, estaba decidido sus ojos azules chispeaban detonando amor, ese brillo que hacía que sus ojos se volvieran profundos y penetrantes, y su corazón latía acelerado ante la determinación y ansiedad de hacer lo imposible por su cachorroél había dado su corporación por él y daría su cuerpo su alma, todo lo que poseía por su Joey, así como también daría lo que fuese por su hermano, nada podía impedirle que le salvará nada... no ahora que sus sentimientos eran firmes y fuertes...

- Resiste Joey voy en tu ayuda, no dejaré que nadie se atreva a tocarte, no permitiré que nadie te arrebate de mis manos, eres mío cachorro y prometo que te protegeré, lo juré desde el día en que te amé y nada me detendrá hasta alcanzarte, Leonard y Michael, lamentaran haber nacido, para sufrir en mis manos, despojare sus almas de sus cuerpos así sea por mis propios métodos, Seto entonces acelero la moto más ya estaba cerca nada le detendría nada,..

- Te salvaré Joey, lo haré y nadie podrá detenerme, lo haré por ti mi vida, mi pasión, mi verdadero amor...

* * *

Los minutos transcurrían lentamente en aquella lúgubre pieza oscura, que era conformada por la bodega, donde dos hombres perfectamente sincronizados y preparados esperaban con ansia la llegada de aquel que odiaban, ambos expectantes y sedientos de venganza, de odio, de perversión, de sentimientos no sólo oscuros sino también inhumanos, entonces... de pronto, oyeron como una motocicleta se detenía afuera.

Seto había desmontado su moto, y ahora con paso firme, seguro y completamente decidido se disponía a salvar a aquel que amaba y siempre sería suyo...

- Ya estoy aquí cachorro, iré por ti... – Menciono Seto sabiendo perfectamente lo que debía hacer...

Seto entonces luciendo su larga gabardina negra manga larga y todo su atuendo oscuro, utilizó una patada y derribo la puerta de la entrada, sabiendo de antemano lo que le esperaba...

¡Joey! Se que estas aquí Joey ¿me oyes? – Grito Seto calculando perfectamente cada uno de sus diálogos y movimientos, debía ser cuidadoso, y apresurar las cosas rápidamente para que Leonard, le obligara a firmar los papeles que le declararían dueño de KC, había creído ingenuamente que en su pesadilla lo haría, pero sabiendo que no era así le atacaría rápidamente, pues Leonard no era quien poseía el revolver, Michael era quien lo tenía...

- Lamento decirte estimado Kaiba que Joey no esta en condiciones de responderte – Fue la esperada respuestas del de cabello negros.

¡Maldito Leonard! Supuse que estarías aquí ¿qué le has hecho a Joey¿Dónde lo tienes?

- Jajaja pero que impaciente joven Kaiba, el chico que buscas, esta muy bien acompañado lo sabías – Entonces trono sus dedos, y la cortina se abrió revelando para Seto la imagen de su cachorro en aquella pose tan bien conocida, y la cual pronto cambiaría por un Joey en absoluta libertad.

¡Joeyyyyy! Yo te salvaré resiste, pronto te sacaré de ahí – Grito Kaiba con decisión, sabiendo que así sería, no dudaba, no temíaél salvaría a su cachorro, sólo debía aguardar el momento indicado.

- Jajajaja no lo creo Kaiba, mi amigo Michael, esta con él ¡acaso estas ciego! Si te atreves a hacer algo, el le violar�, será mejor que pienses bien en lo que dices.

- Miserable, maldito ¡eres un demente!

- Jajaja ¿ah sí, Cuida bien tu boca mocoso, si no quieres que el muchacho pague las consecuencias de tus actos ¡Michael! – Entonces Michael, se agacho y comenzó a pasar su lengua por el pecho del ojos mieles, mientras Joey, visiblemente asustado temblaba, y de sus ojos las mismas lagrimas que Kaiba antes ya había visto caían, y su rubio forcejeaba.

¡Deténlo! Basta Leonard ¡dile que se detenga ahora mismo! Haré lo que me pidas, pero suéltale ya, no quiero que sufra – Menciono Seto, ligeramente preocupado, deseando que todo saliera como lo planeaba.

- Vaya, vaya Kaiba, me esperaba más oposición de tu parte jajaja, pero todo esta saliendo perfectamente, quiero que firmes estos papeles que me declaran dueño legitimo de tu corporación.

- Eso jamás, no lo haré – Reclamo Seto.

¿A no? Entonces quieres que el rubio sufra, mira Michael lo esta disfrutando, será mejor que lo pienses dos veces jajaja.

- Esta bien acepto, pero ¡ya deténle! – Pidió Seto, deseando con todo su ser que todo saliera tal y como él lo estaba planeando, pero inevitablemente preocupado por el hecho de que Joey estuviera bien, entonces fue en ese momento cuando el de cabello negro, sin imaginar siquiera lo que le esperaba, le paso los papales para la fortuna de Seto quien temía que este se los arrojara, entonces Seto se acerco lentamente a paso seguro, e intentando mantener toda compostura tomo los papeles y mientras, Leonard reía ruidosamente sin percatarse de lo que el oji azul llevaría a caboéste entonces sostuvo firmemente los documentos con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda, le propino un potente golpe en el estomago al ojos negros logrando así sacarle aire, y en ese momento, Seto arrojo los documentos y con su mano derecha y usando también la izquierda, empezó en una fuerte lluvia de puñetazos a herir el rostro de Leonard, aquel hombre que se había ganado su odio y desprecio mas profundo, los golpes venía uno tras otro sucesivamente, Michael quien hasta entonces de había mantenido al margen mirando, atónito, no hacía nada, Seto entonces le lanzo un golpe potente mas que todos los anteriores al hombre que probaba sus puños y logro que cayera como un saco de papas al suelo, los labios del hombre peli negro sangraban al haber sido rebanados por la astucia de Seto, y su nariz estaba completamente rota y sangrando, para Kaiba ahora el hombre que yacía inconsciente en el suelo no representaba en lo más mínimo una amenaza.

¡Maldito¡Miserable! Pagaras lo que le hiciste a Leonard – Grito furioso el rubio peli largo, que había visto toda la escena.

- Eso no lo creo Michael, y ahora es tiempo de que tu pagues por haberte atrevido a tocar a mi novio – Menciono furioso el CEO completamente acalorado, por el movimiento físico hecho hasta hace pocos minutos.

¡Ja! Ni creas que tus amenazas me asustan mocoso engreído¿ves esto? – Michael le mostró su arma y apunto directamente al corazón de Kaiba, quien se sintió aliviado de que sus pensamientos como que el ojos celestes usara a Joey de rehén no fueran ciertas.

¡Ahora no puedes hacer nada Kaiba! Lo lamento por Leonard que no tendrá la corporación que tanto anhelaba, pero prefiero matarte ahora mismo, y de paso cuando lo haga, me quedare con el mocoso rubio que es sólo mío ahora...

- Miserable, ni siquiera pienses en tocarle un solo cabello, por que no lograras hacer nada, te detendré antes de que puedas hacer algo. – Dijo Seto con firmeza ante la mirada de un Joey que le veía con mucho temor en sus ojos.

¡Estúpido¿Te crees muy valiente verdad? Jajaja, lamento decirte que no vivirás.

¡Tus amenazas no me asustan sólo un cobarde como tu se esconde tras un arma! – Menciono Seto provocándole al hombre totalmente de negro que le matara.

¿Parece que quieres morir? Jajaja mejor para mí maldito, morirás – Entonces Michael iba apretar el gatillo, pero para su sorpresa al hacerlo, no supo ¿cómo? Ni mucho menos ¿por qué razón? Pero vio como Seto rápidamente se quitaba su gabardina negra y se la arrojaba, bloqueando de este modo su visión para atacarle, intento quitarse la estorbosa prenda, pero no lo logro, y aún dispuesto a acabar con la vida del CEO, disparo repetidamente su arma de fuego, haciendo que en aquella habitación fuertes estruendos, ante los impactos de las balas se oyeran sonoramente en todo el cuarto.

- "NOOOOOOOOO SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" – Grito Joey fuertemente aunque la mordaza de su boca le impedía completamente dejar oír algún sonido de su boca, sus ojos rojos que no lloraban, no pudieron evitar derramar ahora lagrimas, las lagrimas de Joey fluían resbalando por sus mejillas, incesantes y dolorosas, Joey no podía evitar llorar, ante la imagen que sus ojos veían, su Seto, su amado Seto Kaiba, su oji azul, el dueño de su corazón y su amo, había arriesgado su vida para salvarle, y aquella imagen de ahora, le paralizaba completamente su ser entero, Seto Kaiba afortunadamente estaba completamente vivo sin ningún rasguño, Seto se había asustado ante la osadía de su koi, al arrojarse, y vio claramente como mientras quien fue su abusador por unos momentos forcejeaba, recibía fuertemente una patada en la espalda que le hacía gritar de dolor, patada dada por Kaiba, entonces aprovechando el momento Seto tomo un brazo de Michael, y perfectamente como tantas veces ya había hecho ejecuto una de sus conocidas llaves, dejando así noqueado al hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, que tanto mal le podía haber hecho a su cachorro, Seto entonces sacudió sus manos en señal de trabajo realizado, y se dirigió prontamente a donde su cachorro estaba atrapada, para liberarle, desato las sogas de sus muñecas y le quito la mordaza.

- Joey, Joey ¿Te encuentras bien cachorro? – Pregunto Kaiba completamente preocupado, pero Joey, no le respondió en lo absoluto.

¿Joey cachorro estas bien? – Seto volvió a preguntar, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, el cachorro no le respondía nada, Seto se preocupo mucho al notar esto ¿por que Joey no le respondía¿Acaso aquellos hombres le habían hecho algo?

- Seto... – fue lo único que susurro Joey, pues estaba completamente shockeado ante lo acontecido, y no podía evitar sentirse mal, había estado a punto de ser violado, había sentido a aquel hombre recorrer su cuerpo invadiéndolo, y el no había hecho nada, y peor aún aunque en ese momento, sabía bien debía darle las gracias a Kaiba por todo, en su corazón ya su mente de un golpe rápido llegaron unas palabras que para Seto Kaiba eran parte del pasado.

- Joey ¿qué sucede cachorro? Joey ¡Maldición Joey Respóndeme- Seto estaba completamente preocupado por su cachorro, Joey no le respondía ¿por que Joey no le decía nada¿Por que Joey guardaba silencio¿Acaso algo le había ocurrido a su cachorro? Sin seguir pensando en que podría pasarle, se limito a abrazarle dulcemente aprisionándolo en sus brazos, adorando sentir ese cuerpo de su amado sin ninguna herida, o daño alguna como le observaba detenidamente, al fin estaba con su cachorro y nada malo le había sucedido, se sentía feliz por ello y completamente agradecido, pero en su corazón no podía quitar aquella angustia que sentía ante el extraño silencio de su rubio, entonces aprisiono mas a Joey en su abrazo, como temiendo que este se escapara, y fue ahí cuando las palabras de Joey le dejaron absolutamente descolocado, palabras que para Joey rondaban desde el momento en que las oyó una y otra vez en su mente, pero para Seto, parte de un pasado cercano que ya había olvidado.

¡Suéltame¡No me toques vete¡Suéltame por favor¡Ya basta! – Joey no quería que Seto le tocara, pues aún en su mente las palabras hirientes y frías de Seto resonaban torturando en su mente, no podía evitarlo, no podía atenuar el dolor que aquel recuerdo le causaba, y mucho menos el odio infinito que Seto en ese momento le profesaba.

¿Que dices? – Seto estaba completamente incrédulo ante las palabras que oía salir de los labios de Joey, este se había soltado del abrazo de Kaiba, no permitiendo que le tocara, y Joey enojado solo le respondió:

¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Kaiba ¡tu me odias¡Tú me golpeaste! Me dijiste que me odiabas, que era un perro, jamas debiste haberte fijado en mi, que nunca deberías haberme tocado, que conocerme fue un error en tu vida, y ahora vienes a abrazarme ¿ya lo olvidaste Kaiba? – Grito Joey sin poder evitar derramar unas lagrimas cristalinas que por sus ojos resbalaban por sus mejillas cayendo sobre su cuerpo y mojándole, no sabía bien el todo porque le había reclamado aquello a Kaiba, pero la inseguridad y el miedo a que el oji azul aun le odiara, le herían demasiado, demasiado como para dejarle tranquilo.

Seto no podía creer lo que Joey le decía, y peor aún estaba comenzando a enfadarse, su puños estaban completamente apretados en señal de ira y su mandíbula apretada firmemente para contener la rabia que le indudable, había dado todo por salvar a Joey del daño que en su pesadilla le había hecho Michael, había aceptado que le amaba profundamente con toda su alma y ser entero, y estaba dispuesto a todo por protegerle de lo que fuese, había aceptado perdonar a Joey de cualquier engaño que pudiera hacerle, su amor era tan grande que le perdonaría lo que fuese, sin importar que amara Duke Devlin o a otros o hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana, el simplemente le amaba y su corazón le pertenecía completamente al ojos melados, pero aquello le enfada de sobremanera, el había dado todo de si para salvarle, había sufrido completamente al verle como le torturaban, le amaba tanto como para arriesgares a salvarle, como para pelear en contra de dos dementes sujetos que solo querían matarle y Joey no hacía nada, simplemente le reclamaba cosas que para el ya eran pasadas, le reclamaba cosas que ya no venían ante la situación de ambos ahoraél el se había arriesgado, había puesto toda su pasión y alma en salvarle sin importar que le pasase, y Joey actuaba de aquella manera tan diniferente, le enojaba, le molestaba, le hacía sentir una ira enorme crecer en su interior ¿Por que Joey le traba de aquella manera¿por que Joey no le agradecía su esfuerzo, su osadía, todo lo que había hecho por él¿Tan mal agradecido era Joey? Enojado ante esto deicidio reprochare al rubio sus palabras.

¡Mira Wheeler! No se en que rayos pienses para que recuerdes aquello, en estos momentos, pero te aseguro que no saldrás indemne de tus palabras ¿me oíste perro? – Kaiba grito aquellas palabras con su típica voz fría, y con violencia y sin preocuparse si quiera, tomo a Joey de sus muñecas y se posesiono sobre el.

¡Suéltame Seto me haces daño! Basta aa – Se quejaba Joey ante la fuerza utilizada por el oji azul, que apretaba las muñecas heridas de Joey.

¡Cállate perro¡Guarda silencio! Y ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! – Grito furioso el castaño para que Joey le prestara atención, entonces Joey le miro fijamente, asustado...

¡Así me gusta perro! – Seto entonces intencionalmente apretó mas la presión ejercida en las muñecas del cachorro.

- Ahhhhh basta Kaiba suéltame por favor me haces daño.

¡Ya te dije Joey! Quiero que me escuches – Seto estaba enojado, y continuaba con aquella actitud fría..

- Basta... Kaiba suéltame ¡baka! Me lastimas – Joey entonces aparto su vista de Seto completamente confundido...

¡Mírame! – Ordeno el moreno y entonces Joey asustado ante la voz tan gélida y furiosa de su amante le miro con temor, y contrariamente a lo que penso, de ver a un seto Kaiba completamente con una mirada asesina y deseos de matarle, se sorprendió al ver que Seto llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa que le hacía ver absolutamente relajado.

- Pero que... – Joey no pudo continuar, y cualquier reclamo y palabra que quisiera decir al oji azul fue acallado al instante cuando el castaño poso sus labios finos sobre los dulces y deleitables labios de su cachorrito de ojos mieles, Joey sin poder resistir ante el acto, se dejo llevar lentamente por el encanto de la situación olvidando cualquier reproche que quisiera hacer, el beso en un principio fue suave... pero conforme pasaban los segundos se volvió mas apasionado, Seto amaba al cachorro, y añoraba besarle, añoraba robarle un beso desde que le vio en aquella pose tan comprometedora, ahora el cachorro sería suyo todo lo que quisiese, y podría cumplir su deseo de contraer matrimonio, Seto entonces quien jugaba con su lengua explorando cada rincón de la dulce y grata boca de Joey que sabía a miel, comenzó a pasar sus manos por la espalda del rubio acariciándole, y entonces lentamente bajo hasta sentir sus glúteos, y pellizcarle y acariciarle, aquello hizo a Joey estremecerse y sonrojarse de sobre manera, entonces sin pensarlo paso sus manos aprisionando el cuello de su oji azul, y ambos se fundieron mas y mas en aquel beso que ansiaban, Seto se separo y manteniendo su voz firme y decidida pronunció:

¡Escúchame bien cachorro! Y mas vale que pongas completa atención TE AMO JOEY, te amo cachorro, y no por nada arriesgue mi vida para salvarte, aquellas palabras que te dije, fueron dichas con mi enfado, con mi odio y enojo, no eran lo que verdaderamente siento por ti Joseph Wheeler, por que te amo, y ni creas que volveré a decirlo, te amo Wheeler, Joey te amo, por favor ya no dudes de mi, no te odio, jamas podría Joey, y ya se que ocurrió con Devlin no tienes que decirme nada, solo déjame amarte – Seto entonces se sonrojo ante la propia calidez y cursilería de sus palabras, nunca penso ser tan meloso y ese era un nuevo descubrimiento que había experimentado con su cachorro, Joey entonces, olvido al instante cualquier duda que tuviese en su mente, y se dejo besar por Seto, quien con una dulzura y ternura infinitas, le besaba.

- Te amo Seto... – Decía Joey entre gemidos al sentir las caricias tan suaves de su Seto.

- Yo también cachorro, y ahora nada evitara que nos casemos. – Menciono el oji azul recorriendo con una lluvia de besos el cuello de su koi...

- Si Seto... – De pronto Joey se estremeció de frío y Kaiba pudo notar esto.

¿Cachorro tienes frío? – Seto entonces le miro fijamente a los ojos perdiéndose como tanto amaba en los ojos melados y tibios de su amante, Joey solo sonrío, y una gotita resbaló por su cabeza.

- Por si no notaste Seto baka ¡estoy completamente desnudo! – Reprocho el rubio a moreno con un puchero.

- Te soltaré entonces... aunque podía aprovechar para divertirme un poco contigo cachorro has sido un cachorrito muy travieso y tienes que pagar por tu mal comportamiento – Menciono seductivamente Seto, al ojos mieles quien solo se sonrojo más, sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas.

- No Seto aquí no...

¿A si? Y por que no cachorro ¿no quieres? – Seto entonces mal intencionadamente llevo una mano al miembro expuesta y frío de Joey comenzando a acariciarlo al principio suavemente, y apretándolo.

- Ahhh Seto no no ahhh – Gimió el rubio, al sentir la tibia mano de su novio envolver y acariciar su frío pene...

¿Te gusta cachorro quieres mas? – Menciono Seto con malas intenciones...

- Ahhh Setoooo mmmm

¿Lo has estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo no es cierto Joey? – Exigió saber el ojos azules.

- Ahhh siii Seto siii... – Decía ya el rubio en su nube de sensaciones placenteras...

- Me alegro saberlo cachorro, porque tendrás que esperar hasta nuestra luna de miel... – Fue la sencilla respuesta del CEO, y al instante abandono la labor que estaba realizando segundos atrás, para disponerse a soltar a su cachorro de los tobillos.

¡Seto! No puedes dejarme así – Reprocho Joey una vez hubo sentido que Seto le dejo ansioso, y con deseos...

- Jajaja, ten será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos que asistir a una ceremonia o lo olvidas – Seto llevaba ahora una sonrisa que le hacía ver el siempre apuesto empresario de Kaiba Corp.

- No no lo olvido, pero no puedo encontrar mi ropa – Menciono Joey buscándola con la vista hasta que finalmente pudo dar con sus boxer y pantalones, aunque su camisa blanca se encontraba inservible, aun así, y a pesar de todo se coloco su boxer, y su pantalón ante la mirada deseosa y penetrante de Kaiba que no le quitaba un ojo de encima.

Joey ya se había puesto su pantalón estaba listo, aunque no llevara nada para cubrir su pecho sin embargo, y como Joey estaba sentado en la cama, Seto gentilmente le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarlo, Joey la acepto, y entonces fue jalado ágilmente por el oji azul, quien le atrajo a su cuerpo y le abrazo.

- Con esto no tendrás frió cachorro – Menciono Seto.

- Seto... te amo... y gracias por salvarme, gracias Seto mi amor... – Menciono el rubio acurrucándose, como el siempre tierno y adorable cachorrito que se cobijaba en los brazos siempre dispuestos y cálidos de su eterno amor... Seto separó el abrazo, y entonces del suelo recogió la gabardina negra, que había estado usando.

- Póntela cachorro y vamonos, para que finalicemos lo que en éste día habíamos empezado.

Joey se coloco la gabardina negra, la cual llevaba impregnada el aroma de su Seto, el moreno entonces, de un bolsillo de su pantalón de cuero negro, saco un teléfono móvil, llamo a Mokuba pidiendo que visara a los guardias de seguridad y a oficiales para que arrestaran a los dementes que le habían hecho pasar el susto y la pesadilla mas horrible que hasta ese entonces hubiese tenido, se despido de su hermano diciéndole que pronto llegaría con su cachorro. Salió de la bodega monto su motocicleta, Joey le siguió y se subió a la moto aferrándose firmemente a la espalda del hombre que había arriesgado todo por salvarle y que amaba con toda su alma, y que pronto sería su esposo...

Y entre el viento que soplaba fuertemente en esa tarde pese al cálido sol que iluminaba cada rincón de ciudad Domino, Seto y Joey se dirigieron rumbo a la mansión del CEOéste había dado todo de si, toda su pasión peligrando sin importarle con tal de salvar a su amor, los riegos de pasión de Seto, habían dado frutos y ahora era tiempo de comenzar una nueva vida juntos en donde ambos esposos serían felices, y estarían unidos eternamente para toda la vida...

Pero sin saberlo... en una parte completamente distinta y más alejada de ciudad Domino, una chica de cabello largo y rubio, se dirigía también rumbo a la mansión Kaiba, a toda velocidad en su lujoso auto, un porsche 911 descapotable, completamente nuevo de color morado, el cual brillaba reluciendo por los rayos del sol que le llegaba, la chica conducía a toda velocidad impaciente, y decidida a decirle algo, a quien fue su amor por mucho tiempo, debía decirle algo muy importante a Joey, una confesión inesperada, que luego de meditarlo claramente había decidido revelarle y más aún pensando, que para esos momento Joey ya debía ser el esposo de quien le había ganado el corazón de su siempre amado rubio, el que pese a tener una enorme boca, y gran corazón como ella le decía seguiría teniendo un gran espacio guardado en su alma y corazón, ese chico que perdió a manos de quien una vez considero su más grande rival de amor, Seto Kaiba...

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora:

Al fin pude terminar el capitulo 3 me ha costado muchisimo, y mas aún porque se me borro toda la parte donde Seto le daba la paliza a Michael, GRRR, pero no crean ellos van a sufrir más, aunque honestamente como sabemos, nada le hicieron a Joey jejeje afortunadamente nn¡Bueno! Muchas personas me han mandado amablemente sus comentarios, y agradecerles es tan mínimo considerando su apoyo tan valioso, sus ánimos, me hacen inspirarme, y no sólo eso, me animan ha seguir adelante, muchisimas gracias, por tomarse la molestia de dejar un comentario, para mi significa mucho �¡GRACIAAAAAAS! Y sé que me demore en publicar el capitulo 4, después de todo ahí si que habría ceremonia por parte de Seto y Joey jeje nn Espero que pese a la violación del capitulo que es falsa, y nunca paso gracias a Seto, le haya gustado el capitulo y no me maten XX jejej, pero bueno, ahora ya habiendo agradecido a todas, las respuestas de sus reviews.

Sehren Kou: Agradezco sinceramente tu apoyo, y la ayuda y aclaración que me brindaste con el asunto de "Damelo" Te lo agradezco, mucho y espero que éste capitulo te haya gustado, ya que me has dicho que sigues mis historias, muchisimas �¡GRACIAS! TE LO AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON.

Forfirith- Greenleaf: Jejeje amiga linda nn Muchas Gracias a ti por tu gran apoyo, me has dado tantos animos para está historia, que sin ti el capitulo 3 jamás habría sido posible, muchas gracias por todo, y más aún por tu dulzura y gran preocupación, por compartir tú tiempo conmigo, y por ser tan generosa, en serio que me tienes encantada, y gracias, muchas gracias por tus comentarios que me animan de sobre manera a seguirle �¡GRACIAS! Y no olvides que yo también te quiero y deseo tus amigas se encuentren bien n.n y sobre todo nunca pierdas la fe... Y bueno sip Seto le dio una paliza a Duke, pero descuida, que aún hay mas maltratado para Duke, y sobre todo para esos malditos de Michael y Leonard, que aunque nada le hicieron al cachorro, por dementes van a tener su castigo GRRR créeme que van a terminar aporreados por la justicia y si me ha gustado lo que he escrito, mucho, aunque sea bien feo, pero aún así tendrá un final feliz ¡ya veras! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYO, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo y nada debes agradecer porque estamos mano, para mi conocerte ha sido un gusto magnifico gracias por todo.

Haruna Iwasaki: Mi niñaaaa lindaaaaa y hermosaaa, jamás olvides mi amiga que te amo, y aunque nos separamos por un tiempo breve mi corazón siempre estuvo contigo y tú así lo has sentido, pase lo que pase por favor ¡No te rindas! Ya has superado muchas cosas y yo se qué podrás porque confío en ti y te quiero mucho, jamás dudes de eso y aunque aveces me ponga muy seria, y dura, créeme que te amo porque eres una gran amiga muy especial para mi también nn mucho y deseo que estés feliz, Jenny nn por eso ¡ánimos! No pierdas tu sonrisa y para animarte ya sabes recuerda las "fotos" que tantos te gustan jejeje naaa broma aunque si para animarte necesitas estar de curiosita, pues que remedio eee tendré que ponerme a sacar muchas fotos a ya sabes quienes sólo para tú deleite personal pillina jejje ya te pareces a cierto chico que tiene un poster en una áred y a ti como te gustaría tenerlo eeee jajaja ¡broma! Ojalá te haya sacado una sonrisa y jamás olvides que te quiero monton y que eres el rayo de sol que conozco n.n BUENO GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO Y ESTÁ Historia va para ti, aunque no lo quise mencionar en el comienzo, porque está muy feo, por eso... pero bueno, jejeje pronto vendrá la luna de miel nn TE AMO niña jeje

Mary Ikite: Espero que en éste capitulo, no hayas llorado ni te haya hecho sentir triste, pero puse las advertencias por si acaso, por eso mmm espero que aún así a pesar de todo te guste OO bueno ya lo continúe para que no me hagas nada malo y mira que aún quiero vivir jeje, pero muchisimas gracias también por tu comentario ojalá y este capi te haya gustado que al fin de cuentas Seto y Joey salieron 100 por ciento libre de daños nn y quizas me anime cuando termine con éste a hacer uno de Yami y Yugi, pero primero éste jejeje nn! Y no te preocupes por no haber dejado review lo importante es que lo leyeras n.n

Sebel¡HOLAAAAA! Sebel jeje como andas, yo espero que con muchisimosánimos, más si puedes continuar tus fics que me dejas bien metida, y mira que ¿cómo¿Cuando¿Donde? Me tiene curiosa, que Seto se fue en busca de su cachorro, ya quiero ver que le hace jejejeje nn! Buenooo¡Ánimos! Vale para que le sigas, mira que como humorista eres bien simpática, y a mi me sacas grandes carcajadas y eso que soy bien fome para reírme bueno en éste capi tuve inspiración y espero en la luna de miel tener mucha para hacer un buen trabajo, jaja que bueno que ya no dudes de joey aunque bien tontito de pone el cachorrito, GRR mira que ahora reclamarle a Seto las palabras que le había dicho antes cuando arriesgo su vida por salvarle de esos degenerados GRR y bueno ya ves Seto tomo la decisión de dar todo por su cachorro, y perdonarle todo jejeje así que ahí est�, y bueno ¿qué pasará con Mai? Jeje Habrá que esperar a leerlo nn! Y por cierto saludos a Yasha de mi parte eeee muchos muchos okis nn YUPIIIII ¡CONTINUACIONES; CONTINUACIONES! ANIMO ANIMO SEBEEEEL QUE TU PUEDES SEGUIRLE A TUS FICCCC ¡YEAH! Jejeje que alegría recordar eso, así que espero más continuaciones de tus fics, nn

Tsuki¡Hola Tsuki! Bueno ya ves que Seto salvo a su cachorro nn hizo todo por salvarle y le logro, y nop Yami no hizo nada ni Yugi tampoco, después de todo el CEO le dejo bien claro a todos que ÉL iría por el cachorro nn ¡Gracias por leer! Y espero que no tengas problemas con tu fic n.n!

Asumi – Chan¡Orale! Me ibas a matar en el capi 2 por hacerlos sufrir, ahora si que estoy muerta XX pero aún así espero te haya gustado éste capitulo y estés conforme uffff eso espero, que bueno que te guste, y sip he visto tu fic, sólo que soy mala para leer cosas de humor, pero lo leeré eso espero nn �¡GRACIAS POR TU APOYO ASUMI! Cuídate y ánimos nn Y muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo.

Kida Luna¡Holaaaa! Nuevamente te agradezco tus comentarios y más aún por seguirme, y no sólo tus comentarios aquí sino que también en amor yaoi muchas gracias sinceramente Y saludos a REX de mi parte ¿bueno¡Ah! Aunque Rex diga que estás naciendo eres muy buena escritora, y eso lo demuestra tus fics y tu manera de narrar y describir... Por eso me encanta y aún sigo impaciente esperando "Entre Fuego y hielo" si pareciera que los abandonado snif! Y ese maldito del padre de Joey GRRR siempre haciéndole la vida difícil maldito baka, gracias me esfuerzo mucho en redactar y que el fic guste más aún cuando tuve que re escribir gran parte del capitulo UU pero ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Mmm la comida, pues bueno imagínate a todos Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristán, Serenity, se supone que la boda era a medio día, y ahora según yo en el próximo capitulo serán como las 3 de la tarde quizás, no se, el tiempo avanzó rápido jeje, pero le hecho es que todos con tanta espera se devoraron todo y ya no quedan bocadillos Uu ¡gomen! Por Rex buuu pero si le hace sentir mejor jejeje pondré en el próximo que los meseros lleven más bocadillos jijiji sólo para Rex eee para satisfacer su curiosidad nn! Cierto Duke es un mal amigo, mira que pedirle aquello al cachorro, y es que el no lo dijo con la intención de amigo, el baka creyó que tal vez Joey flaquearía por él, pero descuida, que muajajaja su castigo será ser humillado por Kaiba cuando le pida disculpas propias, a Joey y a Seto, pero con Seto le va a volver a ir bien mal muajaja si quieres mas daño a Duke pues que remedio DAÑO TENDRA, y créeme que le irá bien mal muajaja, Será humillado por Seto, muajaja nn y créeme que Seto puede ser muyy malo... Y SIIII si habrá lemon de Seto y Joey, y será para la luna de miel daré mi mayor esfuerzo describiendo y trataré de que sea un capitulo 100 por ciento lemon desde el inicio al fin, y termine bonito n.n, pero aun falta todo un capi con la boda, un capi que quizás haga para hablar del pasado de los chicos, aún estoy insegura respecto a ello, pero sería interesante para mi, aunque no se para quienes leer indagar de donde proviene la rivalidad y amor de ambos, y que viene de Seth y Jouno, aunque no se si seré capaz de inventar algo, y es que estoy encariñada con este fic, y por mi no lo terminaría nunca jejje con tal de hacerle capítulos y capítulos aunque me demore nn! Mmm ese jardín fue para suerte que lo describiera jejeje parecía todo un bosque jeje pero me gusto, y quedo bien bonito, aunque ni yo me la creo nn! Y bueno sip Aceptando Amar lleva mucho sin actualizar, y cuando termine aquí con éste me dedicaré a terminarlo antes de entrar a clases el 3 de Marzo nn! Te gusta el sadismo ¡super! Ojalá disfrutes el capi jiji, aunque esta suavecito, pudo haber sido peor, pero me da mas flojera detallar, además en el de GW que escribí en uno cierto chico de trenza Duo, era violado por 4 malvados... así que Joey corrió con suerte nn!

Cheza Katsuya: Hola, comienzo respondiéndote tu review y tu correo, pidiendo disculpas por haber mal interpretado tus palabras, lo siento mucho, en verdad jeje, hay no tengo razón para haberme molestado, pero pense que no te gustaba, y te hacía sumamente tedioso leer tantas descripciones y los párrafos tan largo, gomen yo también por cierto, me tomo mucho rato para leer historias, y suelo saltarme las descripciones, por que también me parecen innecesaria, alguna veces, y me alegro de que las emociones de tu fic te haya llegado, eso me hace sentir reconfortada, de que al menos las descripciones que empleo logren ese efecto aps... sobre los adjetivos en exceso uuuu si ese es mi gran problema, pero créeme que cuando escribo me gusta como quedan los capítulos, y me cuesta mucho escribirlos, y paso pegada a la pc éste capitulo 3 lo escribí todo un día sin despegarme, y más encima fue razón de llanto y desesperación pues de me había borrado todo, todito desde la parte que Seto le va a dar su merecido a Michael, Joey le pide que lo suelte, todo fue un gran dolor aquello, cuando estaba tan inspirada, me dolió mucho y le seguí nuevamente hasta terminar como est�, mm no he visto ese programa 24 con el actor Kiefer Sutherland no se en que canal lo darán, pero quisiera verlo ¿me podías decir por favor? Jeje además no creo que vaya tan rápido, pues lo de la violación no cuenta como ya sabes fue una pesadilla, aunque ayudo a Seto a aclarar sus sentimientos, y hasta ahora la trama sigue girando en torno a lo mismo, que Seto y Joey discutieron, no hay nada nuevo, y ahora se van a casar jejej nn! Aunque Mai ahora ha aparecido y eso no es buena señal, bueno, yo lei tu capi, y me han quedado muchas dudas sobre todo por aquellos personajes que desconozco sin embargo, espero pronto saberlo, por eso también te pido que actualices pronto y GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA, en serio muchisimas GRACIAS, y disculpa por todo nn!

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO Y DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR


	4. Planes de Amor

Traiciones de Amor

SetoxJoey

Capitulo 4

Planes de Amor

Los intensos rayos del sol penetrantes y brillantes daban directamente a sus profundos ojos azules, cubiertos ahora tan sólo por unas gafas negras que le permitían una visión perfecta para llegar junto a su amado cachorro por el camino que le conduciría directo a la mansión, lugar en donde su pequeño hermanito y los amigos de su cachorro, seguramente le estaban esperando, mientras que el viento soplaba fría y gratamente en su rostro revolviendo sus castaños cabellos desordenados por la excesiva velocidad de la motocicleta que conducía, y mientras lo hacía podía sentir la deliciosa calidez que su cachorro irradiaba con todo su ser, al abrazarle firmemente por la cintura en un abrazo amoroso de necesidad por tenerle y sentirle entre sus brazos, por encontrarse a su alcance, por recargar su cabeza como lo hacía en su propia espalda como si su cachorro temiera que él, el poderoso CEO de Kaiba Corp, se alejará de su alcance, y le agradaba, le deleitaba sentir al rubio recargar su cabeza y sus hermosos finos cabellos de oro en su espalda, y sentir sus brazos maravillosamente tocarle en una necesidad inagotable de sentir que le necesitaba, que quería estar unido a él eternamente como el deseo y amor que le expresaba al aprisionarle de aquella forma tan tierna y lo amaba, amaba a Joey ante todo, amaba a ese chico rubio de ojos melados tiernos, eternos y brillantes, amaba cada parte de su cachorro, amaba su sonrisa, sus mieles y sublimes ojos, su piel nieva, su corazón tan precioso, su cuerpo tan perfecto, su espíritu emprendedor, su alma inquebrantable, y todo lo que constituía la personalidad y forma de ser de su cachorro como esa obstinación, altanería, arrogancia, y confianza que el cachorro solía demostrar cuando ambos se enfrentaban en un duelo de monstruos, y eso le encantaba a Seto y jamás admitiría frente a Joey que desde un inicio cuando supo irremediablemente que se había enamorado de él, había sido la actitud rebelde, y la osadía de enfrentarle cara a cara con sinceridad y orgullo diciéndole lo que todos creían como sólo Joseph Wheeler lo hacía lo que desde un comienzo le había atraído, y ahora que lo sentía tan cerca de él mismo ante haber pasado por la sensación tan dolorosa y violenta de perderle, al verle violado en aquella pesadilla sin escapatoria, ante aquella visión inverosímil de un suceso inhumano, que jamás ocurrirá de como ver a aquellos dementes de Michael y Leonard violar brutalmente sin reparo a su cachorro mancillándolo y llevándose lo mejor de él, arrebantandole su pureza, su cordura, su conciencia y llevándoselo de su vida, su propia vida, el rayo de sol el bimbo primoroso que hacía de su existencia algo glorioso, no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón ahora tan débil por las emociones vividas, se quebrantaba pausadamente en pedazos de polvo, intentando resistir el suplicio y la opresión que llevaba en su pecho a cada metro que su motocicleta avanzaba, haciéndole por unos instantes perder la razón, la consciencia el sentido de su vida, su cordura turbada, por lo vivido recientemente, había estado a punto de perderle, pudo haberlo perdido, pudo haber muerto, todo por su causa, todo por haber dudado de él, de su cachorro, si no hubiera sido tan inclemente, si tan sólo le hubiese creído a Joey cuando este le pidió comprensión y confianza, eso no habría ocurrido, pero ahora Joey estaba con él, pese a todo, se encontraba a su lado y podía sentirlo, sentirlo tocándolo, sentirlo vivo, sintiéndole alegre, amándole, sentirlo ahí junto a su lado, sentir como su cabeza y probablemente sus finas hebras rubias estaban sobre su espalda rozándole, todo esto se arremolino en su corazón ahogándolo de sensaciones abundantes, que jamás creyó siquiera volver a experimentar durante su vida, sensaciones como la amargura, la vulnerabilidad de su corazón, la fragilidad de su espíritu, la debilidad de su alma y su persona, afloraban al pensar en el hecho de perder a quien mas amaba a Joey... y su espíritu se deterioraba lentamente al pensar en perder la vida del cachorro, su vida, su propia vida, su luz, su esplendor, su ángel de dulzura, calidez y pasión, su Joey, haciéndole por otra vez en mucho tiempo derramar lagrimas valiosas, perlas cristalinas que caían copiosamente por sus ojos, ocultos misteriosamente tras las gafas negras que llevaba puestas... Todo esto le hacía temblar, y sollozar, sin poder evitarlo, ante la inestabilidad que su ser entero experimentaba, por todos aquellos recuerdos que acudían a su mente atormentando, junto con los sentimientos abruptos que le confundían y maniataban, sin poder controlarse pero ¿cómo podía siquiera calmarse ante aquellos pensamientos? Si la persona el joven del cual se había enamorado irremediablemente el único capaz de llevarle alegría, y calidez a su frío corazón aquel en donde el odio que sentía hacia todos aquellos, que desde niño habían luchado por hacerle la vida imposible predominaba en su ser y él, Joey había sido violado frente a sus ojos y el incapaz de poder creerle de poder darle confianza lo había permitido por un error culpando a su cachorro de traición¿Cómo, cómo podía olvidar aquello, aquello que él había provocado cómo? Sólo por su causa, sólo por él, pudo haberle perdido para siempre, mientras que Joey, el joven rubio de tiernos y dulces ojos, cálidos que hasta entonces se encontraba disfrutando de la tibieza de la espalda de su maravilloso amor recargando su cabeza en ella, y pensando ante todo lo que había sufrido durante su vida sólo para ser feliz junto con el que amaba, soportando las penurias que el destino y la vida le habían ofrecido, sentía repentinamente como el cuerpo del castaño temblaba reiteradamente, y como unos sollozos escapaban involuntariamente de sus labios, preocupado ante esto, el rubio no pudo hacer más que despegar un poco su rostro de la unión tan grata que se encontraba, más jamás separándose y entonces pregunto:

- Se... Seto ¿estas bien? – Su voz se oyó quebrada débilmente.

- Si Joey no es nada – Mintió Seto para no preocupar a su cachorro, bastante ya había sufrido con todo lo que había vivido por él, como para preocuparle por los demonios que le apesadumbraban.

Joey conocía a su dueño perfectamente, y supo darse cuenta que éste le mentía para no preocuparle, amaba a Seto Kaiba, con toda su existencia puesta en él, con todo el corazón, con el alma, y todo lo que él poseía y pudiera poseer, y sólo pudo hacer lo único que estaba a su alcance ante aquella circunstancia, expresarle al dueño de los ojos azules que le habían cautivado, su sentir para poder así apoyarle y exponerle sus temores que también le atormentaban.

- Seto yo... – Joey apretó con mayor fuerza el abrazo que mantenía retenido a su amado hundió su rostro nuevamente en la espalda de Kaiba, secando de esta forma las lagrimas que reflejaban el sentir de corazón y con su voz quebrada, y su corazón aprisionado aún por el dolor de la situación de hace minutos, en el que pudo sentir como su cuerpo temblaba desnudo ante la proximidad de ser ultrajado, al sentir la nauseabunda y terrorífica lengua húmeda, caliente y obscena de su aborrecible atacante, saborear su pecho con satisfacción, acariciándolo y succionando con tortura sus tetillas enrojecidas por la presión ejercida, e introducir además en su boca aquella lengua sucia hurgándola. Intento mantener la cordura y serenidad por su amado y hablo... Exponiendo todo el sentir y la culpa por lo ocurrido que llevaba en su corazón.

- Seto... yo... yo no quiero que te culpes por lo que sucedió, no fue tu culpa Seto, no lo fue, yo te amo, ahora estoy a salvo gracias a ti, tu fuiste quien me rescato no sólo de mi padre, sino además de esos dementes fenómenos y te amo viejo, ya no llores más lo importante es que ahora podemos estar juntos... ¡Vamos Seto¿Qué sucedió con el poderoso dueño multimillonario de K.C? El CEO más grandioso de Japón, el mejor duelista del Duelo de Monstruos – Menciono más animado Joey, dándole alentadores cumplidos a su amado sabiendo que esto aumentaría un poco la auto estima peculiar y siempre enaltecida del muchacho que aprisionaba en aquel lazo de amor y sabiendo además ahora más tranquilo que había desahogado el sentir de su corazón, diciéndole a Seto que no debía sentirse culpable luego de haberle salvado de todo el daño que pudo haber sufrido de no estar él.

- Querrás decir el segundo mejor duelista del mundo, luego de que Yugi se llevara mi victoria y me arrebatara el trono que me pertenecía ¿no cachorro? – Menciono Seto secando ahora sus lagrimas, él no sería débil, él era indudablemente Seto Kaiba, su cachorro tenía razón él era el CEO más grandioso de Japón, el segundo mejor duelistas del Duelo de Monstruos, por mucho que le pesará, pero no, él no flaquearía por su cachorro, todo aquello vivido era parte del pasado, ahora un nuevo futuro se le ofrecía en compañía de Joey, y aquellos desgraciados bastardos de Leonard y Michael la pagarían muy caro, y lamentarían haber conocido quien era, porque nadie toca algo que le pertenece a Seto Kaiba, ni mucho menos a ese rubio que era únicamente suyo pagarían profundamente el daño causado así tuviera que eliminarlos como las basuras que eran...

- Claro que no Seto, para mi siempre serás el mejor duelista de Duelo de Monstruos, claro después de Yug. - Menciono firmemente Joey ante sus palabras, con sus hermosos ojos mieles brillando intensamente sabiendo que aunque Seto era el segundo mejor, para él por supuesto sería el primero.

- Mientes – Dijo secamente Kaiba, cortante ante las palabras del ojos melados. – Y entonces fue ante sus palabras que sintió imprevistamente como un sutil y cariñoso beso era depositado suavemente en su mejilla izquierda, con una devoción inigualable, y unos labios cálidos que el perfectamente conocía se acercaban susurrando en su oído izquierdo.

- Vamos Seto eres el mejor siempre ¿o no? – El Ceo ante estas palabras sólo sonrió, su cachorro como siempre tenía la más absoluta razón, sus ojos azules ensombrecidos por los sentimientos de tristeza que anteriormente le habían dominado cambiaron a un azul intenso y apacible que reflejaban, la más absoluta paz en su alma aliviada, y entonces con su tono de voz siempre seguro de sí mismo, confiado como sólo él podía serlo, le respondió a Joey:

- Tienes razón cachorro, soy el presidente de la corporación mas poderosa de todo el mundo con un intelecto superior a cualquiera, y no dejaré que todos estos juegos mentales comiencen a afectarme – Y entonces nuevamente recuperando su compostura de siempre y bajo la mirada de su amante más tranquilo, continuaron su marcha sintiendo mutuamente la grata calidez proveniente de sus corazones, fusionados por el más profundo amor puro que nada opacaría ese día, o al menos eso creían...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Seto hermano ¿donde estas? – Mencionaba en la mansión Kaiba, el pequeño peli negro, totalmente nervioso y desesperado por la salida del Ceo, había transcurrido la media hora estipulada por su hermano mayor e incluso más y este aún no llegaba, tal y como Seto le había dicho había llamado a la policía señalándole el lugar que el castaño le había indicado, por lo que temía que a su hermano pudiese pasarle algo junto con su futuro cuñado.

- Tranquilo Mokuba seguramente mi hermano y Kaiba están bien – Menciono dulcemente Serenity infudiendole paz al hermanito menor del Ceo, aunque todos los que ahí se encontraban presentes aguardando la llegada de los futuros desposados se encontraban preocupados... Y mientras todos los que ahí se encontraban esperando e intentando ser pacientes, el pequeño peli negro les había comentado como había encontrado a su hermano Seto llorando suplicando por el regreso de Joey, luego de que el mismo empresario le había dicho todas aquellas crueles y furiosas hirientes palabras, dejándose dominar por el odio que sentía en ese momento al creerse traicionado. En ese momento para los presentes todos los sucesos eran demasiado inciertos, no podían creer lo que Mokuba les decía ¿Seto Kaiba llorando? Y más aún en sus mentes los sucesos y el recuerdo de un furioso Kaiba, golpeando a Duke Devlin como si de un saco de papas se tratara seguían rondando sin justificación en su mente, y más aún ante las injurias que el presidente de K.C le había reprochado.

De pronto las cavilaciones de todos ante aquella información cesaron cuando uno de los invitados, pronunció unas palabras que no pudieron pasar desapercibidas siendo claves de las respuestas que ansiaban...

- Oigan muchachos ¡miren es Duke! – Menciono Tristán a todos los que estaban reunidos en ese momento interrumpiéndolos de sus pensamientos, al ver desde lejos a su amigo, el chico de apariencia estrambótica luciendo un aspecto sumamente deplorable.

- Es cierto Tristán es ¡Duke! Tenemos que ver como se encuentra – Ante estas palabras de Yugi, todos corrieron al encuentro con el ojos verdes, quien se encontraba apoyado en Tea, quien se había ofrecido a llevarle a la enfermería luego de Kaiba le diera aquella paliza.

- ¿Duke como te encuentras? – Menciono el faraón a su amigo preocupado por el estado del muchacho.

- Estoy bien y lamento haberlos preocupado, después de todo me lo merecía – Pronuncio Duke, para calmar a todos sus amigos quienes se encontraban preocupados por su integridad física, durante todo ese tiempo se había mantenido con la cabeza gacha, ante la humillación y vergüenza que sentía por el espectáculo que había montado y más aún por merecer todo aquello, al haber intentado arrebatarle a Kaiba su cachorro, y más aún por haber planeado aquello para forzar a Joey a que le besara, y aún más con el único objetivo desde un inicio, de crear una pelea entre ambos jóvenes amantes y consolar a Joey cuando le necesitara, de esa forma Joey acudiría a refugiarse en sus brazos y el podría ocupar, el lugar que el empresario ocupaba en el corazón del rubio, sin embargo jamás imagino lo equivocado que estaba al meterse con un posesivo Kaiba...

- Órale Duke, se nota que recibiste una verdadera paliza viejo, luces pésimo – Fueron las palabras de Tristán haciéndoles notar a sus amigos, el aspecto de Duke.

- ¡Tristán! No necesita que se lo recuerden – Menciono molesta Tea a su amigo y percatándose verdaderamente de sus palabras...

El traje elegante que el inventor del juego de dados de monstruos del calabazo había usado para asistir a la ceremonia, se encontraba visiblemente sucio y arrugado, dándole un aspecto completamente desaliñado, y su ojo derecho había sido cubierto por un parche, considerando el hecho de que el primer golpe que el castaño le había propinado había sido directamente en su cara bajo una serie de lluvia de puñetazos, tocando uno de sus ojos, llevaba además una serie de benditas en su cara ya que los poderosos puños del Ceo le habían herido considerablemente, y apenas podía mantenerse en pie por si mismo, por lo que Tea le ayudaba a poder sostenerse, su cuerpo dolía intensamente, luego de haber sido usado como un saco de boxeo, por parte de la furia y rabia interna del empresario al desquitarse con el ojos verdes queriendo matarlo, por eso lucía ese aspecto tan acabado...

- Muchachos yo... les agradezco su preocupación – Pronunció Duke afligido, sabiendo que por muy lastimado físicamente como se sentía, y por mucha que fuera su vergüenza y humillación, el cargo de consciencia de su mente era demasiado y era hora de contarle a sus amigos lo que desde un inicio había planeado y la razón de porque Kaiba le había golpeado...

- Duke no tienes por qué agradecernos eres nuestro amigo, por eso nos preocupamos – Menciono cálidamente Yugi con aquella amabilidad característica de él.

- Así es Duke nuestro amigo Yug tiene razón, no te sientas mal jeje – Menciono Tristán dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda en señal de ánimos.

- Aggg ¡Tristán! – Se quejo Duke al sentir ese golpe en su lesionado cuerpo.

- Ups lo siento - Respondió sobándose la cabeza, en un gesto de torpeza, ante la cara de reproche de todos.

- Amigos yo... les agradezco a todos su preocupación, pero tengo algo que confesarles – Al decir estas palabras Duke dejo a todos intrigados por el comentario, y con un nudo en la garganta, al tener que decirles la verdad de lo que sentía por ese rubio cachorro de hermosos ojos mieles, con una sonrisa eterna y esa actitud despreocupada y fascinante que podía encantar y enamorar a cualquiera.

Duke había comenzado a enamorarse de Joey, desde el momento en que este dio todo de si mismo por salvar a su rubia amiga contra ese fenómeno demente de Marik, y sus sentimientos con el muchacho rubio habían ido aumentado considerablemente en su corazón atrapándolo en aquella profunda red, que era el amor, robándole así su corazón, nos obstante, pese a esto y sus ocultos sentimientos, un odio en el crecía al haberse enterado que ese muchacho, contraería nupcias con un sujeto como Kaiba, el empresario ególatra, orgulloso y arrogante, que había molestado a Joey desde siempre tratándolo como un perro callejero, como un don nadie, un amateur, un duelista de un segunda, como un miserable callejero, humillándolo, insultándolo, e hiriendo cada vez que podía, el no podía concebir, creer ni aceptar en su mente ¿cómo alguien como Kaiba¿Cómo alguien como Kaiba que siempre había tratado a Joey como basura pudiera tener el corazón de alguien tan maravilloso como lo era Joey, Era algo que su mente aun no podía asimilar, y era algo que él personalmente no podía tolerar y aceptar, por esa razón aguardando este momento había decidido llevar a cabo aquella acción, su plan, su objetivo que desde un inicio al ir a hablar con Joey, había sido con la intención de que ambos, el cachorro y el Ceo tuvieran una disputa para separarse, y dejarle a él, él verdadero merecedor de Joey como erróneamente creía, el camino libre...

- Duke que sucede, puedes confiar en nosotros para decírnoslos – Dijo dulcemente Serenity, al ver que todos los reunidos, se quedaban expectantes a oír al chico del zarcillo de dado.

- Gracias Serenity... yo... tengo algo que decirles, yo... estoy enamorado de Joey – Fue lo que con mucho esfuerzo pudo pronunciar ante la esperada reacción atónita de todos y comenzó entonces a relatar su plan de amor...

¡QUEEEEE! – Mencionaron algunos con cara sorprendida...

- Entonces lo que Kaiba decía era cierto tú y Joey – Tristán no podía creer las palabras de Duke, no podía entender desde que momento el peli negro había comenzado a sentir algo más que amistad por su amigo rubio y menos creer si quiera que Joey ese muchacho tan lea pudiera, engañar a Kaiba con Duke.

- No Tristán te equivocas, Joey nunca traiciono a Kaiba todo fue mi culpa yo planee que esto sucediera, pero no esperaba que resultara mal.

- ¿Estas diciendo que tu provocaste que mi hermano y Joey se pelearan? – Mokuba había sido el primero en reclamarle a Duke tal acción, él había visto como su hermano doblegaba su orgullo, derramando lagrimas, perdido y desconcertado en un dolor que el pequeño Ceo jamás hubiera pensando en ver a su hermano, el había visto como Seto imploraba, suplicando tristemente humillándose a si mismo, por el regreso de Joey, llorando patéticamente, como jamás en su mente penso que vería a alguien tan estoico como él de aquella forma, simplemente era algo que no podía aceptar, menos aún al saber el motivo por el cual todo eso se había iniciado.

- Así es... Mokuba yo lo lamento... – Confeso acongojadamente el chico de ojos verdes...

- ¡ No puede ser¡Por tu culpa mi hermano y Joey se separan¡Cómo pudiste? – Mokuba ante aquella confesión del muchacho frente a él, no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su corazón, para él desde que Joey y Seto habían establecido una relación, la alegría y el encanto del rubio, había significado una luz para todos los que habitaban la mansión Kaiba, y debían soportar aquel lugar frío y hostil, pero cuando Joey llego, Mokuba nunca había sido tan feliz desde la ultima vez que vio sonreír a Seto, pues el rubio le había dado alegría al castaño, y ahora se enteraba que todo aquello que su hermano, y Joey habían sufrido y pasado era por el egoísmo de alguien como Duke... por esto no pudo evitar sentirse dolido y sumamente molesto.

- ¡No podía soportar que alguien como Joey estuviera con un maldito como Kaiba! – Grito Duke, sabía que su declaración no sería fácil, pero no podía soportar a Kaiba, su amor y capricho con el rubio eran demasiados...

- ¡Callate! Mi hermano Seto ha sufrido mucho, y Joey fue un rayo de luz en su vida, Seto puede ser arrogante y orgulloso, pero siempre ha sido bueno y cariñoso con nosotros, no tienes derecho a hablar así de mi hermano -–Defendió el pelinegro...

- ¿Cómo puedes defender a un sujeto como Kaiba¡Es un egoísta, un ególatra, al cuál sólo le interesa su compañía y los millones que pueda generar!

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Mi hermano Seto es mucho más que eso – Seguía insistiendo Mokuba, con tal de defender a su hermano, mientras los demás sólo observaban desconcertados la escena.

- ¡Mokuba, Duke ya basta! – Menciono Yami, a ambos muchachos imponiendo su voz imperiosa como Faraón, provocando un fuerte sobresalto en los dos muchachos y haciéndoles reaccionar de su discusión, ante esto, Duke sólo atino a apretar sus puños en un claro signo de enfado, conteniendo todo el odio y rabia que sentía en su interior por aquel oji azul, pero concentrado, en intentar olvidar aquellos negativos sentimientos que sólo le provocaban daño, al saber que en la batalla que el había iniciado, había sido derrotado, mientras que Mokuba sólo se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, intentando contener su enojo, ante las palabras del estrambótico chico, que iban dirigidas contra su hermano quien siempre le había cuidado y protegido.

- Esta bien... Yo... lo siento Mokuba, pero esto no cambia lo que siento por Kaiba – Menciono firmemente.

- Sé que mi hermano no es ningún santo, pero aún así ¡no tenías derecho a insultarle! Por esta vez... lo dejaré pasar, por ser un día especial para mi hermano y Joey, y para todos nosotros. – Dijo el peli negro, queriendo acabar con todo aquello.

- Así es viejo relájate un poco, no estas en condiciones de andar causando más peleas Duke.

- Tristán tiene razón Duke, lo que todos nosotros queremos saber es que paso exactamente ¿por qué Kaiba dijo todas aquellas cosas¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Joey exactamente? – Tea había dado en un punto importante que le interesaba a todos los que se encontraban ahí reunidos.

- Jojojo así es muchacho si no nos dices nunca terminaremos con todo esto.

- ¡Bien dicho abuelito! – Menciono Yugi, ante las palabras del viejo Salomón, provocando así la historia de lo sucedido y la versión de Duke...

Flash Back

Duke Devlin el chico poseedor de un peculiar zarcillo en forma de dado colgando de su oreja izquierda, se encontraba sentado en una de las elegantes sillas cubiertas por una costosa tela blanca, parte de la decoración del sitio de la boda, a la cual había sido invitado y causa principal de su angustia y nerviosismo, podía escuchar como todos sus amigos también invitados, platicaban amenamente ansiando el momento por el cual habían sido convocados, sin embargo él, se mantenía completamente absorto en sus pensamientos repasando aquello que había planeado desde el mismo día en que la invitación de letra y mano del propio Seto Kaiba había llegado a su posesión, rompiéndola en numerosos trozos y convirtiéndola en basura, así como cegándolo en odio y planeando todo...

El muchacho de ojos verdes, entonces ante la distracción de sus amigos, decidió excusarse con el pretexto de ir al baño, para buscar al rubio que había atrapado su corazón irremediablemente, y acrecentando sus sentimientos desde el momento en que supo que se alejaría para siempre de sus garras y alcance, entonces decidido se adentro en la mansión Kaiba buscando la habitación de su rubio...

Recorrió y recorrió abriendo puertas en numerosas habitaciones, sin embargo no obtuvo ningún resultado, y fue cuando al pasar por una de ellas, pudo oír una voz alegre y llena de vida, aunque con un tono de nerviosismo pronunciar unas palabras reconociéndole como el chico a quien buscaba...

- Jajajaja ¡vaya! Yugi jajaja eso si que es cómico órale .

- ¡Joey no deberías reírte si Kaiba te oye se enfadara contigo! - reprocho el pequeño

Jajaja descuida Yugi, además el no lo sabrá

"Kaiba", penso Duke al oír el comentario de Yugi, y no pudo evitar sentir una furia y celos enfermizo al oír la mención del nombre de aquel que odiaba, cerrando sus puños fuertemente y recargándose de espaldas contra la pared oyendo todo lo que ahí sucedía, y aguardando pacientemente el momento que el buscaba para poder convencer al rubio, y buscar la forma de que su plan y objetivo inicial dieran éxito, aguardo un largo tiempo, y supo que entonces su momento había llegado, al oír a Yugi.. .

- Por cierto Yug quería darte las gracias por aceptar ser mi padrino de boda.

- Descuida Joey eres mi mejor amigo y sabes que cuentas conmigo.

- Gracias Yugi amigo, te lo agradezco mucho.

- De nada Joey sabes que puedes contar conmigo, y será mejor que te apresures, por cierto Joey iré a ver a los chicos, además quiero ver a Yami.

- Claro Yugi jejej pronto también me reuniré

En ese momento Duke aprovecho el hecho de conocer que dirección tomaría Yugi al salir, para ubicarse en lado opuesto y de esa forma entrar sin ser descubierto, fue entonces cuando pudo ver a un hermoso rubio, más sensual y deslumbrante que siempre, con sus cabellos dorados más luminosos dándole un toque radiante, como el sol que era, y luciendo exquisitamente su atuendo de novio, en aquel traje de lino color blanco, dándole un toque perfecto y puro de un ángel, un ángel de luz rubio y centelleante como lo era el cachorro... No pudo evitar maravillarse ante aquella imagen tan impactante y sucumbir ante su deseo, besar al rubio, probar esos finos y sensuales labios rosados que se exponían ante su vista además de contemplar el torso y pecho descubierto de Joey quien apenas se estaba poniendo su camisa...

Y entonces sin poder contenerse le aprisiono por la espalda posesivamente, sintiendo el calor emanar de su cuerpo, aprovechando aquellos momentos de proximidad, disfrutándolo al máximo, teniendo a Joey en sus brazos, sintiendo su delgada cintura y todo su cuerpo además de juntar su cuerpo completamente con el del rubio, mientras Joey, se tensaba al sentir aquella repentina prisión y comenzaba a relajarse pensando que aquel que le llenaba de una lluvia de besos suaves, cariñosos y necesitados, era su Seto...

- Se... ¿Seto? - Susurro tímidamente.

- No Joey soy yo... – Le dijo Duke haciéndose notar y fue cuando perdió toda cercanía con el objeto de su deseo sabiendo de ante mano como este reaccionaría...

- ¡Duke¿Qué haces?

- Joey hay algo que debo decirte, ya no puedo ocultarlo por más tiempo – Tenía que confesárselo, tenía que oír antes su respuesta quería saber si al menos existía una mínima oportunidad y esperanza con el rubio, aprisionándolo más evitándole escapar por si lo intentaba.

- Suéltame Duke, por favor, me haces daño, suéltame – Al oír esas palabras decidió ceder sin poder evitar completamente sonrojado disfrutar de ese cuerpo que podía ser absolutamente de él si lo deseaba, y entonces pillando al rubio desprevenido se atrevió a besar su cuello sintiendo ese sabor de su piel esa dulzura emanar de él, y esa oportunidad que deseaba desde tanto, pero todo se vio frustrado al oír como Joey comenzaba a forcejear reprochándole.

- Duke ¿qué haces¡Basta! – Pero Duke lo ignoro lo deseaba sólo para él, quería tenerlo, quería poseerlo lo deseaba quería que Joey fuera suyo, y olvidará a ese bastardo de Kaiba, que no merecía a una preciosura como él, entonces sin saber por qué razón ni que pasaba por la mente de su prisionero, Joey comenzó a ceder, haciéndole creer que también le deseaba, ignorando en realidad que el deseo del cachorro de poder ser poseído por el ojos azules deseando contacto físico le hizo pensar en su amante, jugándole a su mente una ilusión, haciéndole creer que Duke, era su amor, pero aún consciente de la verdadera realidad. Y pudo oír al rubio decirle "¡suéltame Duke¿Qué haces? Basta, apártate, ya, Duke" Pero el se negó simplemente ignorándolo, y aprovechando la debilidad del rubio...

- Joey yo lo siento Joey... pero yo yo te amo Joey me gustas, y no pude evitar dejarme llevar, lo lamento, se que vas a casarte con Kaiba, y te dejaré tranquilo, pero... "te deseo quiero tenerte, quiero que seas mío Joey y no de ese bastardo de Kaiba que no te merece"

- ¿Qué tú qué? – Fue lo que oyó de un alarmado Joey, pero él ignoro todo con el objetivo de cumplir su deseo tan ansiado, y comenzó a acariciarle y manosearle, deseando prolongar eso al máximo, oyó cuanta devoción el cachorro le tenía a Kaiba, y eso no pudo evitar sentirlo como un cuchillada directo a su pecho, eso le hizo enfadar, pero no permitió que sus sentimientos le impidieran tener al rubio en sus propios brazos, y fue cuando en ese momento la idea, de pedirle a Joey un beso surgió mintiéndole al decirle que con eso le dejaría libre, y muy en contra de su voluntad el joven rubio accedió, para disfrute del estrambótico muchacho, quien sabía de ante mano que alguien como Joey, y fue en ese preciso momento que le beso, le beso desprevenidamente, mientras sentía el cuerpo del rubio tensarse, y pudo oír aún a pesar de esto, abrirse la puerta de aquella habitación, ante el ligero crujido de la puerta, que ojos miel atónito no pudo oír Duke sonrío internamente sabiendo quien sería el que estaría observando aquella escena, y fue cuando entonces malévolamente sabiendo el poder que ejercía en Joey menciono...

- "Te amo cachorro" – En su oído derecho, y aprovecho para disfrutar acaricias el pecho desnudo del muchacho, mientras sus hábiles manos le acariciaban de forma circular, y el rubio le correspondía el beso, para su gloria y conocimiento de la disputa que terminaría con esa relación, si Devlin estaba consciente que eran observados por Seto Kaiba, y sabía que ese conociendo su forma de ser posesiva, e impulsiva, le reclamaría al rubio, de traidor, desleal, humillándolo y mostrándose como el maldito bastardo demente que era para Joey, acabando así con cualquier ilusión, sueño o esperanza del rubio, y ahí en ese momento en el que Joey desesperado acudiera a sus brazos llorando y reclamando por estar a punto de cometer el error más grande y fatal de toda su vida, al querer unirse hasta la muerte con alguien tan cruel y despiadado como Kaiba, quien sólo consideraría a Joey como un perro mugroso y patético, aparecería para consolar al acongojado rubio, y quedaría como un héroe, robándose su amor, pero lamentablemente para el su plan de amor había fracaso y aunque le pesara debía aceptarlo...

Y mientras continuaba con sus macabros pensamiento pudo oír para su sorpresa la agitada y candorosa voz del rubio decirle...

- Aaah por favor bésame más fuerte hazlo por favor – Y fue en ese momento que consciente de su situación decidió sacar al rubio de su ensoñación.

- ¿Joey¡Joey! – Y fue en aquel momento, que pudo ver la cara de espanto del rubio, ensombrecerse y mostrar una expresión jamás vista en él, el rostro del sonriente rubio había pasado a una terrorífica, del más puro espanto, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, al ver como sabía Duke, al oji azul contemplar toda la escena que en ese momento ocurría, justo como el lo había planeado, saliendo las cosas mejor de lo que pensaba desde un inicio, cuando dudo que fuese todo tan fácil, entonces posteriormente noto como Joey desesperado intentaba pedirle perdón al oji azul, desesperado, y nervioso en un intento fallido por acariciar su rostro, y de esta forma las palabras que para él eran una muestra del verdadero Ceo, comenzaron mientras que para Joey eran un sentencia de muerte para su herido corazón, "¡Suéltame maldito perro traidor no te atrevas a tocarme!" Y Joey vanamente intento reprochar, pero fue vano y Duke se quedo de piedra, al no haber calculado cuan grande y peligrosa, podía ser la furia del oji azul, cuando se enojaba y temiendo por su vida, decidió quedarse estático, mientras para Joey los desgarradores y crueles, duros insultos del castaño continuaban en una lluvia de piedras, puñaladas y golpes para el rubio impactandole "¡maldito perro callejero bueno para nada¿Creíste que ibas a vivir toda la vida engañándome? Maldito perro insignificante, maldito el día en que ose llegar a tocarte Wheeler, no eres mas que un ser insignificante. "TE ODIO WHEELER, NUNCA JAMAS PODRIA AMARTE PORQUE ¡ME REPUNGNAS!" – Todas esas palabras dirigidas a Joey, para Duke eran una alegría al estar consciente que Kaiba le dejaba el camino libre, no podía haber salido mejor, no podía haber resultado tan maravillosamente como él lo había deseado desde el día en que recibió la invitación, fue así que se retiro triunfante sin que el enardecido Kaiba y el herido Joey lo notaran, ignorando así las fatales condiciones en que los golpes de Kaiba habían dejado al rubio, y la herida y cicatriz que había quedado...

Fin del Flash Back

El relato de Duke había llegado a su fin, sabía que los reproches hacia él no se harían esperar, y estaba dispuesto a aceptar todo aquello que pudiera decirle, ya que desde que había realizado, semejante acción tan vil y patética, digna de un cobarde, merecía todo aquello negativo que pudiera llegarle, y al momento de haber llevado semejante plan tan sucio, y al haber sentido de la forma más dura y dolorosa los fugaces e interminables puños furiosos del Ceo, golpearle intensamente una y otra vez, generándole dolor en todo su cuerpo, incapaz de poder detener su instinto asesino tratar de matarlo, y oír sus quejas reprocharle con aquella voz embravecida, supo que había cometido el error más grande e imperdonable de toda su vida, el haber jugado con los sentimientos de alguien que siempre le había tenido confianza, amistad y cariño como Joey, y el haber querido romper un amor lleno de recuerdos dolorosos, situaciones imborrables y grandes dificultades como las que Seto y Joey habían vivido hasta ese punto de enamorarse y unir sus vidas, causándole por su causa daño a Joey, quien durante toda su vida, sólo había recibido, odio, maltratos, insultos y sufrimientos por parte de su padre, en un basurero como lo que en aquel tiempo era su "hogar" como para que Kaiba, el único con el poder suficiente de encerrar a un alcohólico peligroso como su padre, y poder pagar la operación de Joey sanado así su maltratado cuerpo por los actos desconsiderados y brutales del padre del ojos mieles, salvándole así de ese destino que todos habían desconocido hasta recibir la llamada del mismo Kaiba, y él, él egoístamente pretendía quedarse con Joey sin haber hecho nada por él, como lo que ojos azules había hecho... no merecía nada más que reproches y golpes por su ocurrencia, por eso, habiendo aceptado su culpa, y el dolor que su cuerpo cargaba torturándole como un crudo recuerdo al manos del mismísimo castaño, como justamente merecía, sabía y estaba consciente que los ahí presentes le reprocharían su actuación, culpas que el aceptaría al haber pagado de la forma más fuerte y clara, su error, haciéndole recapacitar y ver en si mismo, cuan equivocado había estado, y cuan mal había actuado, por eso con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos cerrados esperaba firmemente sin moverse y dispuesto a aceptar todo lo que pudiera pasarle...

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hermano de esa forma Duke, Creí que eras nuestro amigo – Menciono tristemente Serenity al haber oído así como todos los demás el relato de boca del ojos verdes, sin poder creer del todo que alguien cómo Duke hubiera pensando en algo tan vil para separar a su propio hermano, a Joey de los brazos de Kaiba...

- Serenity por favor tranquilízate – Dijo Tristán intentando darle apoyo a la desconsolada peli roja cuyos ojos comenzaban a reflejar unas lagrimas desbordarse...

- Lo siento muchachos, pero tenía que decírselos, Serenity perdóname... – Duke levanto su vista para ver a todos sus amigos... tenían una expresión indescifrable, pero para ellos era difícil procesar lo que el chico les había dicho...

- Duke ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Joey? – Eran ahora las palabras de un acongojado Yugi... quien había compartido y visto la gran alegría y emoción del joven rubio, cuando nerviosamente intentaba vestirse con su traje de novio, jamás había visto a Joey tan feliz y nervioso como lo había visto ese día con la sonrisa más radiante y bella que poseía el oji miel, y por la envidia y celos de su amigo Duke, Kaiba había actuado de aquella forma que todos habían presenciado y Joey huido herido y destrozado como Mokuba les había comentado...

- Yugi amor tranquilízate – Le dijo Yami a su pequeño hikari.

- ¡Yami cómo quieres que me tranquilice! Por todo esto no sabemos donde están Joey ni Kaiba, ni mucho menos que les habrá pasado, no puedo tranquilizarme Joey es mi mejor amigo.

- Tranquilo aibou... – Consoló el mas alto...

- Yugi, Yami tiene razón debes tranquilizarte, es difícil para nosotros aceptarlo, pero no podemos odiar a Duke, él también es nuestro amigo... – Expreso Tea, por mucho que la confesión de Duke le había impactado no podía odiar a Duke, si estaba molesta, pero aún así no podía odiarle, Joey era un chico maravilloso y un gran amigo siempre dando lo mejor de si por aquellos que amaba, Tea podía entender claramente el ¿por qué Duke se había enamorado de alguien como Joey? Después de todo el rubio simplemente era maravilloso, todo un tierno y adorable gentil y dulce cachorro, por ello intentaba calmar a sus amigos no obstante una infantil voz le sobresalto...

- ¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo Tea! Por su culpa mi hermano y Joey están perdidos y no sabemos aún que fue lo que les sucedió – Mokuba se encontraba preocupado puesto que había pasado más de una hora y su hermano no regresaba aún y para el pequeño pelinegro eso era una mala señal...

- Mokuba tiene razón ellos pueden estar en peligro – Sollozaba pesimistamente Yugi cubriendo su rostro en el pecho cálido y confortante de su amado faraón...

- Tranquilo Yugi, debemos tener fe en que Joey y Kaiba se encuentran bien, no debemos perderla Yugi... – El muchacho más alto de cabellos tricolor y porte serio, acariciaba la cabeza del más pequeño con ternura queriendo calmarle, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón el también estaba preocupado por su amigo, aunque no quería mostrárselo a su luz.

- Yo no puedo creerlo, por su culpa mi hermano Joey puede estar herido – Serenity no había podido controlarse, por lo que inevitablemente sucumbió en el llanto, el ambiente que ahí se había formado era desalentador, todos aún no podían asimilar del todo aquello, puesto que como sabemos, por una idea tan descabellada como la del ojos verdes, Joey pudo haber sido violado y Kaiba haber muerto en el intento vano por salvarle, para la pandilla de Yugi, pensar en perder a su rubio amigo por una situación así era algo alarmante...

- Viejo, Duke cómo pudiste pensar en hacerle algo así a nuestro amigo Joey ¿QUÉ NO ERAS NUESTRO AMIGO? – Tristán furioso por la confesión de Duke, y habiendo oído los lamentos de Yugi y Serenity, no pudo evitar enfurecerse por la vileza de Duke, al haber querido separar a alguien como Joey, un hermano para él, del único que le había dado a su amigo rubio una vida decente de felicidad, por muy difícil que fuera para todos aceptarlos en especial para Duke, Kaiba no era un egoísta, un ególatra, un miserable ricachón, como creían al menos no con Joey, por eso lo sujeto del cuello elevando su puño con la clara intención de golpearle y con sus ojos lagrimosos.

- Hazlo Tristán golpéame lo merezco – Menciono Duke encarando a un furioso y compungido Tristán que no se decidía a golpearle, sin embargo fue en ese momento de furia cuando poniendo todas sus fuerzas en impactar el rostro del chico dado una oyó una voz femenina detenerle.

- ¡BASTA TRISTÁN DETENTE! – Grito Tea, con el carácter suficiente para intentar poner orden en aquella pelea que se había formado entre todos, al fin de cuentas ella siempre había sido la que les recordaba a todos sus amigos el lazo de amistad tan especial que les unía...

- ¡Qué sucede con todos ustedes? Sé que lo que Duke hizo no estuvo bien ¿Pero creen acaso que Joey, permitiría que sintiéramos odio por uno de nuestros amigos sin haberle dado una oportunidad¿Creen que Joey se sentiría feliz con eso¿Creen que Joey odiaría a Duke, sin haberle intentando comprenderle¡díganme! – Tea no podía soportar que aquella situación de tristeza, incertidumbre y confusión reinará en sus amigos, desuniéndolos, Joey seguramente no condenaría a Duke de una forma tan dura, no después de que si bien era cierto que Duke había planeado aquello egoístamente, la culpa principal de las situaciones vividas por Joey y Seto, había sido principalmente del impulsivo, posesivo y insensato Ceo, que había dicho a Joey aquellas palabras hirientes que provocaron el clímax momentáneo de esa relación...

Por ello las palabras de la castaña habían hecho reaccionar a todos... haciéndoles pensar que un corazón bondadoso como Joey, nunca condenaría a un amigo como Duke, sin haberle dado una segunda oportunidad y mucho menos habiendo olvidado tan fácilmente lo que el joven de ojos verdes había hecho por ellos, en ese momento Tristán no pudo evitar sentirme mal ante su repentino acto, recordando el momento en que Duke había aparecido para ayudarles a él y a Serenity a escapar de esos cazadores raros que pudieron haberles quitado su vida, ante este pensamiento y recuerdo que se había mantenido en el olvido, bajo su puño y sólo atino a mencionar unas palabras...

- Perdóname Duke, yo lo siento, no debí haber actuado de aquella forma – Repentinamente la situación había cambiado, si Duke había sido culpable, pero ¿acaso no era más culpable que él, Kaiba por haber herido cruelmente y sádicamente con sus palabras el corazón de un tierno cachorro, sin haberle permitido escucharle, cuando como su futuro esposo esa sería casi una obligación? Afortunadamente, esa dura situación había sido librada con éxito y con una sana y salva pareja llena de mutuo amor.

- Duke, perdóname no debí culparte de esa manera solamente a ti, Seto también tuvo la culpa – Pronuncio Mokuba en un tono de voz de lamento al darse cuenta, que en su intento fallido por liberar su preocupación y por librar de culpas el nombre de su hermano, había juzgado precipitadamente los hechos culpando a la persona equivocada...

- Perdóname Duke, lo siento mucho, sé que Joey no querría que te odiáramos, por eso lo siento mucho fui una tonta al haber olvidado cómo nos ayudaste ese día cuando éramos perseguidos por cazadores raros muchas gracias Duke y perdónanos – Serenity encaro directamente a Duke pidiéndole disculpas desde lo más profundo de su corazón e inclinándose ligeramente en un claro ademán de disculpa a lo que el muchacho estrambótico solo sonrío diciendo...

- Yo fui el que provoco toda esta discusión desde un principio, nunca debí haber pensando en separar a Joey de Kaiba, estoy arrepentido por ello y les pido disculpas a todos ustedes... – Fueron sus palabras, agradeciendo en su alma, y corazón el tener buenos amigos como aquellos verdaderos que eran capaz de comprenderle y más aún perdonarle...

- ¿Amigos otra vez? – Yugi que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de todo, sacando sus propias conclusiones, se dio cuenta de que no debió haber juzgado tan repentinamente a ese muchacho, Duke no era malo y Joey era sumamente encantador como para que cualquiera posara sus ojos en alguien como su amigo de cabellos rubios, Kaiba no era exactamente un pan de dios, pero de algo estaba seguro le amaba y haría feliz a Joey, aunque desde un inicio el también tuvo sus dudas, y ahora que ocurría aquella situación, Duke sólo había hecho y adelantado un suceso que probablemente en el matrimonio de ambos jóvenes sucedería, sólo que más adelantado y haciéndoles sentir a todos que esa boda a la cual habían sido invitados no sería un error, puesto que en la mente de todos, aún las palabras firmes, claras y decididas de amor y devoción por parte del Ceo hacia el ojos mieles eran claras, y todo gracias a esa ocurrida situación...

- Claro Yugi – Y Duke recibió la mano del pequeño tricolor estrechándola en un gesto de que todo aquel mal suceso que había ocurrido había finalizado de manera positiva...

Tea que hasta entonces permanecía sonriendo agradeciendo que todo había salido bien noto de pronto ante la distracción de todos, un ruido a una motocicleta acercándose y fue cuando mirando a los lejos en el vasto y verde paraíso, que era el jardín de la residencia Kaiba, se percato de como un muchacho de cabellos castaños oscuros revueltos y usando unas peculiares gafas negras en sus ojos que sabía eran azules, venía abrazado posesivamente por un delgado muchacho que posaba su hermosa cabellera rubia en la espalda de Seto Kaiba, y casualmente vestía sólo sus pantalones blanco de lino y una larga gabardina negra suponiendo así que la larga espera en que ella y sus amigos habían sido sumidos desde las palabras del más pequeño de los Kaiba, había terminado...

- ¡ Muchachos miren allá es Joey¡Kaiba y Joey han regresado! – Decía jubilosa.

- ¡Es cierto! Es mi hermano Seto.

- Es Joey ¡Tristán! Mi hermano Joey esta sano y salvo – abrazaba alegremente la peli roja a su novio.

- Si Serenity ¡vamos!

- ¡Yami Yami son ellos! – Yugi estaba feliz y emocionado de ver como la motocicleta que conducía Kaiba se detenía a los lejos, en ese inmenso jardín y trayendo consigo a un Joey sano y salvo, aunque con ligeras heridas que desde esa distancia les era imposible ver, Yugi en ese momento de alegría sintió como una mano muy conocida para el lo jalaba hacia ese lugar y como su amor le decía – Vamos Yugi Joey y Kaiba nos esperan – sonriéndole amorosamente, y así como todos los demás corrieron a alcanzar a sus amigos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos jóvenes apasionados y enamorados amantes finalmente habían llegado al lugar al cual tanto ansiaban regresar, para así, de esta forma poder cumplir su deseo el cual consistía en unirse en matrimonio y con ello ser esposos amándose mutuamente hasta la muerte...

- Ya llegamos cachorro – Joey que hasta ese entonces había mantenido sus ojos mieles cerrados, recargando su cabellera rubia y su cabeza en la espalda de su amado sintiendo la calidez proveniente de su oji azul, dejándose llevar por el amor que le embargaba al estar así tan cerca junto con su amado, abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en un verdadero paraíso, un lugar maravilloso digno de creer estar en un sueño...

Los verdes arboles majestuosos se alzaban frondosamente imponentes dejando lucir su belleza, mientras que algunos dejaban caer sus hermosas hojas ante las remecidas que el viento les daba, y otros muchos más bellos como los de sakuras dejaban caer encantadoramente en una lluvia sus rosados pétalos, al mismo tiempo en que las fragantes flores de ese lugar dejaban despedir sus dulces y cautivantes aromas, y los pájaros cantaban melodiosamente, Joey ante tales bellezas naturales estaba embelesado finalmente estaba ahí en el lugar en donde finalmente podría contraer nupcias con Seto¿cuánto había ansiado este momento¿Cuántas veces había soñado con el momento de su felicidad¿Cuántas veces había imaginado en su mente ese momento, el momento en el que él y Seto finalmente fueran algo más, que novios, y amantes una pareja de conyugues, su alegría era demasiada, era el día más importante de su vida ¿pero quién no estaría feliz al saber que el día en que se uniría con el ser amado por siempre, había llegado? Por eso feliz al oír las palabras de su dragón, dueño y único poseedor, no pudo evitar bajarse sin pronunciar ninguna palabra soltándose del tierno agarre que sostenía con su amante, y en el momento en que Seto al verse libre de los brazos de su cachorrito y bajarse, rápidamente fue sorprendido por un beso fugaz que Joey le robo...

Seto se ruborizó inmediatamente, ya que no se esperaba una sorpresa tan agradable y necesitada como esa, su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, ese beso, esos labios, esa dulzura y miel, esa tersura y arrebato, esa pasión y ternura, acompañados de una devoción infinita, sólo como Joey con un simple beso podría causarlas en el corazón de Seto Kaiba... Y más aún luego de esas dos semanas que había deseado aquello y ahora al fin podía siquiera sentir y recibir un beso de su cachorro, sabiendo que pronto serían esposos...

Y Joey se dejo llevar por el momento, al sentir la necesidad de unir sus labios a los del oji azul fusionándose en un beso de amor, Seto entonces correspondió el beso, metiendo su lengua en aquella cavidad de su amante que estaba deseoso de explorar, pero de pronto unos gritos lejanos, llamando a su cachorro, le hicieron separarse abruptamente manteniendo ese sonrojo, y la agitación persistente en su cuerpo...

- ¿Aah cachorro que fue eso? – Menciono Seto jadeando ante ese furtivo beso...

- Una forma de decirte que te amo y que quiero ser tu esposo – Menciono un muy sonrojado rubio, guiñándole el ojo al Ceo, y susurrándole al oído "para que me hagas sólo tuyo Seto". Y justo en ese momento se percato de unos gritos que mencionaban su nombre...

- JOEYYYYYYYYY – Serenity corría rápidamente como podía, levantando su vestido para evitar caer y correr así, hacia los brazos de su hermano.

- Grrr ese grupo de perdedores – Menciono molesto el poderoso dueño de Kaiba Corp, a su tan conocido estilo al oír como la pandilla de fracasados de Yugi Moto, se acercaba interrumpiendo aquel especial momento entre él y su amado cachorro de bellos y profundos ojos mieles y más aún ese ardiente y fogoso beso que le había robado el aire, y aquellas sensuales e incitantes palabras, que habían despertado en él más que un sonrojo al notar aquel "bulto" en sus pantalones.

- ¡Serenity! – Joey al ver como su hermana se acercaba no pudo evitar, abrir sus brazos y recibirla con gran cariño, acariciando sus cabellos rojos con gran ternura, y expresándole en ese gesto todo el amor que sentía por ella, y la felicidad que le causaba tener aquella maravillosa oportunidad, cuando pudo haber sido víctima del sadismo y la lujuria de aquellos dementes que habían estado a punto de dañarle irreversiblemente.

- ¡Hermano! Me da mucho gusto verte Joey, estaba muy preocupada por ti, pense que te había ocurrido algo malo, y tenía mucho miedo – Expreso compungida la muchacha, mientras el Ceo, observaba la escena atentamente y divisaba a los otros acercárseles y esperando que el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas se esfumara.

- ¿Joey amigo te encuentras bien?

- ¡Joeyyyy estás a salvo! – Se oían unas voces.

- ¡Tristán, Yugi! – Joey no pudo evitar su alegría al haber a sus amigos ahí preocupados mencionando su nombre y con sus ojos cubiertos por ligeras lagrimas, así que sin evitarlo dejo de abrazar a su hermana, para abrazar al morocho y al muchacho de cabellos tricolor.

- Que gusto me da verlos muchachos – Menciono Joey emocionado al poder re encontrarse con sus amigos.

- Joey amigo que ¿sucedió luego de que te fuiste¿Por qué estas vestido así¡Nos preocupaste¡Será mejor que no vuelvas a hacerlo! Todos estabamos muy preocupados por ti – Pregunto Tristán, al notar la vestimenta del rubio, quien solo usaba su pantalón y la gabardina negra que el Ceo le había ofrecido.

- Tranquilo Tris es una larga historia viejo, pero naaaa ya no importa – Menciono despreocupadamente Joey, no queriendo tener que contarle a sus amigos todo lo que él había vivido, trayendo a su mente aquellos amargos y preocupantes recuerdos.

- ¡Joey que bueno que estas bien!

- A mi también me da gusto verlos Yugi.

- Que bueno que Kaiba y tu están bien – Dijo Tea limpiado sus lagrimas.

- ¡Setoooooooooo! – Grito Mokuba, al llegar junto con su hermano y correr a darle un gran abrazo como pudo, feliz de verle, y el Ceo, al ver a su hermanito no pudo evitar suavizar sus facciones siempre estoicas, a unas más cálidas y tiernas para su pequeño hermano.

- Moki – Abrazo Seto al pequeño peli negro revolviendo sus cabellos, con ese típico gesto que el siempre mantenía como hermano mayor hacia él.

Seto hermano me preocupaste ¿estas bien?

- Así es Moki estoy bien y Joey también – Kaiba dirigió su vista al cachorro, al mismo tiempo que Mokuba esperaba una confirmación por parte del rubio ante las palabras de su hermano.

- Estoy bien chibi listo para ser tu cuñado jaja – Menciono alegremente Joey dándole calma a Mokuba y haciéndole sacar una sonrisa, Mokuba ante la alegría que le causaba ver a ese rayo de sol, no pudo evitar abrazarlo a él y a su hermano al mismo tiempo, puesto que ambos amantes se encontraban juntos.

- Joey, Seto que alegría verlos.

- Gracias chibi también me da mucho gusto verte – dijo Joey.

- Mokuba – Menciono secamente Seto abruptamente, interrumpiendo aquella cálida reunión lo cual hizo llamar la atención no sólo del menor de los Kaiba sino de los presentes incluyendo a Joey.

- ¿Qué pasa Seto? – Menciono extrañado Mokuba.

- Mokuba quiero que me digas ¿Qué sucedió con esos dementes buenos para nada de Michael y Leonard? – Menciono el castaño cambiado su semblante cariñoso y sus facciones suavizadas a un gesto de seriedad y odio profundo.

- Seto... La policía pudo capturarlos luego de que los localizáramos con el transmisor de señales de la moto. – Mokuba vio la mirada gélida en esos fríos e intensos ojos azules cubiertos de odio.

- ¿Qué paso con ellos? – Pronunció secamente el oji azul.

- No lo sé hermano, sólo se que se los llevaron – Menciono Mokuba ignorando aquella criminal mirada de su hermano capaz de matar a cualquiera.

- Escúchame bien Mokuba, quiero que llames a esos ineptos de la policía y les digas que se aseguren de que esos desquiciados de Michael y Leonard nunca más vuelvan a ver la luz del día tras las rejas, y si lo hacen puedes decirles a ese montón de fracasados que yo Seto Kaiba me encargaré personalmente de hacerles la vida imposible, haciendo que todo el peso de mi poder como un Kaiba recaiga sobre ellos, haré de sus vida un infierno en el cual lamentarán haber fallado en su trabajo y no descansaré hasta verlos totalmente arruinados como unos patéticos perros en la calle sin la más mínima clemencia hasta que se arrepientan de haber nacido ¿me has entendido? – Pronuncio cruelmente Seto sin las mas mínima muestra de retractarse de sus palabras, y sin el más mínimo cambio en sus facciones duras, y con su tono de voz cargado de saña les haría pagar de la forma más dura y dolorosa a esos malditos gusanos que se atrevieron a tocar el cuerpo del cachorro que sólo a él le pertenecía lamentarían toda su vida haber cometido semejante error, y se encargaría personalmente de que esos malnacidos no pudieran disfrutar ningún segundo de sus vidas, los haría pagar duramente para que nunca olvidaran quien era en realidad Seto Kaiba y el mismo destino correrían aquellos inútiles que cometerían el error de dejarles libres...

- Mokuba ¿me has entendido? – Repitió nuevamente Seto sin abandonar esa increíble frialdad que le había dominado, Mokuba quien se encontraba atónito ante aquel carácter jamás tan frío y repleto de un profundo y verdadero odio, no había podido evitar quedar perplejo ante esa escalofriante vista de su hermano, tan maquiavélico, pero saliendo de su ensoñación y dispuesto a llevar a cabo la orden salió de su estupor.

- Sí Seto si te oí, iré inmediatamente. – Y se alejo de ahí corriendo dispuesto a cumplir la orden.

De pronto una voz femenina se oyó entre los presentes.

- Joey... – Menciono tímidamente la pelirroja a su hermano.

- ¿Qué sucede Serenity? – Pregunto Joey al notar el sonrojo de su hermana.

- ¿Te vas a casar así Joey? – Pregunto la pelirroja al notar como su hermano lucía su pantalón de lino blanco sucio, y usaba una gabardina negra que desentonaba con el atuendo de novio que debía vestir, además de verse completamente desaliñado, y evidenciar unas pequeñas cicatrices en su rostro y en su cuerpo, además de tener las muñecas laceradas por las sogas que le habían aprisionado, afortunadamente para Joey, debido a la alegría de verle de sus amigos nadie noto ese detalle salvo Seto, quien si se había percatado.

- Ehhh tienes razón hermana creo que debo cambiarme – Dijo sonrojado Joey.

- Así es Joey te ves pésimo hermano ¿además porque estas usando esa gabardina negra, Ya te pareces a Kaiba con sus gustos excéntricos y todavía no te casas. – Menciono Tristán causando la risa y una gota sobre sus cabezas por parte de todos.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con mis gustos Taylor? – Menciono el Ceo imponiendo su varonil voz y dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante a Tristán.

- Tranquilo Kaiba sólo era un comentario – Menciono intimidado el morocho, ante la mirada del Ceo, y fue cuando Kaiba comenzó a caminar hacia él a lo que Tristán se asusto y fue cuando pudo oír de los labios del Ceo.

- Devlin - Seto se había percatado de la molesta presencia de Duke ahí, más atrás de donde se encontraba Tristán así que comenzó a acercársele peligrosamente.

- Kaiba

- ¿Acaso mis puños no fueron suficientes para decirte que te largaras¡No quiero ver cerca de mi cachorro a un perdedor como tú? Quedo claro Devlin ¡lárgate!

- ¡Espera Seto! – Dijo Joey.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Menciono Seto esperando oír al ojos mieles.

- Seto por favor ya basta ha sido suficiente por hoy, Duke cometió un error, pero déjalo, además quiero que nos casemos pronto, por favor Seto, Duke también es mi amigo – Defendió el cachorro, puesto que por lo que podía apreciar, bastante ya había pasado Duke con la golpiza del Ceo como para que este le diera una tunda más.

- Esta bien Joey, ya es tiempo de que hagamos lo que teníamos planeado este día – Y fue cuando el poderoso Ceo dirigió su mirada a todos los presentes.

- Escúchenme bien perdedores, porque no pienso repetirlo otra vez, hoy se celebrará mi matrimonio con MI CACHORRO – Eso lo dijo mirando fijamente a Duke resaltando las ultimas palabras - así que quiero que todos aguarden aquí, Joey y yo volveremos para dar termino a este día así que no quiero interrupciones de ningún tipo – Y el Ceo se dio la vuelta para ser seguido por Joey, ambos irían a cambiarse nuevamente sus vestuarios para la tan esperada ocasión.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conducía a toda velocidad mientras sus largos cabellos rubios se mecían con el viento, se encontraba muy lejos de Ciudad Domino, puesto que desde que había terminado el torneo de Ciudad Batallas, había decidido alejarse de todos aquellos que había conocido durante su travesía con el duelo de monstruos, pero especialmente había decidido alejarse de Joey para olvidarse, ya que el rubio siempre le había dejado más que claro que sus sentimientos por ella eran solo de amistad, aunque la rubia en su corazón quisiera más que eso de Joey, albergando en su corazón sentimientos muy profundo, y una chica como ella por ningún motivo permitiría que ese joven de ojos mieles se quedará con un maldito ricachón engreído como Kaiba y se lo arrebatara, antes de decirle aquella "verdad" que pretendía confesarle al rubio, haría lo imposible para que esa boda no se llevara a cabo, aunque eso significara patalear y gritar como una loca, quedando en ridículo, pero jamás permitiría que Joey se casara con Kaiba por ningún motivo, primero moriría antes de permitirlo...

- Espera un poco más Joey, no dejaré que te cases con un sujeto como Kaiba, primero muerta antes de permitir que no seas mío – Dijo Mai Valentine decididamente conduciendo aún bastante lejos de ciudad domino, pero cada vez más cerca para llevar a cabo sus motivos...

Mientras tanto en la enorme y lujosa residencia de los Kaiba, los últimos detalles para llevar a cabo aquella boda, entre el empresario y multimillonario dueño de la compañía más grande de todo Japón y cierto cachorrito rubio de ojos melados y cabellos rubios, como el sol de nombre Joseph Wheeler todo estaban terminados, el cura que les casaría se encontraba en el altar esperando a los novios para dar por hecha la sagrada unión, y en otra posición cada uno de los concertistas más prestigiosos y talentoso del mundo, habían hecho acto de aparición para interpretar con sus hábiles manos, aquellas melodías tan simbólicas, la Marcha Nupcial y el vals de los novios, todos contratados y traídos única y exclusivamente por el hombre más adinerado y poderoso para la ocasión.

Y mientras todos esperaban impacientes y los dos jóvenes novios se preparaban, ansiosos por unir sus vidas, siendo embargados por una serie de emociones y sentimientos, pero ambos deseando llevar pronto acabo aquel enlace, desde el umbral de la mansión Kaiba, la duelista conocida como Mai Valentine, estacionaba su porche para disponerse, a cruzar aquellas puertas y detener esa boda a toda costa, tenía más de una as bajo la manga, para detenerla, y para ella el momento decisivo de evitar perder al amor de su vida había llegado, y no dejaría que Joey se casara con Kaiba, costara lo que costara y era ahora momento de llevar a cabo con todas sus artimañas sus planes de amor...

Continuara...

Notas de las Autora:

Ahhhh U.U ¿Qué puedo decir? Si alguien se tomo la molestia de leer esta historia, y este capitulo en especial, y más aun quienes lo hicieron, les pido mis más sinceras y profundas disculpas, por haberme demorado 1 año en seguirla, pero, si bien hubieron días en que tuve tiempo, nunca tuve inspiración, ánimos, creatividad y deseos de seguirla, hasta hace muy poco, donde el tiempo y la inspiración me acompañaron, se que quizás esperaban un capitulo mucho mejor que este nn! Luego de lo acontecido en el número 3, pero realmente estoy confundida U.U!

Y agradecería profundamente sus comentarios y me motivarían a seguirla, ahora la pregunta del millón es ¿Desean que escriba, y describa, una boda del tipo "normal" Pero con Seto y Joey, se vería medio raro, y no se como la historia llego hasta punto pero ¿qué opinan¿Quieren boda de ese tipo? Y más aún ¿realmente desean la continuación? Si es así yo con mucho gusto, y con todo mi esfuerzo y la poca creatividad que tengo, me esforzaré para tenerla pronto, pero por favor opinen y denme sus comentario, ya que de ellos depende si la termino o no, de ustedes y sus comentarios depende si describo la boda o no, por ello díganme por favor ¿QUIEREN BODA O NO? y por supuesto MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE LA LEYERON n.n

Gracias, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, a través de ellos veré si hago la boda o no U.u

Agradecimientos especiales, a todas las que dejaron reviews antes: Anay, nicht6, Canceris, Kishe, Asumi-chan, ms. fronkosnteen, Tsuki, Mary Ikite, Forfirith-Greenleaf, Kida Luna, Yasha Sebel Yobel, Rei Dark Angel, Kai, y Jenny nn

Y las respuestas a los reviews del capitulo 3:

Rei Dark AngeL: Muchas, Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, es verdad todos siempre andan tras el lindo cachorro, y si debe ser por el trasero que tiene, mm solo a Seto se le puede preguntar ¿que tal es? n Ah y esta vez si espero poder continuarla pronto, muchas gracias por tu comentario nn y ojalá te guste este capi aunque deja mucho que desear y opines si quieres boda ¡GRACIAS!

Kai 250: No la violación no era cierta, afortunadamente para Seto y Joey nn Muchas gracias por interesante en esta historia, y por que te guste eso significa mucho para mi, ojalá te animes a leer el capi 3, y me digas si tu deseas que haya boda descriptiva o no entre ambos chicos, y sobre que quiere hacer Mai eso se sabrá en el capitulo 4 n-n y todo lo que planee tendrá ciertas reacciones, pero se acaba el mismo capitulo nn Y no te preocupes por tus faltas de ortografía si dejas un review nn Y SI VIDA ¡SETOXJOEY!

Kida Luna¿Me pregunto si aún te animaras a leer esta historia? Uff bueno aún así muchas gracias por tus comentarios y seguirla, he andado muy alejada de y casi ya nunca leo por eso ignoro si has seguido tus historias sin embargo agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer esta historia, y muchas gracias por el apoyo, nn ojalá tenga la oportunidad de verte para saber si deseas que haya o no boda UU!

Kinyoubi¿Me pregunto cómo estarás? Hace mucho que deje de saber de ti y no nos comunicamos, pero ojalá te guste la historia si has leído el capi3 nn Gracias por tus comentarios, y por haber leído mis historias de Gundam Wing, hace tiempo, he andado alejada de y he tenido unos giros en mi vida, como los tuyos supongo, aún así sería maravilloso saber de ti otra vez nn Gracias por todo Kinyoubi, gracias nn

Sebel Yasha y Yobel: Yasha Sebel nn Me pregunto si seguirás esta historia ahhh aún así a tu respuesta Mai ya llego a la Mansión Kaiba y esta lista, para usar sus trucos y artimañas y hacer lo imposible por evitar la boda de los dos chicos lindos, y sus tretas serán muy muy sucias (creo jeje) Yasha Sebel, ha pasado mucho que no leo tus fics, estoy perdida, pero si algo recuerdo de ellos en especial de "donde" "Como" "cuando" o como se llamara era muy muy cómico, un fic que me hizo reír muchisimo y siempre quise saber que paso con Seto jeje nn!

Y ojalá hayas leido este capi nn ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!

Forfirith-Greenleaf: Laura, a ti te debo muchisimo, muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de tus ánimos, comentario y apoyo y sobre todo por tu paciencia infinita conmigo, y por tu gran cariño muchas muchas gracias Laura, y jeje no fuiste la única que sufrió pensando que a Joey lo violaban, cuando sólo fue una premonición ahh en esos tiempos mi inspiración eran buenas, jeje y sobre el cachorro, si daban ganas de abofetearlo cuando Seto lo salvo y cuandooo se nego GR recordando cosas del pasado, pero Seto había tenido la culpa por haber sido tan cruel nn! Laura gracias por todo tu apoyo, este capítulo deja muchisimo que desear, pero lo escribí de a poco con la inspiración que tuve, ojalá al menos hayas disfrutado algunas parte, pese a que me quedo cortito y tu también eres simpática, muy agradable, buena persona y buena amiga, y eso no se como agradecértelo, pero con todo mi corazón te lo agradezco n.n


End file.
